iHouse of Victorious
by HOAluver13
Summary: Tori Vega is going to Anubis house to pose as a new student to do a performance, but runs into someone she thought she'd never see again. Plus, iCarly is stopping by for a special Halloween webcast. Things are about to get CRAZY. But will drama end relationships? ON HIATUS. Read Author's Note.
1. Prologue

**iHouse of Victorious (Prologue)**

**Note: This will be a little different than the actual series. Instead of Eddie replacing Mick, Mick and Eddie are both there. Mick and Mara are together as are Nina and Fabian. And Trudy does still work there. This story will not include a mystery unless you guys want one. Also let me know what couples you want in this story. They can include any of the three shows and Eddie. This is my first story so please review.**

House of Anubis:

(It's Saturday morning and everyone is eating breakfast)  
>Trudy: Anyone else want pancakes?<br>Mick: Me!  
>Alfie: Yes Please!<br>(Trudy gives them more pancakes)  
>Trudy: Also, I have an announcement to make. (room goes silent)<br>Trudy: We will be having another new student coming to live with us.  
>Jerome: (unenthusiasticly) Another one?<br>Joy: Trudy, we can barely fit all the people we have already and we're going to add another?  
>Trudy: Well no other house would take them so they're coming to live here.<br>Fabian: Where are they from?  
>Trudy: America<br>Patricia: (groans) Another American?  
>Mara: Come on Patrica be nice.<br>Alfie: Yeah Trixie, be nice.  
>(Patricia glares at Alfie)<br>Alfie: (quickly turns his attention back to Trudy, scared of Patrica.) So when are they coming?  
>Trudy: Monday, after school.<br>Nina: Is it a guy or girl?  
>Trudy: Girl<br>Amber: Oh yay! Now I'll have another person to help me pick out my outfits and share my great fashion tips with! (squeals) I can't wait till she gets here!  
>Jerome: Me neither. I hope she's cute.<br>(all the girls, apart from Trudy, roll their eyes)  
>Patricia: Why are you guys so excited? It's just another stupid American. (says to Nina and Eddie) No offense.<br>Trudy: Now it's only temperary. No need to fuss about it.  
>Mara: Hey Mick, how come you haven't said anything?<br>(Mick looks up with pancakes stuffed in his mouth)  
>(Everyone, except Mick and Trudy, says "Oh gross!" "That's disgusting!" "Mick!" etc.)<br>Trudy: Okay, Okay. We need to get this house cleaned up before the new girl comes so chop, chop.

Victorious:

(in Sicowitz's classroom) (Tori and Andre walk in talking to see Robbie, Beck, and Jade having an arguement)  
>Tori: I wonder what that's about.<br>Andre: I don't know. Let's go ask them.  
>(Tori and Andre walk up to them) (Tori is standing by Beck and Andre)<br>Tori: Hey guys. What's going on?  
>Robbie: Tori. Perfect. Come here.<br>(Tori walks over to Robbie)  
>Robbie: Tori, would you PLEASE tell Jade that i do NOT look like Andy Samberg!<br>Beck: Dude, you totally look like Andy Samberg.  
>Robbie: i do NOT! And- (school bell cuts hom off)<br>(students take their seats) (Sicowitz walks in)  
>Sicowitz: Good Morning students.<br>Students: Morning.  
>Sicowitz: Now today we are going to learn...(room stays silent for a few minutes)<br>Beck: Learn what?  
>Sicowitz: Huh?<br>Jade: You said "Today we are going to learn" learn what?  
>Sicowitz: Exactly what are you asking me?<br>Andre: What are we going to learn?  
>Sicowitz: Oh... I. Don't. Know.<br>Tori: But then how are you-  
>Sicowitz: (interrupts) Tori, Andre, Beck, Jade, Cat, Robbie please stay. Eveyone else may again (opens the classroom door) wander the halls.<br>(all the other students leave the class)  
>Cat: Why'd you make everyone else leave?<br>Jade: Again.  
>Sicowitz: Because I have a special announcement for just this particular group of students.<br>Andre: What is it?  
>Sicowitz: Well Helen has decided that you guys should be known better by the public and has you performing at a boarding school in England for some event.<br>Tori: England?  
>Sicowitz: Uh-huh. And the event will be broadcasted live all around the world.<br>(Everyone says stuff like "Oh my gosh" "Wow" "That's amazing")  
>Sicowitz: So are you in?<br>Everyone: Yeah!  
>Jade: Wait a minute. This boarding school is just going to let a bunch of kids, from some school they've probably never even heard of, perform there?<br>Sicowitz: Well there is a small catch.  
>Tori: What?<br>Sicowitz: They don't know we're coming. So one of you will have to go to England a month before the perfomance and pose as a new student at the boarding school, then later on persuade them to let us do the performance.  
>(Everyone says "Okay" "Sure" "Alright" etc.)<br>Tori: Well who's going to do that?  
>Sicowitz: You.<br>Tori: Me? Why me?  
>Sicowitz: Because you the most normal out of this group.<br>Tori: But what about Beck and Andre, they're pretty normal, why can't either one of them do it?  
>Andre: I have to keep my grandma under control, so I can't be gone for very long.<br>Sicowitz: And do you really think Jade is going to let Beck travel halfway across the world to be with some pretty foriegn girls without her there?  
>Tori: Well maybe she wo- No I don't think so.<br>Sicowitz: Exactly. So will you do it?  
>Tori: (sighs) Sure.<br>Everyone else: Yes!  
>Cat: Yay! Now we don't have to trick Tori into going since we already enrolled her.<br>(Sicowitz groans and moves his head back at the say time everyone else says...)  
>Everyone except CatTori/Sicowitz: Cat!  
>Cat: Whaty?<br>Tori: Wa-wa-wa-wa-wait. You already enrolled and you didn't even tell me?  
>Sicowitz: (looks at his watch) Oh! Would you look at the time. I really must be going. See you guys tomorrow! (hurriedly walks to the window and climbs out)<br>(Everyone else leaves the class)  
>(15 minutes later)<br>(Andre, Beck,Cat, Robbie, and Jade are standing and talking in the empty hallyway)  
>(Tori is walking back from Helen's office and walks up to the group)<br>Tori: Okay. So according to Helen, I leave in two days.  
>Beck: So do you know where you'll be staying.<br>Tori: Uh yeah..(looks at paper)...I'll be staying in the House of Anubis.  
>Andre: Weird name.<br>Robbie: Yeah.  
>Tori: (puts paper in her bag) Well I'm going to hang around Johnny Demino's locker.<br>Robbie: Why?  
>Tori: (in a little girl voice) Cause I think he's cute. (walks away)<br>Beck: See ya.  
>Andre: Later.<br>Cat: Do you think she'll ever find out the real reason she was chosen to go to England?  
>Jade: No!<br>Andre: Well she's going to find out sometime.  
>Jade: If finds out, let her find out after she's in England. If she's finds out before there's no way she's going to go.<br>Cat: But- (school bell rings)  
>Beck: Time for lunch.<br>Cat: Oooo yay food!  
>(Everyone leaves)<p>

iCarly:

(at Carly's and Spencer's apartment)  
>(Spencer is making dinner) (Carly skips down the stairs and walks over to the computer)<br>Carly: Hey. (sits down in front of the computer)  
>Spencer: Hey kiddo. Hey, have you seen my- ( knock at the door)<br>Carly: Comin' (jogs over to the door and opens it and sees Sam)  
>Carly: Hey Sam. What are you doing here?<br>Spencer: (yells from the kitchen) When is she NOT here?  
>Carly: True.<br>Sam: So true. (walks in)  
>Carly: (faces Sam while closing the door) So what's up?<br>Sam: Nothing. I just needed to get out of the house. My mom got a new bikini again and she's-  
>Carly: (interrupts) I understand.<br>Sam: (nods) Hey, can i stay for dinner?  
>Carly: Sure. Hey maybe you can-<br>Freddie: (opens the door while knocking and walking in) Knock. Knock. Can I come in? I'm already in so say yes.  
>Carly: Hey Freddie.<br>Sam: What up Fredward?  
>Spencer: Sup Fred.<br>Freddie: Hey have you checked our email recently?  
>Carly: No. Why?<br>Freddie: Cause we we suppose to get that video from Kyle in Maine.  
>Sam: Oh yeah, the foot thing.<br>Carly: What foot thing?  
>Sam: Some guy-<br>Freddie: (interrupts) Kyle.  
>Sam: Whatever. KYLE can put his whole foot in his mouth without throwing up.<br>Carly: Ew. Gross. (says to Freddie) Find it!  
>Freddie: Okay! (walks over to the computer, sits down, and starts typing stuff)<br>Carly: (says to Sam) So how's everything go- (interrupted by Spencer yelling)  
>Spencer: (yells) OH!<br>(Carly turns around **[because her back is turned away from the kitchen]** and her and Sam see the food, cooking on the stove, on fire)  
>(fire alarm goes off)<br>(Spencer tries to put out the fire with a broom/sweeper and that gets caught on fire too)  
>Spencer: Aw come on!<br>(Carly runs to the kitchen, near the back door, and grabs the fire extinguisher and puts out the fire)  
>(fire alarm stops)<br>Carly:(sighs out of relief)...I'll order a pizza. (grabs her PearPhone out of her back pants pocket and starts dialing while walking to the opening of the hallway **[the one that leads to the bathroom and Spencer's bedroom]**)  
>Spencer: (looks at the burnt food) My chicken.<br>Sam: (shrugs and walks over to the couch)  
>Carly: (walks over to where Freddie is sitting) Okay the pizza should be here in-<br>Freddie: (interrupts) Hey guys look at the V-mail. **[an email with a video attached basically]**  
>Sam: (walks over to Carly and Freddie)<br>Freddie: (plays the v-mail)

* V-mail*  
><em>Man: (with a British accent) "Hello my name is Robert Candleheart and I am this year's host for the 20th Annual International Halloween Web Competition. Each year we hold a competition in different parts of the world to find the scariest and most creative web cast to win the BHWE <em>**[Best Halloween Webshow Ever]**_ award. And this year iCarly has been chosen to participate."_

(Carly, Sam, and Freddie cheer)

_Robert: "This year the competition will be held in England. So in four days you'll be flown out to England to attend the award show and walk the red carpet. But that's only if you win. If you are interested in being apart of this competition, please click the "Yes" button in the bottom right corner of your screen."_

Carly: Click "Yes"!  
>Freddie: Okay Okay! (clicks "yes")<p>

_Robert: "Excellent. Now in order to win you must do a webcast on Halloween night from a super creepy or scary location. The webcast must be from 11:30pm on Halloween Eve to 1:00am on Halloween morning. We will be watching your webcast that night to decide if you win the award for the "Best Comedy" category. Later that day, you'll be informed if have won or lost, but remember everyone's a winner."_

Sam: Pfft! Everyone's a winner.  
>Carly: Shh!<p>

_Robert: "The award show will be on Halloween night at 8 'o clock. Good luck and hope to see you there."  
>(video ends)<em>

Carly: Wow.  
>Freddie: Do you think we should do it?<br>Sam: YES! Can you imagine winning an award like that?  
>Carly: And getting a chance to walk down the red carpet. Dude once people see us, we'll be legendary.<br>Sam: Yeah.  
>Freddie: Okay let's do it!<br>Sam and Carly: Yeah!  
>(all three of them high five)<br>Freddie: Wait. My mom is not going to let me go to England without her.  
>(Sam and Carly groan)<br>Carly: Ugh you're right. Do you think she'll come with us?  
>Sam: Nooooo! Why does she have come?<br>Carly: Sam, I don't want her to come either but we have to do it for the show.  
>Sam: (groans) Fine!<br>Carly: (says to Sam) Okay we leave in four days so after dinner me and you will go shopping alright?  
>Sam: Sure, and can we stop at Build-A-Bra? I need some more bras.<br>Carly: Yeah, sure.  
>Freddie: And I'll call Gibby and tell to pack too since we'll probably need him for the show.<br>Carly: Right.  
>Sam: Wait. Isn't Gibby taking care of Guppy while his mom's away.<br>Carly: Oh yeah. Do you think their mom would okay with Guppy coming along with us? We could always use more people for skits and stuff.  
>Freddie: She probably would.<br>Carly: Okay, I'll call Gibby's mom, Freddie you call Gibby and Sam- (looks around and sees Sam's not there) Sam? SAM? Where'd she go?  
>Freddie: Let me guess. (turns to the kitchen and sees Sam looking through the fridge)<br>Carly: (sighs) Let's just go upstairs and plan the next iCarly.  
>(Freddie and Carly walk to the stairs. Freddie keeps walking up the stairs while Carlys stops, turns back, runs to the kitchen, grabs Sam by the hair, and starts walking back up.)<br>Sam: Ow! Hair! Hair! Hair! Hair!  
>Spencer: (just standing there with the broomsweeper) (sighs) I feel so lonely.

**PLEASE READ: Sorry it's a little boring, but trust me it's more exciting especially when Halloween night comes and its going to get CRAZY! Remember to review and tell me what couples you want, the more i get the more likely they will happen and they can include other shows like Nina and Beck, or Fabian and Carly. I not saying that i like these couples I'm just giving you examples. Also tell me if you want a mystery because if you do then I'll need a little help with the clues and stuff. But there are going to be some mysterious things happening on Halloween *Hint Hint*. PLEASE REVIEW! (:**


	2. Tori's Arrival

**Chapter 2**

**Note: I'm not going to everything to do in parenthesis so that's why the dialouge is in quotes. I might forget to put something in quotes but I'll try to make it easy enough to where you know they are talking.**

**House of Anubis:**

(Tori's update on theSlap)

_**Tori Vega:**__  
>Just arrived at Anubis house its sooo creepy.<br>__**Feeling:**__ creeped_

**Outside the house:  
><strong>Tori has just arrived at Anubis house and is walking up the path with a suitcase, a backpack, and a messanger bag.

**Inside the house:  
><strong>The students are hanging out in the common room wearing their normal clothes. Nina and Fabian sitting on the couch (sofa) closest to the dining room and are listening to Fabian's iPod, one headphone in both of their ears. Nina is reading a book. Joy and Mara are sitting on the other couch, talking. Patricia and Eddie are standing near the TV, fighting, Jerome and Alfie are planning their next prank. Mick is sitting on the arm of the couch, closest the door, Mara and Joy are sitting on eating a banana and nodding his head while he chews. Amber is sitting next to Nina, impatiently waiting for the new girl to come.

(Trudy walks in)  
>Amber: "Trudy, when's the new girl getting here? I don't think my curls are going to hold any longer."<br>Trudy: "Her flight was a bit delayed. She should be here in a couple of minutes."  
>(doorbell rings)<br>Trudy:"Oh! That should be her!" (walks over to the door)  
>(Trudy opens the front door to see a brown haired girl, with amazing cheekbones, smiling)<br>Tori: "Hi!"  
>Trudy: "Hello sweetie. Come on in."<br>(Tori walks in pulling her suitcase and carrying her backpack and messanger bag)  
>Tori is wearing tan almost knee-length boots with a one- inch heel, black skinny jeans, and a red baggyflowy top **[basically the outfit she wore when she gave Sicowitz a bunny in the "Tori Tortures Teacher" episode] **  
>Trudy: "I'm Trudy the house mother and you are?"<br>Tori: "Tori."  
>Trudy: "Well the other students are in the common room. Here, I'll take you to them."<br>(Trudy leads Tori to the common room)  
>Trudy: "Everyone this is Tori, our new student."<br>(Alfie and Jerome turns their heads to the direction of Trudy's voice and when they see Tori their eyes go wide.)  
>Nina: "Tori?"<br>Tori: "Nina?"  
>Tori and Nina: "Oh my Gosh!" (they run and hug each other tightly)<br>(they pull apart)  
>Nina: "I can't believe you're here. I haven't seen you in sooo long."<br>Tori: "I know! I've missed you so much!" They hug again and Nina starts crying tears of joy. They pull apart.  
>Tori: "Aww. You're crying."<br>Nina: I've just missed you."  
>Tori: " I missed you too." Once again, they hug for a long time then pull apart.<br>Fabian: "You guys know each other?"  
>Nina: "Yeah. She's my cousin." <strong>[I know everybody has them as cousins but i need them to be for the drama later on.] <strong>"We've been super close for a really long time but then all this stuff happened with our family and we haven't seen each other since we were ten."  
>Fabian: "Oh, okay."<br>Amber: "Hi, Tori! I'm Amber. Nice to meet you."  
>Tori: "Nice to meet you too." (gives Amber a hug) <strong>P.S. Everyone she hugs here in scene does return it and when she hugs the guys it's just a friendly hug, NOTHING romantic.<br>**Amber: "I'm soo excited for you to be living here. And the best part you'll be rooming with Nina and I!"  
>Tori: "Awesome."<br>(Mara and Joy get off the couch and walks over to Tori)  
>Mara: "Hi Tori. I'm Mara."<br>Joy: "I'm Joy."  
>Tori: "Hi." (gives them both a hug)<br>(Mick and Patricia walk up to Tori)  
>Mick: "Hey. I'm Mick."<br>Patricia: " And I'm Patricia"  
>Tori: "Hi. Nice to meet you." (gives them both a hug)<br>(Jerome and Alfie walk up to Tori)  
>Jerome: "Hello. I'm Jerome Clarke or as to you, the man of dreams."(kisses her hand)<br>Tori: (chuckles) "Yeah, I'll keep that in mind.  
>Alfie: "Im Alfie, the luckiest guy in the world because I'm the boyfriend of Miss Amber Millington."<br>Amber: "Awww, Alfie!"  
>(Eddie pretends to gag)<br>Eddie: (stays where he is) "Hey I'm Eddie."  
>Tori: "Hey."<br>(Fabian stands up and sticks hand out)  
>Fabian: "I'm Fabian"<br>Tori: (returns the handshake) "THE Fabian?" She says letting go of his hand and turning to Nina.  
>Tori: (turns back to Fabian) "I've heard SO much about you. I'm not joking. I mean Nina sent me a ten page email just about your hair.<br>Nina: (hits Tori playfully) "Shut up! I did not!" (Nina says laughing)  
>Tori: (also laughing) Yes, you did and OW! (Tori and Nina laugh)<br>Alfie: "I thought you guys haven't seen each since you 10."  
>Nina: "Yeah, but we still emailed each other."<br>Tori: "Though Nina only emailed once every three months!"  
>Nina: "Sorry! I was busy!"<br>(They laugh again)  
>Trudy: "Okay, now that you've met everyone, why don't you go unpack. And Amber, you said you needed me to help you with some cupcakes or something."<br>Amber: "Huh?" (confused for a second then realizes something) "Oh, yeah!"  
>(Amber and Trudy walk to the kitchen)<br>Nina: "Here, Tori. I'll show you to our room."  
>Tori: "Kay."<br>(Tori and Nina leave)  
>Mara: "Well she seems nice."<br>Joy: "Yeah. And she's really pretty."  
>Patricia: "I think she'll make a great friend.<br>Eddie: "Or girlfriend."  
>Patricia: "Oh, please! I bet she won't even give you the time of day."<br>Eddie: "You know such big talk coming from such a little girl."  
>Patricia: "And such-"<br>Trudy: (says from the kitchen) "Alright! Enough with the fighting, we have a new student and we need to make her feel welcome."

(Upstairs in Nina's/Amber's/Tori's room:)  
>"So how's Trina?" Nina says while her and Tori make Tori's bed. "You know, Trina's Trina." Tori says. Nina stops what she's doing and says "I'm so sorry." Then resumes making the bed. "Thanks. How's Gran?" Tori asks. "Gran's fine." Nina stated. "Good." Tori states. "How's Hollywood Arts going?" Nina asks. "It's great. You know I really wished you auditioned Nina. I mean you do have an incredible voice." Tori says. "Shhhhhh!" Nina shushes. "No one here knows that I can sing and I like to keep it that way." "Why?" Tori wondered. "I mean it's not like you have stage fright. I mean you used to sing all the time, in plays, at church, on the way to church, in class, in the store-" "I get it," Nina interrupts. "So why don't you want them to know?" Tori asks. "I don't know its just, I don't know." They both sit down on Tori's bed. "Yea that tells me a lot." Tori jokes. "Shut up." Nina says jokely and throws a throw pillow at Tori. Tori falls off the bed. They both laugh. "Supper!" Trudy calls from downstairs. "Let's go." Nina says jumping off Tori's bed. They both go downstairs.<p>

Downstairs:  
>Everyone is already seated. They put another chair at the head of the table next to Nina and Amber. Tori and Nina both sit down, Tori on the left, Nina on the right. On the table there was spagetti, salad, and garlic bread. Everyone already had the spagetti on their plates so it was only the salad and garlic bread in the middle of the table. <strong>By the way the seating goes like this (counterclockwise) Head of the table: Nina and Tori, then Amber, Jerome, Mara. Other head of the table Joy and Patricia. Then Alfie, Mick, Eddie, Fabian, then back at Nina.<strong>

"So Tori," Fabian says, trying to start a conversation, "What school did you go to before you came here?" "Uh I went to a performing arts high school called _Hollywood Arts_. It's a school where you learn about being a performer and stuff." Tori replied. "So what kind of classes are there?" Mara asked. "Well it's mainly singing, dancing, and acting." "So what you sing all day long?" Patricia asked. "No," Tori replied, "I depends on your talent. If you can't sing or its not really your thing, you take another class. But singing, dancing, and acting aren't the only classes you can take. You can take specifc types of singing classes, like the one i was in _R & B Vocals_ or you can take _Advanced Songwritng Class_, _Costume Design Class_, _Make Up_, and _Tech __Theater_ which are like your electives.

"And anyone can get into the school?" Joy asked. "No," Nina answers for Tori, "You have to audition and if you are talented enough, you get in. Which I'm still confused on how Trina got in." "Who's Trina?" Alfie asks. "My sister," Tori answers.  
>Tori: "She's... a little... crazy."<br>Nina: "annoying."  
>Tori: " Likes being the center of attention."<br>Nina: "A drama queen."  
>Tori: "High maintinance."<br>Nina: "Ungrateful"  
>Tori and Nina: "But we love her."<br>"Wow. All that about your sister, eh?" Jerome says. "Yeah well." Tori says. Tori's Pearphone rings. Tori takes it out of her pants pocket and checks the text message.  
><strong>Message:<strong> _Hey we're coming to England two weeks before the event. And just in time for your birthday! See ya soon Tor. ~Andre (:  
><em>**Tori replies-** _Okay. see u then. And don't bring Trina PLEASE. Also, I want you guess to meet some1 before you come. Let's video chat 2morrow, k?  
><em>**Andre replies- **_Sure. I'll text everyone else and tell them to get online 2morrow. (:  
><em>  
>"OMG! That's the cutest phone ever!" Amber shouts, taking Tori's PearPhone out of Tori's hands. "That's an interesting phone." Mick says. "Yeah, I love it." Tori says. "What kind of phone is that?" Fabian asks. "It's a PearPhone. From Pear Electronics." <strong>[idk what its called] <strong>Tori states. "It's soooo cute! Do they sell them in pink?" Amber says again. "Yeah. My friend Cat has one in pink. They actually sell them in almost every color. If you want one I can ship one for you." Tori tells Amber. "Oh, yes, Thank you!"Amber thanks. "No problem." Tori says.

Then everyone, hung out until lights out and got ready for bed. Tori had finally seen Victor after being there the whole day and found him rather scary. But she had to get over that and focus on the fact tomorrow was her first day of school there and had to figure what she was going to do and how and when she was going ask the school to have her friends come to perform. Not to mention Halloween and her birthday was coming up. _"Oy. This is going to be a looonnnnnnnng month."_ She thought to herself.

**I know boring again, but don't worry much more comedy and DEFINETLY drama and mystery coming up. Also I'll put more iCarly and the other Victorious characters in the next chapter. PLEASE review! Also a reminder on couples. Tell me which couples, love triangles, and accidental kisses you want to have in this story. The more I get, the more drama it will have.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is dedicated to Lulu5608.  
><strong>

iCarly:  
>It's Tuesday, after school, and Sam, Freddie, Gibby, Guppy, and Mrs. Benson are in Carly's apartment. Spencer is packing the luggage into the elevator, Sam is on the computer, Mrs. Benson is on the phone, and Gibby is drinking a Peppy Cola in the kitchen.<br>Carly: "Alright guys. We have to be at the airport in 80 minutes so finish up what you're doing quickly.  
>Freddie: "Hey. We still haven't figured out what location we're going to iCarly from."<br>Carly: "Aww man. You're right."  
>Sam: (says while on the computer) "I think I got that covered. Look."<br>Carly and Freddie walk over to the computer and see that Sam is on Tori's profile on theSlap.  
>Carly: "What are you doing on theSlap? I thought you said you found a location for-"<br>Sam: (interrupts) "I did. Look at Tori's last update."  
>Carly: (reads aloud) "<em>Just arrived at Anubis house its sooo creepy<em>. What does this mean?"  
>Sam: "It means Tori's staying at some super creepy location which we can use for iCarly."<br>Freddie: "Not to rain on your parade, but that Robert guy said that we need a location in England. How do you know if this location is in England or not?"  
>Sam: "'Cause read Tori's previous update.<br>Freddie: (reads aloud) "_On my way to England, staying at this place called Anubis house. Does anyone else think that's a weird name?_"  
>Sam: "And there you have it. Now all we need to do call Tori and see if we can stay at this Anubis place to do iCarly."<br>Carly: "Okay. I'll text her now and see if we can get permission to stay there." (takes out her purple PearPhone and starting typing)  
>Spencer: "Alright. I got everything in the elevator so let's get going.<br>Mrs. Benson: (just got off her PearPhone) (Sighs) "Freddie, that was your aunt. She just had her surgery, you know to get that thing off her thigh, and now she can't walk and she's needs me to take care of her, so I'm not going to be able to go with you to England."  
>Sam: "YES!"<br>(Mrs. Benson looks at her)  
>Sam: "I mean you'll be dearly missed."<br>Mrs. Benson: "Anyway, Spencer I'm trusting you with Freddie. DON"T make me regret it."  
>Spencer: "Got it."<br>Mrs. Benson: "And Freddie. Don't forget to put on fresh pair on antibaterical underpants..."  
>(Freddie rolls his eyes)<br>Mrs. Benson: "Or to forget to ointment on your-"  
>Freddie: (interrupts) "MOM!"<br>Mrs. Benson: (gives Freddie a tight hug)(pulls away) "Be careful."  
>Freddie: (slightly annoyed) "I will. Bye Mom."<br>(Everyone but Mrs. Benson goes into the elevator)  
>: "Bye!"<br>(Eveyone else waves goodbye as the elevator door closes)

House of Anubis (+ Tori):  
>Tori and Nina wake up to the sound of Nina's alarm clock. Nina stops her alarm clock and Amber shifts in her sleep, but doesn't wake up.<br>"Morning." Nina says smiling. "Morning." Tori replied. Tori turns her head towards Amber. "Amber's still asleep. Should we wake her?" "Nah. Let her sleep. So are you excited about your first day of school?" Nina asks. "Not really." Tori states. "I'm more nervous than excited. I mean I haven't been to a real school in almost a year. How am I going to-" "Don't worry." Nina interrupts. "We have some of the smartest people in the entire school living in the house. I'm sure they'll help you." "Okay." Tori responded. "Come on. Let's get ready before we;re late to school." Nina says getting out her bed. "Wait for me!" Amber yells jumping out of her bed. "Were you up the entire time?" Tori questions, still in her bed. "No. Nina woke me when she said _Let's get ready._" Amber replies. " Come on. Let's get ready before we're ALL late for school." Nina says. Tori gets out of bed and they all walk into the hall bathroom.

Joy,peeking through her slightly open door, waits till the three girls go into the bathroom, sneaks past the bathroom door, goes downstairs **(already in her uniform)**, and walks to Fabian, Mick, and Eddie's room. Right when she's about to knock and the door, the door swings open to reveal Mick and Eddie who are walking out of the room. "Hey Joy." Mick says walking past her and eating a green apple. "Sup." Eddie says walking past her. Joy enters the room and closes the door behind her. "Hey Joy." Fabian says while sitting on his bed, putting on his second shoe. "What's up?" "I was wondering if you could help me on that English assignment tonight. I was really having having trouble understanding it and I figured you could help me since Mara's busy." Joy replies. "I would." Fabian starts. "But Nina and I have a date and-" "And don't you think Nina should spend time with her cousin tonight since, you know, they haven't seen either in long time. I mean, you don't want to be the one to break a family bond." Joy interrupts. "Well..." Fabian says unsure. "Please please please?" Joy begs. "Okay. I'll help you on the English assignment." Fabian says. "Oh, thank you!" Joy squeals, and gives Fabian a hug, which he returns. "Okay so tonight at 7?" Fabian asks. "Sure. See you then." Joy says then walks out the door and goes into the dining room.

Upstairs:  
>Tori, Nina, and Amber had just finished getting ready and are in their room. Amber is curling Tori's hair. "Done." Amber says putting down the curling iron. "Great. Now let's get downstairs I'm starving." Tori says grabbing her backpack. The three girls head downstairs, arms linked, to see everyone, except Fabian, at the table. "Good Morning!" Nina greets. "Morning." Patrica, Mick, and Jerome replies. "So Tori, did you sleep well?" Patrica asks. "Yeah I did, which was kind of suprising considering how creepy this house is." Tori replies. Patricia laughs. "Hey. Where's Fabian?" Nina asks. "I think he's still in his room." Mick answers.<p>

Nina gets up from the table, walks to Fabian's room and knocks on his door. She hears a faint "Come in." and opens the door. "Hey." she she says. "Are you coming to breakfast?" "Yeah." Fabian answers. "But uh I need to talk to you about something." "Okay. What is it?" Nina says and sits on his bed next to him. "I'm canceling our date for tonight. I just think that you should spend some time with Tori. You know, since you haven't seen each other in a while." Fabian states. "Oh. okay." Nina says a little disappointed. "No problem. We'll just do it tomorrow night then." she says. "Yeah sure." Fabian says. "Come on let's get to breakfast." Fabian suggests. "Okay." Nina replies. They walk to the dining room hand in hand.

"Awwww!" Amner gushed when she saw the couple walking in. "You guys are sooo cute!" Amber says. Fabian and Nina blush. "Okay all this mushy stuff is making me lose my appetite." Alfie says. "Me too." Jerome agrees. "I thought nothing could make YOU lose your appetite, Alfie." Patricia says. Everyone except Alfie laughs. "Okay. I'm going to head to school." Tori says standing up. "Why? We still had another 15 minutes till we need walk across." Mara questions. "I need to meet up with Mr. Sweet and get all my work and documents taken care of and blah blah blah." Tori replies. "Here I'll come with you." Nina says. "No. You stay here with you're _boyfriend_. I'll be fine." Tori says smiling and walks out the dining room.

"So who's excited about Halloween?" Amber asks. "I definitely am. I already got a costume." Alfie says. "Already?" Mara asks, "What is it?" "Zombie mascot." Alfie replies. Jerome laughs. "What?" Mick asks. "Our mascot, zombiefied." Alfie answers. "Alfie you are NOT going to the Halloween Dance as a zombie." Amber argues. "Fine." Alfie says disappointed. "Dude. Your going to let your GIRLFRIEND tell you what to wear?" Eddie asks. "Yeah, so?"Alfie questions. "Dude you don't have to take that from her. If you want wear some freakish costume that no one wants to see then do it." Eddie says. "Excuse me but you are you to question our [meaning Amber and Alfie's] relationship?" Amber asks. "Just trying to help out." Eddie replies. "Well DON'T!" Amber complains. "You know actually he's right Amber. I worked really hard on my costume and I'm going to wear it." Alfie says. "Alfie you are not." Amber protests. "Yes. I am." Alfie says confidently. "Fine. Then, we're not going together." Amber says then leaves. "But Amber!" Alfie calls after her. "Dude. Tough break." Eddie states. Alfie throws a breakfast biscuit at him.

iCarly:  
>(boarding the plane)<br>Sam: "Ugh. I hate planes." She says while walking down the aisle carrying her suitcase.  
>Carly: "Why?" she say infront of Sam.<br>Sam: "Cause they're filled with freaks and weirdos jam-packed into a small little space."  
>(a random guy looks at Sam)<br>Sam: "What?"  
>Freddie: "Sam, you don't have to be rude."<br>Sam: (mockingly) "You don't have to be rude."  
>(Freddie rolls his eyes)<br>Carly: "Would you guys stop. We're in public."  
>(Carly, Sam, and Sam walk to there seats and put their suitcases in the thing above them <strong>[I forgot what it's called]<br>**Spencer: (say while still walking down the aisle after them)"You know the last time I took a plane ride, this guy that was sitting next to me and kept sneezing me and I was like _Dude stop sneezing on me_ and he all mad and cranky."  
>Sam: "Was that story really necessary?"<br>Spencer: (says a little hurt) "No."  
>Gibby: " I liked it."<br>Spencer: "Thanks Gib."  
>(Gibby, Guppy and Spencer take their seats behind Carly, Sam, and Freddie)<br>Voice on loud speaker thing: _"This is your captian speaking. Please take your seats and get ready for take off."_  
>Guppy: "Happy Birthday!"<br>Gibby: "What is that your catch phrase?"

House of Anubis:  
>Everyone has finished breakfast and are in English class standing around talking, waiting for the bell to ring. Tori walks through the door and a cute guy stops her and starts talking to her.<br>A few minuters later, the bell rings and eveyone takes their seats. Nina and Fabian are sitting together in front of the class, right by Mrs. Andrew's desk. Amber and Tori are right behind them. Eddie is right behind them sitting eith some random guy. Jerome and Alfie areto the right **[your right]** of Eddie, and Mara and Mick are right in front of Jerome and Alfie. Patricia and Joy are to the left of Amber and Tori.

Mrs. Andrews: "Good morning class."  
>Class: "Morning Mrs. Andrews."<br>Mrs. Andrews: "Alright looks like we have a new student uhh..."  
>Tori: "Tori."<br>Mrs. Andrews: "Right. Ms Vega."  
>Amber: (whispers in Tori ear) "Vega?"<br>Mrs. Andrews: "Has Mr. Sweet given you a book yet?"  
>(Tori waves her book)<br>Mrs. Andrews: "Excellent. Now would everyone open their book to pade 106 please?"  
>(bell rings about an hour later) (Everyone exits the class)<br>Amber: (links arms with Tori) "So I saw Matthew Smith talking to you before class this morning."  
>Tori: "So?"<br>Amber: "So. He's like the third hottest guy in school. What did he talk to you about?"  
>Tori: "Nothing much. He asked if I was new. And I said yes. Then we started talking about the dance a little bit and he asked me for my phone number. No big deal."<br>Amber: (shocked) "No big deal? NO BIG DEAL? The third cutest guy in the entire school asked you for your phone number! That's like unheard of!"  
>Tori: "What do you mean?" (Tori let go of Amber's arm to open her new locker.)<br>Amber: (leaning on the locker near Tori's) "Not only is he hot, he's also one of the best players on our schools football team, [American soccer]one of Mick's best mates, and he's also really smart. He's like super serious about his grades and almost NEVER dates."  
>Tori: "Wow. But what does this has to do with me?"<br>Amber: "Matthew is different than most guys. Usually most guys would see a pretty girl and start flirting with her. Unless your like Fabian, then your too shy to make a move."  
>(Both girls laugh)<br>Amber: "But seriously. A lot of pretty girls go up to Matthew and flirt with him and ask him out but he turns them down. So I guess you seem different to him. A good different. But different."  
>Tori: "Hmm."<br>Amber: (says excitedly) "Maybe he'll ask you out!"  
>Tori: "I doubt it. Besides, he just asked for my phone number. Maybe he justs wants to have it just in case he didn't know the homework assignment or something."<br>Amber: (not believing her) "Uh-huh." (says quietly to herself) "She's in denial."  
>(Patricia and Mara walk up to them)<br>Mara: "Hey guys, let's get to science before Mr. Sweet has a cow."  
>Tori: "Mr. Sweet teaches science?"<br>Amber, Patrica, and Joy: "Yep!"  
>(the four girls walk to Mr. Sweet's class)<p>

Hours later. It's the last class of the day, drama, and all the students are talking. Jerome, Tori,and Alfie are talking in one of the couches. Patricia, Mara, Mick, and Joy are talking on the other couch. Fabian and Nina are talking and Amber is fixing her make up. Mr. Winkler walks in.  
>Mr. Winkler: "Alright class, settle down."<br>(class gets quiet)  
>Mr. Winkler: "Alright. Today we're going to be talking about the different emotions expressed in a scene and how the audience knows what emotion that character is feeling. How may one know an emotion a character is feeling while just reading a script?"<br>(Mara's hand goes hand goes up)  
>Mr. Winkler: "Mara?"<br>Mara: "Through stage directions or certain words used in the dialouge."  
>Mr. Winkler: "Correct. Now I'm glad you mentioned stage directions. Could you please explain how stage directions can help the audience know the what emotion is being used."<br>Mara: "Well in scene the stage directions can say that a character is crying or is angry,and even though those aren't really directions. But they tell what the character is doing."  
>Mr. Winkler: "That's exactly right. And how may an audience know the emotion used in a scene while watch a play or a movie?"<br>Alfie: "By aliens taking over their bodies and controling their mind."  
>(Everyone, except Mr. Winkler, roll their eyes)<br>Mr. Winkler: "No."  
>Joy: "By seeing or hearing it."<br>Mr. Winkler: "Yes. Now, we're going to do a couple of short scenes that contain different types of emotions. And at the end, the audience, you guys, will tell which emotions are portrayed in these scenes. So do we have any volunteers?"  
>(No raises their hand)<br>Mr. Winkler: "Alright. Nina. Jerome. Get up on stage."  
>(Jerome groans and both of them get on the stage.)<br>Mr. Winkler: "Alright. Here are your scripts." (hands them each a script) "And... action!"

_In the scene:  
>Nina: (angrily) "I can't believe you!"<br>Jerome: "What?"  
>Nina: "You lost all our horses! How are going to make money? How are we going to survive?"<br>Jerome: (puts his hands on both her shoulders) "Calm down."  
>Nina: (shouts) "I CAN'T CALM DOWN! You lost our only merchandise! How are we going to support our children?"<br>Jerome: "Hey! Don't blame this on me! If you didn't tell the let the horses ou,t none of this would've happened."  
>Nina: "Ohhh so this is my fault!"<br>Jerome: "Yeah!"  
>Nina: "You know what I'm out of here!"<br>(They both storm off in opposite directions)_

The class applauds. Nina and Jerome take their seats.  
>Mr. Winkler: "Good job guys. Now can anyone, besides Nina and Jerome, tell me what emotion was used in this scene?"<br>Amber: "Anger!"  
>Mr. Winkler: "Correct. Now-"<br>(The bell rings and students start to gather their stuff.)  
>Mr. Winkler: "Don't forget talent show auditions will be held next week so sign up if you haven't already."<br>(Everyone exits the class)  
>Tori: "Hey Nina. You should be in the talent show."<br>Nina: "Yeah? What should I do?"  
>Tori: "Sing obviously."<br>Nina: "Yeah I'll do that when pigs fly."  
>Tori: "I can make that happen."<br>(Nina laughs.)

**Sorry. I promised that I would put the other Victorious characters in this chapter but they DEFINITELY will be in the next one. Also iCarly will finally arrive. Reminder about couples, who do you want? PLEASE review!**


	4. iCarly Arrives

**Sorry for uploading so late, everytime I try to finish this chapter, I fell asleep. Again sorry. And I know that I wrote this chapter in past tense and tis other in present tense. I might do that sometimes. Some of the couples will be coming after the Halloween chapter (which is the next chapter). I can't wait for you guys to read it! Anyway here's the story:**

House of Anubis:

After school, everyone had gotten home and changed. Jerome and Alfie were wrestling in the common room, Mick had gone out for a run, and Patricia and Tori were in the dining room, talking. Mara was doing her homework in her room, Eddie was on the phone with some girl he met at the mall, Nina and Amber were in their room talking about Fabian, Joy was picking out what to wear for her study date, Fabian was in his room reading, and Trudy was making dinner.

Nina and Amber:  
>"So how are things between you and Fabian?" Amber asked while brushing her hair. "Good, I think." Nina replied. "What do you mean <em>think<em>?" Amber questioned. "I don't know. It's just that he's acting really weird. Like today, before drama, I asked him if he wanted to move our date back to tonight, since Tori wants hang out with Patricia, and he said _No I've got to clean out my underwear drawer._ Then quickly changed the subject. Do you think he's cheating on me?" Nina told Amber. "No! Of course not! It's Fabian we're talking about! He's probably got some big suprise for you and didn't want you to find out." Amber reassured. "I guess." Nina said not so convinced. Then Tori and Patricia walk through the door. "Hey!" Patricia greeted. "Hey." Nina said. "Don't mind us. I'm just getting my laptop." Tori said and grabbed her laptop off of her bedside table and sat on her bed. Tori logs on her computer and waited for Andre, or someone, to video chat her. A few seconds later Andre popped up on the screen. "Tori Vega. What's up?" Andre said. "Hey Andre!" Tori replied.

Nina, Amber, and Patricia rushed next to Tori to see who she was talking to. "Who's that?" Amber asked. "Oh. That's one of my friends back at in LA. Andre, meet Amber, Patricia, and Nina. Guys, meet Andre." Tori said. "Hi!" the other girls said. "Hey. Nice to meet you." Andre replied. "Nice to meet you too." Amber said. "Oh, Andre. I wanted you meet Nina. She's my cousin that I've been telling you about." Tori said. "You've been talking about me?" Nina asked. "Yeah... Well," Tori said to Nina. "Hey, is everyone else getting online?" Tori asked Andre. "No. They're still at school. Remember you're eight hours ahead of LA." Andre reminded her. "Oh yeah." Tori remembered. "But then how are talking to us?" Patricia asked. "Well I had to stay home and get my grandma under control." "Why? What's wrong with your grandmother?" Amber questioned. "She freaked out when she turned on her microwave." Andre answered. "What?" Nina asked, confused. Then Alfie walked in the room. "Hey. Trudy says that supper's ready." he said. "Okay." Tori told Alfie. "Hey Andre. We got go eat dinner. I'll see you guys in two weeks." Tori told Andre. "Yeah, see you later Tori." Andre said then logged off. "What do you mean see them in two weeks? ARE YOU MOVING BACK TO AMERICA?" Amber shouted. "No. My friends from America are coming to visit." Tori half-lied to Amber. "Why?" Nina asked. "Are you coming to supper or what?" Alfie asked still standing in the doorway. The girls get up and all five of them walk downstairs to the dining room.

After supper, everyone was in the common room hanging out. Alfie was being a goofball, as usual, and making everyone laugh. Nina got up to refill the bowl of popcorn and chips. She walked in the kitchen and started pouring popcorn into one of the bowls when Joy walked in. "Hi Joy." Nina said trying to sound friendly cause she know Joy likes Fabian. "Hey Nina," Joy said getting a bottled water out the fridge. "I hope your okay with Fabian canceling your date to tutor me. I mean-" "Wa-wa-wa-wa-wait. What?" Nina interrupted. "Oh, you mean he didn't tell you?" Joy asked. Nina shook her head no. "Oops. Well you know boys, always keeping secrets from their girlfriends. Who knows what else he's hiding." Joy said then walked out the room. Fabian walked in after Joy left. "Hey," he said. Nina grabbed his wrist then pulled him into the hallway.

"You canceled our date to tutor Joy?" Nina yelled at Fabian. "H-How did you find out?" Fabian asked. "Joy told me. And I can't believe that you would do that!" Nina explained. "Joy asked me to help," Fabian argued. "what was I supposed to do?" "Hmm, here's an idea. Say NO!" Nina remarked. "I mean everyone can see that Joy in love with you but for some reason, you can't." Nina continued. "That's because I only have eyes for you." Fabian said in a softer, kinder tone. "See, I would believe that if you hadn't already lied to me." Nina said. "Nina I-" Fabian started. "Do you like Joy?" Nina interrupted. "You know, more than a friend? And I want the truth." "I don't know. Maybe. But I love you." Fabian stated. "No, you're just saying that so I won't get angry with you." Nina said then sighs. "You know what Fabian... we're through." Nina stated. "What? because of the Joy thing?" Fabian asked. "No. Because you lied to me." Nina said then walked away.

The next morning was the arrival of iCarly and the Anubis residents, apart from Tori, Trudy, and Victor (who wasn't all that thrilled to have more people in the house), had no idea that they were coming. Everyone had just awoken when Trudy called them downstairs. The teens walked to the main hall, in their pajamas, either rubbing their eyes or yawning. "What's this about Trudy?" Mick asked, yawning. "Well we have some guests staying with us for a few days, and I think you guys should meet them." Trudy explained. "And why couldn't you have let us get dressed first. I mean look at my hair!" Amber whined. Trudy was just about to say something when the doorbell rang. She answered the door and Carly, Sam, Freddie, Spencer, Gibby, and Guppy walk through the door. "Hey!" Tori greeted, smiling, and ran to give them a hug. Tori gave both Sam and Carly a hug at the same time. She gave Gibby a hug, then Guppy, Spencer picked her up and hugged her. Then finally, she gave Freddie a hug who took a while to let go. After Carly and Sam pry Freddie off of Tori, Nina said, " Oh my gosh! You're iCarly!" "Yeah." Carly said. "Excuse me," Spencer said bouncing up and down with his legs crossed, "But I drank four large cups of lemonade before I got here. Can you _please_ show me to the bathroom?" Trudy points down the hall. Spencer bounces his way to the bathroom.

"So what are you doing here?" Amber asked politely. "Um. We just needed a place to stay while we were in town," Carly lied. "But I thought we were-" Gibby started until Sam stomped on his foot. "OW! But I thought we were-" Gibby tried to say until Sam interrupted him. "Gibby, come here!" she said. Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Gibby walked over to a corner near the front door. "What? I thought we were here to do iCarly for the Halloween competition thing." Gibby questioned in a hushed tone. "We are it's just-" Carlry replied in a hushed tone until she was interrupted by Sam. "It's just we don't want any of those freaks knowing that we're doing iCarly. 'Cause you know, they'll want be apart of it and stuff. And I really DON'T want them to be," Sam yelled in a hushed tone. "And again you don't have to be RUDE," Freddie said, in a hushed tone, to Sam then to turns to Gibby, "It's just we don't want these guys ruining our chances of winning." "Okay. I get it. No need to get all chopped up." Gibby said. "What?" Sam asked.

"You know chopped up. Don't people say that?" Gibby questioned. "No." Freddie stated. "No says that!" Carly explained. "Well _I_ do." Gibby said. "Yeah, but your a Gibby." Sam explained. "Hey guys!" Tori called from the group. "Do you want us to show you around?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks." Carly thanked an walked ver to the rest of the house. "Oh! I almost forgot." Trudy exclaimed. "Mr. Sweet said that school will be closed for a while, due to a gas leak. So you guys will be staying here instead." "Yes!" the Anubis residents cheered. "Great. Since there's no school and I met... _whoever_ these people are, I'm going to bed. Late. **[as in later]**" Eddie says, walking out the room. " Spencer walks right when Eddie leaves. "Hey! You guys have some cool soap in the bathroom," he said and pull out a small red oval-ish thing, wrapped in a clear plastic wrap. "That's candy." Trudy said. "Oh," Spencer replied. "I'll be back," he said, walkimg back to the bathroom to wash his hands with the real soap. "Anyway, you guys will be sleeping in the common room. At night we'll pull out the air mattresses and you can put your stuff in the laundry room." Trudy said. "Okay" the iCarly gang replied. "Now I'll just get breakfast ready while you guys get settled in," Trudy said then walked to the kitchen.

Later that evening, about an hour before bed, everyone was in the common room, in their pajamas, telling jokes and crazy stories. "...then the guy said, well why not improve the quality and check the white balance." Freddie said then laughed hysteralically. No one else laughed. "Come on! That was a classic," Freddie said. "Dude, even Amber has said funnier jokes than that. And she's terrible," Jerome told Freddie. "Yeah," the other Anubis residents, except Tori, agreed. "Okay, let's do something else," Amber said then gasped. "Let's play truth or dare!" Everyone groaned. "What?" Amber asked. "Don't you think truth or dare is a little...8th grade?" Carly asked Amber. "No," Amber replied. "and we're playing." Everyone groaned again. "Fine. But there has to be rules." Nina told Amber. "Fine." Amber complained. "Tell us your rules."

"Okay. You can't pass a truth or dare, you have to do them. You have to answer the truths honestly, so NO lying. You can't give any dares that involve Victor or causes him to come down here and we can't leave the house. Got it?" Nina asked everyone. "Got it," everyone said. "Wait. Can I add one more rule?" Tori asked. "Sure," Nina replied. "Whatever happens here tonight, stays in here. Nothing that happens here ends up around the school. And whatever is admitted or done in this game cannot be held against them." Tori told them. "What do mean?" Sam asked. "Like if Jerome admits to something embarrassing or has to do something embarrassing, you can't hold it against him." Tori explained. "Okay," everyone agreed. "Now let's get started." Alfie said a little too eager. "I'll go first," Alfie said. "Jerome, truth or dare?" "Umm... truth?" Jerome said. "If you had to kiss one of the girls in here, who would it be?" Alfie asked. "Dare." Jerome changed his answer. "I dare you to answer the question." Alfie replied. Jerome sighs. "Duh, Nina." Jerome said awkwardly. Nina looked a little suprised. "Hmm... I am both offended, yet relieved." Mara said. **[sorry I just really like that part in Shake it Up]** "Yeah," the others girls, except Nina, replied. "So anyway, Nina you're turn," Jerome quickly changed the subject. "Ok ummm... Sam. Truth or dare?" Nina asked. "Dare," Sam said, confidently. "I dare you to... get one of your bras, fill it with pudding, stick it in the freezer, then when it's frozen, beat Freddie with it." Nina dared Sam. "WHAT?" Freddie quickly said after Nina made that comment. Sam shrugged, walked into the laundry room, where her suitcases were, came back out with a bra, then filled it with pudding that Trudy had left on the counter, and stuck it in the freezer. When Sam returned, the game continued.

"Tori, truth or dare?" She asked. "Dare?" Tori said unsure. "I dare you to tell Jerome that he's the hottest guy on the planet and you're hopelessly in love with him." Sam told Tori. "Why?" Tori asked Sam. "To amuse me," Sam said. Tori then told Jerome that he was the hottest guy on the planet and she was hopelessly in love with him. When she said that, she almost vomited. **[not because she hates him, because they are good friends and it's awkward]** "Anyway," Tori continued, "Nina, truth or dare?" "Truth," Nina said. "Do you have any musical talents that you're good at? And if you _do_, tell us what they are," Tori said slyly. Nina looked at her cousin disbelievingly. Nina sighed then said, "Yes. I can play piano and...I sing a little, but I'm not any good at it!" Nina told everyone. Tori scoffed. "Not any good? _puh-lease_. Remember that time when you got the lead in the-" Tori started. "Okay! That's enough _Truth or Dare_ for tonight!" Nina interrupted. "Nina," Fabian started. "How come you never told us you can sing?"

"You know what? I'm _really_ tired. I think I'm going to go to bed early. Goodnight!" Nina said quickly, then quickly left the room. "She's hiding something," Patrica said. "Yeah," Amber agreed. "Tori, how did you know about Nina singing, I mean it seems like she doesn't want anyone to know." Amber asked Tori. "Well, everyone knew back home and I'm not just talking about family. I mean people at church, at the mall, at school, in the grocery store, EVERYONE knew that she sings." Tori replied. "How?" Spencer asked. "Well 'cause she sang all the time, and I mean ALL the time. Sometimes she sang so much, we had to pay her to NOT sing." Tori answered. "But for some reason, she didn't want you guys to know," she told the Anubis residents. "But why wouldn't she want to tell us?" Amber asked, soundly a little hurt. "I don't know, but I wouldn't bother her about it. She gets a little sensetive about singing." Tori said, then got up and exited the room. "Well," Fabian said looking at his watch, "We better get to bed before Victor does his speech." Everyone except iCarly leaves the room. "Well, we better get to bed too, we got to be up late tomorrow doing iCarly, so it's better we get plenty of sleep now," Freddie said sitting on his air mattress. "Yeah, goodnight," Carly said. "Night," everyone else responsed. Carly turned off the light and everyone went to sleep.

**Don't worry Victorious will be coming soon. Also, tell me what song you think Nina should sing in the talent show, if she does perform. I already have ideas, but I'm open to suggestions. Also I think Nina and Tori should later on sing a duet, but for a different thing, so any ideas for that? Please review and give suggestions for songs and couples. Again sorry for uploading so late. Love you guys! (:**


	5. Author's Note No 1

**Author's Note**

**Man I hate these things, but I really need some suggestions on what everyone's costume should be for the Halloween dance. And two songs that Nina should sing. But mainly the Halloween thing. I need costumes for...**

**Amber  
>Patricia<br>Nina  
>Mara<br>Joy  
>Tori<br>Mick  
>Alfie (something Alfie-ish)<br>Fabian  
>Eddie<br>Jerome  
>Kelly (OC and Eddie's date)<br>*ALL COSTUMES MUST BE APPROPRIATE FOR K+***

**No iCarly for a reason.**

**Also, I need song suggestions for Nina. One for her to sing in the talent show and another as a duet with Tori (for another reason). VICTORIOUS IS COMING SOON. They will be here in the next few chapters. **

**PLEASE give suggestions. Love ya! (:**


	6. Halloween Part 1

Halloween Part 1

It was the morning before Halloween. Amber was freaking out because the dance was tomorrow and she didn't have a costume yet. All the other girls had gotten a costume or had one in mind so they weren't freaking out. Mr. Sweet had informed the all the students that, since the school was closed, they moved the dance to a nearby teen club. iCarly was getting everything ready for the iCarly webcast tonight and the rest of the boys were in the common room, thinking about who to ask to the Halloween dance.

_*With the boys*_  
>"I think I'll ask Joy," Fabian said sitting on one of the couches in the common room. "I'm definitely taking Mara." Mick told everyone. "I'm taking that Kelly chick from Drama," Eddie said nonchalantly. "I'm not going with anyone," Jerome lied. He knew that if he told the guys who he <em>really<em> wanted to take to the dance, Fabian would try to beat him up. Like I said _try._ "How am I going to to get Amber to go to the dance with me? I mean I worked _really_ hard on my costume, but she won't go with me unless I wear something that compliments her outfit. Which she hasn't even picked out yet," Alfie complained. "Good luck, mate," Jerome said, patting Alfie on the back, then walked to his room. Jerome sat on his bed thinking about how he was going to ask Nina to the dance. "_Should I ask Amber" he thought. "No, she'll make a big deal out of it. How about Mara? No. She'll be too busy with Mick or the girls. Patricia won't help, Joy won't help, I barely know Carly and Sam. I know!." _"I'll ask Tori!" Jerome accidently said out loud. "Ask Tori what?" Alfie asked, who had just walked through the door. "Umm.. ask Tori if... she's seen my... SWEATER! Ask her if she's seen my sweater, which I'll ask her now," Jerome said, and rushed out the room. "Hmm.." Alfie said looking back at the door Jerome had just ran out of. Jerome ran up the stairs passing Nina, Amber, and Mara, who were walking down, and ran to Nina's room. Tori was fixing her hair when Jerome walked in. "Tori, I need your help," he told her. "With what?" Tori asked. "I need you to help me figure out a way to ask Nina to be my date to the dance," Jerome replied. "You like Nina?" Tori yelled. "Shhh.." Jerome said as he closed to door behind him. "someone might hear you," he said. "Sorry. But yeah, sure, I'll help you," Tori said. "Thank you." Jerome told her and sat on Nina's bed. "But you do realize the dance is tomorrow." Tori said and sat next to him. "I know, That's why I need your help, to see if she likes me." Jerome said. "Okay, I'll find out today if she likes you." Tori told him. "Thanks!" Jerome thanked and gave Tori a hug. When they broke apart Tori said, "But you owe me." "Yeah Yeah." Jerome replied then smiled.

_*Later that day with Tori and Nina*_  
>Tori and Nina were sitting at the dining table, looking at pictures on Tori's blue pear-shaped PearPad. They were talking and laughing when Tori asked, "So what do you think of Jerome?" "What about him?" Nina questioned. "You know... do you..<em>like<em> him?" Tori said. Nina blushed a little and put her head down. "Oh my gosh, you do!" Tori semi-yelled. "Yes! Okay! I do like Jerome," Nina told Tori. "So, if he asked you to the dance, you would say yes?" Tori asked. "Yeah, totally. But it's not like he's going to. He _clearly_ doesn't like me. Why are you asking?" Nina questioned. "Oh, no reason I just was just...curious." Tori answered. "Umm.. I gonna go to the bathroom," Tori said. Then stood up and walked out the door, closest to Nina and turned to the right. Then when Nina wasn't looking she ran the other direction to Jerome and Alfie's room.

_*With Jerome and Tori*_  
>Tori quickly knocked on Jerome's door, three times, and walked in. Jerome was sitting on his bed reading a book. Alfie was out trying to get Amber to go with him <strong>[as in Alfie]<strong>. "Hey," Jerome greeted. "Did you talk to Nina?" He said sitting up. "Yep. Looks like somebody's getting a date to the dance," Tori sang. "YES!" Jerome cheered, stood up, and picked Tori up and spun her around "Thank you!" he said. Then Alfie walked in. Jerome stopped spinning Tori when they saw Alfie. Jerome put Tori down. "Umm.. I'll just..." Tori said, pointing to the door, and left. Alfie closed the door. "So... what's going on with you and Tori?" Alfie asked Jerome. "Me and Tori? Nothing. Why?" Jerome said. Alfie then said, "It's just.. you two seem awfully close and I'm just thinking that-" "Nothing is going on with me and Tori," Jerome interrupted. "You sure?" Alfie questioned. "Yeah. Tori's my best friend, and that's all." Jerome told Alfie. Alfie looked a little hurt. "Oh," he said. "What's wrong?" Jerome asked Alfie. "Nothing, it's just...you know..I thought _I_ was your best friend, but if I've been replaced by Tori then-" "Tori's my _girl_ best friend. You're still number one man," Jerome interrupted again. Alfie smiled happily and said, "That's all I need to hear!" and ran to give Jerome a hug. When they quickly pull apart Jerome said jokely, "You're an idiot." "Awww, thank you!" Alfie replied then they walked out the room. **[i got that from Zoey 101 :P)**

_*iCarly*  
><em>Carly and Sam were hanging out with Amber in her room, talking about going to the new Glitter Gloss that had just opened. Spencer was making spagetti tacos. Freddie, Gibby, and Guppy were in the common room, setting up the iCarly stuff. "So, what's this for?" Gibby said, holding up a rubber chicken. "An iCarly bit, remember the rubber chicken fight _,_" Freddie told him. "Oh yeeeaah," Gibby remembered. "So when are we going to do iCarly anyway?" Gibby questioned. "After lights out. Victor's leaving tonight for a business trip or something and Trudy's going to some party with Fabian's Uncle Ade. So will do it after everyone's asleep. And we HAVE to make sure the show is scary most of the time," Freddie told Gibby. Outside the common, in the hall, Jerome was standing there, eavesdropping. "Scary, huh?" He said to himself and quietly chuckled. Jerome had a new prank in mind.

_*Later that evening, Nina and Jerome*  
><em>Everyone had gone out for a late supper, except Nina, Jerome, Tori, and Mara. Tori and Mara were talking in Mara's room. Nina was in the common room sitting on the couch, reading a magazine when Jerome walked in. Nina looked up and saw Jerome. "Hi," she said smiling. "Hey," Jerome replied. _"God, she looks so pretty" he thought._ "Um. Nina, can I ask you something?" Jerome asked as he sat down next to her. "Sure," she said, putting down the magazine. "Would you like to go to the Halloween dance with me?" Jerome asked. "Yes. Yes. Yes! YES! A million times yes!" Nina shouted, smiling then kissed him. At that time Mara and Tori had just walked into the kitchen and when they saw Nina and Jerome kissing, their jaws dropped. Tori and Mara quietly ran out the kitchen and back up the stairs before Nina and Jerome could see them. Nina and Jerome heard keys jingling outside the front door so they broke apart. Everyone had returned from the restaraunt and were walking into the common. Amber yelled, "We're back!" Then Mara and Tori walked downstairs to meet the others. "How was the restaraunt?" Nina asked. "Amazing!" Mick said. "Yeah of course it was amazing to you, you ordered three helpings of lasagna," Patricia said to Mick. "Hey! It's not my fault Pini's has the BEST LASGNA IN THE WORLD." Mick replied. "Yeah, thanks for taking us there." Alfie said to iCarly. "No problem. And besides you can never have too much Pini's," Freddie said. "Even _I_ have to admit it was good, and I hate eating carbs." Amber agreed. "Well then we'll have to go there next time," Mara said, walking over to sit on Mick's lap. "So what have you guys been up to while we were gone?" Joy asked Nina, Jerome, Mara, and Tori. Nina and Jerome look at each other. "Uhh.. you know... we've just been.. really busy." Nina told her. "Oh they've been _busy_ alright." Tori said then looked at Mara and they both giggled. "Huh?" Joy asked, not understanding what Tori meant. "Nothing, we just watched movies and stuff," Nina said to Joy, realizing that Mara and Tori know about her and Jerome. "Well, you kids should get to bed. I'm off to the party. Have a good night!" Trudy said. "Bye," everyone said. Then Trudy left. "Well I'm going to bed," Fabian said yawning. "Goodnight." He kissed Joy on the cheek **[yes they're together now]** and left. "Yeah, It's getting pretty late. We should all get to bed," Mara said. "Yeah," everyone agreed and stood up. Everyone but Jerome and Nina left the room. iCarly went into the laundry to get the air mattresses out. "So does this mean we together now?" Nina asked when everyone had left. "I guess so," Jerome answered. "Let's tell everyone tomorrow." Nina said. "Sure," Jerome told her. Nina kissed Jerome on the cheek and left. Jerome walked into his room to find Alfie playing on his PSP. "Alfie time for phase one of our prank," Jerome said and grabbed his laptop.

_*Later that night*_  
>Outside it was storming and very windy, the perfect weather for a scary webcast. It was 11:27pm and everyone except the iCarly gang, Jerome, and Alfie were asleep. Jerome and Alfie were in their room, on Jeromes bed, with a sound effects board and their laptops. Alfie's screen was on the iCarly homepage and they were patiently waiting for iCarly to start, so they can start their prank. iCarly was in the dining area setting up the equipment and are about to start the show. Carly and Sam were wearing normal clothes while Freddie was still in his pajamas. "Okay, the show starts in 3 minutes, now are you sure no one will wake up?" Carly said. "Don't worry, all of the boys are heavy sleepers and no can hear us from upstairs," Sam told her. "Okay. Where is Gibby? We need him for the first bit." Carly said. "He's getting changed, now will you stop worrying." Freddie told Carly. "Sorry, it's just this webcast is really important and I don't want anything to go wrong." Carly told them. "We know," Spencer said. "Okay. Show starts in ten seconds." Freddie said. Carly and Sam got in their places. "In five, four, three, two..." Freddie counted down. "I'm Carly." Carly said. "And I'm Sam." Sam said. Then both of them said, "And this iCarly!" Sam pressed the cheering button on her remote. "Okay, so we know this isn't our normal iCarly set." Carly started. "But that's because we're at some creepy location in England!" Sam finished for her. "Yep, and we're here doing a very special Halloween webcast." Carly stated. "Woo! Halloween!" Sam cheered. Carly and Sam laughed. "Now first on iCarly-" Carly was interrupted by a clanking sound. "What's that?" Sam asked. "I don't know." Freddie told her. The clanking noise stopped. "Okay, now that <em>that's<em> over. Let's get on with show." Carly said. Then on the computer screen it read the words as Freddie says them, "iCarly presents...Another pathetic play... this week another installment of _The cowboy and the idiot farm girl who thought the cowboy's mustache was a squirrel._"

The screen shows Carly and Sam standing in main hallway, close to the front door, behind a tall wooden table thing. Carly is dressed up in her farm girl outfit and Sam was dressed as cowboy and wearing a fake mustache.

_"Heeeey!" Carly said in a giggly high pitched voice. "You're a cowboy," she continued. "Yes, ma'am. I am what you dare call a cowboy. Cow. Boy." Sam said in a somewhat western/southern accent. "Can I pet your squirrel?" Carly asked. "Uhh, squirrel?" Sam asked her. "Uh-huh that squirrel on your face." Carly answered and petted Sam's mustache with on finger. "Oh no no no. You must of taken a handful of _idjit _pills because this ain't a squirrel. This here a mustache." Sam told Carly. "Does he have a sports car?"_ _Carly asked. "Who?" Sam said. "You're squirrel." Carly told her. "I am going to tell you one time. There ain't no squirrel on my face," Sam said. "Does his car have GPS navigation?" Carly asked. "What the. Listen here she-dummy. This here the old west. Ain't no GPS navamagation dun been invented yet!" Sam told Carly. _Then the lights began to flicker. "Okay. What's going on?" Carly said in her normal voice. "I don't know." Sam replied in her normal voice. Then a deep manic villian laughter and other noises filled the hall.

_*In Jerome and Alfie's room*_  
>Alfie is making noises and laughing into a microphone while he and Jerome are watching iCarly. When they see Carly and Sam scared, they laughed and high-five, luckily Alfie had turned off his mic so they didn't hear the laughter. "Ohh best prank of the year," Jerome said. "Totally," Alfie said to Jerome. "So how 'bout we scare the pee out these girls." Jerome suggested. "And I know exactly how to do it." Alfie said then grabbed the mic.<p>

_*In the hallway with iCarly.*  
><em>All of sudden a creepy,deep voice started saying Carly, Sam,Freddie, Spencer, Gibby, and Guppy's name. "Okay this is _really_ creeping me out." Carly said. "Yeah me, too," Freddie said. "Oh, would you stop being such babies. I'm sure it's nothing," Sam said. Then the started saying "I'm going to kill you." Carly and Sam scream.

_*Upstairs Nina/Amber/Tori's room*  
><em>The three girls were sleepy soundly even with the huge storm happening outside. Then, Amber had woken up to the sound of screaming. "Tori... Tori... Tori!" She whispered. Tori groaned and moved in her sleep. "Tori, are you up?" Amber whispered. "No," Tori said in a sleepy voice. "I think someone's downstairs." Amber told Tori. "It's probably nothing. Now let me sleep." Tori said to Amber. Then the creepy laughter happened again. Amber and Tori quickly sat up in their beds. They looked at each other then they both whined, "Nina." Then ran over to Nina's bed. "Whoa. What's going on?" Nina said, waking up, seeing Amber and Tori sitting on her bed. "We think someone broken in." Amber explains. "You guys are probably just imagining it." Nina told them. Then they all hear screaming coming from downstairs. Nina sat up. "Still think we're just imaging it?" Amber asks Nina. All three of them open their door and see Mara, Patricia, and Joy opening theirs. "Come on," Nina said and all of them walk down the hall to their corridor door.

*Downstairs*  
>"What is going on?" Tori said walking down the stairs with the rest of the girls following her. All the boys are walking out their rooms at this point. "iCarly's special Halloween webcast?" Carly said. Sam pressed the cheer button on her remote, then after a few senconds she stopped it. "Wait, we're on camera right now?" Amber asked. "While I'm wearing this?" Everyone rolled their eyes. "We heard screaming," Mara said. "Oh that was us." Carly said. "Well why were you screaming?" Patricia questioned. "'Cause we were hearing weird noises and a voice saying 'I'm going to kill you.'" Spencer answered. When Spencer said "I'm going to kill you," he tried to imitate it. "Well who could be doing that?" Mick asked. Everyone, except iCarly, turned to Jerome and Alfie. "What? We didn't do it." Alfie protested. Then after a moment he and Jerome snickered then burst out laughing. "Dude, if we weren't trying to win a contest right now I'd flatten you both like a pancake," Sam threatened. The clock striked 12. "Ok, ok calm down. It was a joke. No need for violence," Jerome said. Then the lights started to flicker and weird noises filled the room. "Would you guys stop. There's no point in continuing this prank." Mick said. "That's not us," Jerome told them. "Yeah right," Fabian said. "Seriously," Alfie said. "I swear on my relationship with Amber." "They're telling the truth," Nina said. "But then if they're not doing it, who is?" Joy questioned. Tori turned her head to look behind her (which is the end of the hall where the boys' rooms are). Her eyes widen, then she points to the end of the hall and says, "And what's that?" Everyone turns in that direction and either their eyes widen or they gasp, or both.<p>

**Left you with a little cliffhanger. Anyway if you guys have any suggestions about anything, I'll take them into consideration. I still need Halloween costumes. And I'll try to upload part 2 tomorrow. Please review and thanks for reading! Love ya!**


	7. Halloween Part 2

**Sorry for not uploading. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. Also in this chapter I made my own version of a TV show episode. Tell me what you think it is. *Hint* The show has Victoria Justice in it. Please review.**

Halloween Part 2

Tori turned her head to look behind her (which is the end of the hall where the boys' rooms are). Her eyes widen, then she points to the end of the hall and says, "And what's that?" Everyone turns in that direction and either their eyes widen or they gasp, or both. At the end of the hall they see two zombie-like skeleton creatures slowly walking towards them. Everyone screams. Alfie jumps into Jerome's arms bridal style and Freddie drops the camera, which breaks."RUN!" Amber yells. Everyone starts to run to the front door. "Wait!" Tori yells. Everyone stops and looks at her. "Ladies first!" She says and grabs Joys arm and all the girls run out the door first while the boys "Hey!" Then the boys quickly follow, Jerome still holding Alfie.

_*Outside*_  
>It is still severely storming. The rain is pouring down hard and the winds are very powerful. Jerome has put Alfie down and all the teens are running down the path. At the end of the path, half of them run to the left while the other half run to the right.<p>

**[Group 1: Nina, Jerome, Alfie, Fabian, Tori, Carly, Sam, Patricia, and Spencer. Group 2: Mara, Joy, Mick, Eddie, Amber, Freddie, Gibby, and Guppy]**

_*With Group 1*_  
>The group run into a woodsy forest area. The teens continued runnig until a light bolt hut the ground right in the middle of the group. Everyone jumps to the ground. "That lighting. Almost hit us!" Tori yelled, out of breathe. "We can't keep running. Especially in this storm," Fabian tells everyone. "We'll never make it." "Well what are supposed to do? We have some..<em>creatures<em> coming after us." Patricia says to Fabian, not sure what to call the things chasing them. "Um, guys. One of the creatures is coming this way!" Nina screams. They all look to where Nina is pointing, and sure enough one of the creatures are walking towards them. They all scream and run in the opposite direction the creature was coming from and they stay together till they see a bunch of trails leading in different directions. Nina, Fabian, Patrica, Alfie run down one trail. Carly, Sam, and Spencer run down another. And Jerome and Tori run down the very last one.

_*With Tori and Jerome*_  
>Tori and Jerome both enter the trail, but once agian they divide and run down separate, smaller trails. Tori is runnning but then trips on a loose branch, falls and rolls down the, not very steep, hill. She sits up and grasps her left ankle in pain. "JEROME!" she yells through the roar the pouring rain and thunder. "JEROME!" she calls out again. She looks behind her and sees both creatures walking toward her. Tori trys to pull herself down the hill, to get away from them, but doesn't get very far very quickly. "HELP!" she calls out. She looks back at the creatures, now not too far from getting her. Jerome then runs up to her from the opposite direction the creatures are coming. "What are you doing? Come on." He says, kneeling next to her. "I can't. I hurt my ankle." Tori told him. Jerome looks at the creatures who are almost reaching them. Jerome picks Tori up in a bridal carriage and runs away from the creatures.<p>

_*With Group 2*_  
>Everyone has been running for a while and decided to go back to the house. They arrive and sit in the common room. "Ugh. My hair is SOAKED," Amber complains. "We all are," Freddie tells her. Nina, Patricia, Fabian, Alfie, Carly, Sam, and Spencer walk through the door. "Hey!" Gibby greets. "Hey." Nina says then flops down on the couch closest to the window. "When dod you guys get here?" Nina asks. "A few minutes ago," Mick replies. "Where's Tori and Jerome?" Freddie asks. "I don't I haven't seen them. Here. I'll call Tori," Fabian says then runs to his room and grabs his phone. He walks back to the common room while dialing Tori's number.<p>

_*With Jerome and Tori*_  
>Jerome is now walking in the clearing, with Tori asleep in his arms. Tori's phone starts ringing in her red Hollywood Arts sweatshirt. Jerome pulls the phone out of her pocket with his right hand, careful not to drop Tori. He answers it and puts it on speaker. "Hello?" he says. "Hey, where are you? Are you and Tori okay?" Fabian says through the phone. "Yeah. We're fine. Well, Tori's not. She hurt her ankle," Jerome states. "How bad is it?" Fabian asks. "I don't know. I'm not a doctor." Jerome nearly shouts. "Well how far are you from the house?" Fabian questions. "About ten minutes or so," Jerome tell him. "Okay see you then." Fabian says then hangs up. Tori starts to stir. "Mmm," Tori mumbles as she wakes up. "Hey," she says, sleepyly. "You know," Jerome says, "It's not fair that <em>I<em> have to be the one carrying somebody back to the house." "Well _I_ have a hurt ankle," Tori told him. "Yeah, yeah." he says. They continue walking for a few more minutes. "Okay. I need a break." Jerome states. He walks over to a log at the side of the road. As he sets Tori on the log, she says, "Ow." "Sorry," Jerome tells her. He sits down next to her. "You should probably get that checked out," he states. "Yeah, I probably should," she replies. "Here," he says then grabs Tori's leg, near her ankle and puts it on his lap. "Ow, ow," Tori cries as he's moving her foot. "Better?" Jerome asks. Tori nods. "Sooo," Tori begins, "By the looks of you and Nina earlier today, I take it that you're taking her to the dance." "Yep," Jerome answers. "Well I'm happy for you. But just so you know, I love you both [loves him like a brother] but Nina's my cousin so you break her heart, I break you. Got it?" Tori says with a slight smile [well a smile with no teeth]. "Got it," Jerome says slightly scared. "Okay, let's get back to the house," he told Tori while standing up. Jerome picks up Tori and carries her all the way back to the house.

_*At the house right after the phone call*_  
>"So where are they?" Spencer asks. "They're on their way home but Tori hurt her ankle," Fabian tells everyone. "What? How bad is it?" Mick asks. "They're not sure...and since when did <em>you <em>care about Tori?" Fabian asks. "Hey! Tori's a cool kid. When Mara couldn't help me with my training, she helped out and at the end she made me brownies...don't ever eat her brownies," Mick says. "Yeah, she is really nice. And so is Carly, Freddie, Spencer, and Gibby. Sam is sometimes nice but not all the time. No offense Sam. And Guppy's just so cute." Mara states. "None taken," Sam says. "Yeah and you guys are really nice too. Well most of you," Carly tells them, smiling. "Hey. Have any of you ever notice that when Tori first got here she said she went to that performing arts school but when never asked her what her talent was." Amber says, out of the blue. "Yeah. Nina, she's your cousin, what's her talent?" Joy asks. "Well she sings and she's really good. But she didn't really plan to audition," Nina says to everyone. "What do you mean?" Fabian questions. "Well a while ago, Hollywood Arts was holding this event called _The Big Showcase_ and Trina was planning on singing this song called _Make it Shine_. But at a slower speed so people can 'hear her range and vocal clarity'" Nina mocks. "Did I mention she's a terrible singer?" Nina continues," Anyway, Trina drank this Chinese herb gargale that _supposed_ to make you sing better, but she got allerigic reation to it and it made her tongue all big and swollen, so Tori had to fill in at the last minute. She did an amazing job and the principal thought she was really talented so he offered her a chance to go to Hollywood Arts, which she accepted. She sent me an email about it and a video of the performance so that's how I know." Nina explains. "Can we see it?" Amber asks. "Umm... you'll have to ask Tori. I don't have to video anymore," Nina tells her. Jerome and Tori walk through the front door and walk into the common room. "OH MY GOSH! What happened?" people ask, crowding around Tori and Jerome. "Did the aliens abduct you and when you were running from their spaceship you fell and hurt your ankle?" Alfie asks. "Something like that," Tori tells him. "I was running from those zombie creature things and I tripped and hurt my ankle," she explains to everyone. "Well let's take a look at it," Freddie states. Jerome lies her down one on of the couches and Freddie checks of her ankle. "Well I'm no doctor but it doesn't look too bad. You may have just popped it but we should take to a doctor later," he says. "Umm, guys. I don't want to alarm you, but the creatures are coming up the path!" Carly says while look out the window. Nina looks out the window to see the creatures almost to the front door. "Guys run! Now!" Nina yells. "Where?" Amber asks. "Upstairs! Go, hurry!" Nina says as everyone runs out the room **[Tori is actually quickly limping with Fabian's help. Her right arm is wrapped around Fabian's neck and Fabian's left arm is wrapped around her waist while he helps her walk]**. Everyone runs upstairs to the girls' corridor, slams the door, and put a chair, that was just next to a wall, under the doorknob. "That's not going to hold them!" Eddie yells. "You're right. Umm let's go to attic!" Nina says. They all run to the attic door. "Aww man it's got a padlock!" Amber whines. Sam rips off the padlock and opens the door. All the boys, except Freddie, Spencer, Gibby, and Guppy, stare at her shocked. "You guys can stand there all you want, but we got some weird creatures after us so are you coming or what?" Sam asks as the rest of the girls, except Tori, and the iCarly boys run up the attic stairs. The boys, Tori, and Sam run up after the rest of the group, closing the attic door behind them. They all run inside, close the other attic door [the on actually inside the attic]. Some of the boys pile junk against the door. They all run to the far end of the attic, near the panel. They all lean against the wall in two rows. The back is standing up while the front row in sitting down. They hear banging coming at the other end of the door. "We're gonna die," Gibby says. "No, we're not going to die," Fabian trys to reassure him. "We're gonna die," Gibby repeats. "We are NOT going to die," Fabian says. "We're going to die." "GIBBY!" everyone, except Gibby, shouts. The creatures push open the door, knocking all the stuff that is blocking the door down. Everyone screams as they get closer. When the creatures are about one or two feet away from them the creatures start laughing. Everyone is confused. The creatures take off their faces, which were really masks, to reveal Trudy and Uncle Ade who are laughing. "Trudy?" Mick asks. "Uncle Ade?" Fabian asks. "Nice work," Tori says smiling. "Huh?" everyone asks. Tori gets up and high fives Trudy and Uncle Ade. "GOTCHA!" they yell. "Wait a minute, this was a joke?" Nina questions. Tori, Trudy, and Uncle Ade all nod. "I can't believe this," Joy states. "Would you like some tea, Ade?" she asks Uncle Ade, still laughing. "Yes, that would be lovely," Uncle Ade tells her. They leave. Everyone else gets up. "Wow. That was soo funny Tori," Amber says sarcastically. "Yeah. Hilarious." Freddie says, also being saracastic. Everyone starts to leave. "Wait. Guys!" Tori says as they all begin to leave. Alfie puts a hand on her shoulder, looks at her, opens his mouth like he's about to say something, then walks away. Gibby shakes his head at her then follows Alfie out the door. "Guys!" Tori yells as the last person closes the door. "Guys come on, it was a joke!" she says while limping to the attic door. She opens the door and sees everyone. "GOTCHA!" they yell. "Ohhh!" Tori whines as takes one step away from the door. Everyone comes in and each, individually, give her a hug.

_*10am*_  
>Everyone had woken from a deep sleep and were on their way to breakfast.<p>

_*With Mara, Patricia, and Joy*_  
>"So the dance is tonight. Are you guys excited?" Mara asks while making her bed. "Totally," Joy says. "Eh," Patricia reponses. "Why aren't you excited Patricia?" Mara questions her. "I just think dances are stupid," Patricia replies. "Oh, please. You're just saying that because you don't have a date." Joy tells her. "Why don't you have a date?" Mara questions. "No one asked you?" "It's not that no one asked her. It's that she was waiting for a certain bad boy to ask her," Joy explains. "You like Eddie?" Mara says. "No, I don't. Now can we please get to breakfast I'm starving," Patricia says then leaves. "She likes him," Joy whispers to Mara. Mara giggles and they both leave the room.<p>

_*At breakfast*_  
>Everyone is eating breakfast at the table, except for iCarly they are eating on the couches in the common room. "Everyone I have an announcement to make," Nina says standing up. She looks at Jerome and Jerome nods. "Jerome and I are going out," Nina tells everyone. Amber does a spit take <strong>[where you have water or juice or something and you spit it out and it looks kinda like a mist]<strong> on Tori. Tori has a grossed out look on her face. "Sorry," Amber tells her. "Wait a minute. You and slimeball here are going out?" Patrica asks Nina. Nina nods. "Well I'm happy for you," Mara states. "Yeah. Whoever thought that Jerome could get a girlfriend. No offense, mate," Alfie says. Jerome glares at Alfie. "Well I think you two make a cute couple," Joy tells Nina and Jerome. "Thanks," Nina says. "Well... _that_ was unexpected," Amber states. "Yeah. Anybody else got any other suprises?" Mick jokes. Amber and Nina start drinking their orange juice. "Patricia likes Eddie," Joy tells everyone. Amber and Nina both do a spit take on Tori. "REALLY?" Tori complains **[about the spitting on her]** then grabs her napkin and wipes her face. "Joy, I do not!" Patricia says. "You keep denying it, but it's true," Joy tells her. Patricia glares at Joy then gets up and leaves the room. Mara follows. "This was an... _interesting _breakfast," Carly says from the couch. "We've had weirder," Mick tells her. "So Tori, how's your foot?" Fabian asks. "Oh it's fine. Trudy says that I should stay off it a little while but it should be fine by tonight. But I should probably lay of the heels for a little while." Tori explains. "Well that's good," Freddie says from the couch. Everyone resumes having their normal conversations but Eddie stays quiet. He can't stop thinking about what Joy said about Patricia. Does he _like _Patricia?

**Please review.**

***Hint on upcoming chapters:*  
>Halloween Dance, Tori's birthday, Victorious arrives, talent show, the singing event at the school, and a very special school banquet or something like that [not sure what to call it]. If you guys want any other special events or anything, feel free to tell me. You don't have to though. Also Cabbie will be coming in the Victorious chapters.<strong>


	8. Snowed in

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while anyway here's the story.**_  
><em>

_*Later that day*_  
>It was about 8 hours before the Halloween Dance and Amber has all the girls getting perpared now. Carly and Sam have also decided to join them since they were bored. All the girls are sitting in the common room wearing comfortable pajamas and robes. They also have an avacado mask on their faces and cucumbers on their eyes. Jerome and Fabian enter the common room door. Jerome bursts out laughing when he see the girls. "Looks like Shrek just had babies," Jerome jokes. Jerome and Fabian laugh. "Ha ha, Jerome," Amber says taking off the cucumbers and sitting up. "But unlike you, we actually care about how we look." "So you don't <em>mind<em> looking like a bunch of freaks?" Jerome asks. "You know what? Come here I want to give you a piece of my mind." Patricia says taking off her cucumbers. "Actually," Tori states putting her arm out in front of Patricia. "I have a better idea." Tori has a sly look on her face.

_*From the camera's view, like how would see it on TV*_  
>One by one you see the people sitting on the couch with the avacado mask and cucumbers on their eyes. From the couch closest to the window to the other couch, going clockwise. First you see Carly, then Sam, Mara, Joy, and Amber. On the couch closest to the dining table, still clockwise, you see Patricia, Tori, Nina, and lastly Fabian and Jerome also wearing a mask and cucumbers.<p>

_*regular view*_  
>Alfie walks in the common room. "Hey Jerome, have you my-" he stops in midsentence when he sees Jerome and Fabian wearing an avacado mask and cucumbers. Alfie laughs. "Shut up!" Jerome shouts. Mick, Eddie, Freddie, and Spencer walk in. They too laugh at the sight of Fabian and Jerome. "Would you stop laughing, you're harshing my mellow," Tori says. "You sound like a hippie," Patrica tells Tori. "What do have against hippies?" Tori asks. "Nothing really," Patricia states. The two girls laugh. "How was that funny?" Carly asks. "And how long are guys going to laugh?" Carly asks the boys who are still laughing at Fabian and Jerome. Gibby enters the room. "You guys are having a facials and you didn't invite me?" Gibby says and sits down on the armchair next to Jerome then sticks his hand in bowl of the avacado mask and smears it on his cheeks and forehead. He then picks up a cucumber off a plateful of sliced cucumbers and eats it. Everyone in the room looks at him weirdly. "What? Can't a guy enjoy a nice facial now and then?" Gibby asks. Trudy walks into the room. "Kids. I have some bad new-" she starts to say until she sees Jerome, Fabian, and Gibby. "I'm not even going to ask. Anyway I have some bad news." Trudy states "What is it?" Freddie asked. "The school dance has been canceled." Trudy said. "WHAT?" everyone, except iCarly, shouts. "The roads are closed. Now one can go anywhere because of the snow," Trudy explains. "It's snowing?" Joy asks and moves the curtain to look out the window.<p>

The ground was covered in what looked like at _least_ 6 inches of snow. "Great. We're snowed in," Joy complains. "Now calm down. Mr. Sweet said you will have the dance once school opens back up. But it will be after the talent show," Trudy explains. "But Trudy. It's a Halloween Dance. If it's not Halloween then it's just a costume ball," Amber tells Trudy. "I'm sorry." Trudy says then leaves the room. "At least Trudy went to market yesterday instead of today," Fabian says. "Looks like we're going to have to reschedule our date," Nina tells Jerome. "So now what are we going to do tonight?" Joy asks. Amber gasps. "I have an idea!" she says the runs out the room. A few minutes later Amber comes back and says, "Girls. We're having a sleepover." "What?" Patricia asks. "We are having a sleepover. Tonight. Here. In the common room." Amber explains. "And Trudy has allowed this?" Carly questions. Amber nods. "So be here at 7 with your pajamas on and be ready to slumber." Amber says. "And what are we boys suppose to do?" Mick questions Amber. "I don't know. Play bingo for all I care. As long as you're no where near us or disturbing us." Amber answers.

_*7:00pm*_  
>The common room is filled with hundreds of pillows and blankets. The dining table is overflowing with snacks and the kitchen is filled with sweets. Amber has put up decorations all over the room. She has helium balloons, streamers, even a big banner that says, "Anubis House Sleepover!"<p>

All the girls walk into the common wearing their pajamas and thier jaws drop. "Amber, you surely have outdone yourself," Carly says. "I know. Now let's party!" Amber shouts. Tori closes the common room doors near the front door and Sam closes the ones near the dining room. "So what do we do now?" Patricia asks. "I know," Tori says and turns on the stereo. Ashley Tisdale's _Crank it Up_ plays through the speakers. All the girls get up and dance.

_*With the boys*_  
>All the boys, including the iCarlys, have decided to watch movies in Jerome and Alfie's room. They are in the middle of watching a movie when the hear music playing and girls squealing. "Ugh. Are they going to do that all night?" Alfie whines. "I don't know," Fabian answers. "What are they doing?" Eddie asks. "Sounds like they're dancing," Mick replies. "Let's go spy on them," Jerome suggests. All the boys agree and they quietly leave the room and sneak into the kitchen. They slightly poke their heads over the counter window thing to watch the girls.<p>

_*With the girls*_  
>All the girls are dancing and having a good time and are completely unaware of the boys presence. The song changes to Miranda Cosgrove's <em>Dancing Crazy.<em> Tori and Amber are dancing together, [like holding hands and moving their arms kind of dancing] Nina and Carly are dancing together, and everyone else is dancing alone but near each other. At the end of the song everyone sits down and laughs. "That was suprisingly fun," Patricia states. "Yeah," Joy agrees. "Nina, how come you never told us you could sing?" Amber asks. "I don't know. It's just been something I've done around my family. Singing has always been a family thing. And I guess being away from home and everyone shared it with just caused me to keep it to myself," Nina explains. "But Tori said that you used to sing everywhere so how was it a family thing?" Mara questions. "Yeah I did but I was around my family when I did so it didn't really matter to me," Nina says. "And you're around your family now so..." Amber states. Nina looks at Amber confused, then realizes what she meant. "No," she says. "Please. Please please sing us a song Nina." Amber whines. "No. Not going to happen," Nina says. "Pleeeaase," Amber says with puppy dog eyes. "Tori.." Nina turns to her cousin. "Sorry cuz but I'm siding with Amber," Tori tells her cousin.

Nina sighs. "Fine! But you're singing with me." "Okay," Tori replies. "And no one tells the boys got it?" Nina says to all the girls. "Got it," everyone agrees. "What song are we doing?" Tori asks. Nina whispers something in her ear. Tori nods and quickly leaves the room. A few minutes later, Tori returns with her laptop and a piano keyboard. "Do you have it?" Nina asks as Tori walks in. "Yeah I got it on my laptop," Tori replies as she sits next to Nina. "Got what?" Carly asks. "The music to a song I wrote," Nina explains. "YOU WROTE A SONG?" Amber shouts. "Shhhh. Yes but I never recorded the vocals so its only the music," Nina says. "Well let's hear it," Mara states. "Okay," Nina says. Tori is finishing setting everything up and they are about to start. "Can I record you?" Amber asks. "Fine. But you show it to no one," Nina tells Amber. Amber takes out her phone and starts recording video. "You ready?" Tori asks. Nina nods. Tori starts the music.

(How Do You Love Someone- Ashley Tisdale)  
>[<em>italic- Nina<em>, **Bold- Tori**, _**bold/italic- both**_]

_Mama never told me how to love  
>Daddy never told me how to feel<br>Mama never told me how to touch  
>Daddy never showed me how to heal<em>

_Mama never set a good example  
>Daddy never held mama's hands<br>Mama found everything hard to handle_  
><em>Daddy <em>_**never stood up like a man**_

**I've walked around broken  
>Emotionally frozen<br>Getting it on, getting it wrong**

_**How do you love someone without getting hurt?  
>How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt?<br>So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun  
>How do you love, how do you love someone?<br>How do you love, how do you love someone?**_

_I was always the chosen child  
>Their biggest scandal I became<br>They told me I'd never survive  
>But <em>_**survival's my middle name**_

**I've walked around hoping  
>Just barely coping<br>Getting it on, getting it wrong**

_**How do you love someone without getting hurt?  
>How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt?<br>So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun  
>How do you love, how do you love someone?<br>How do you love, how do you love someone?**_

**It's hard to talk, to say what's deep inside  
>It's hard to tell the truth when you've always lied<strong>

_**How do you love someone without getting hurt?  
>How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt?<br>So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun  
>How do you love, how do you love someone?<strong>_

_**How do you love someone and make it last?  
>How do you love someone without tripping on the past?<br>So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun  
>How do you love, how do you love someone?<br>How do you love, how do you love someone?**_  
><strong>Someone<strong>

Everyone applauds and the boys come out of hiding, "Bravo," Jerome says applauding. "How long were you guys there?" Nina asks. "Since you guys were dancing," Alfie tells them. "YOU WERE SPYING ON US?" Patricia yells. "Yeah," Eddie tells her."Anyway," Amber says changing the subject. "You guys were fantasic." "Yeah," everyone agrees. The boys join the girls. "Thanks," Nina says. "You guys should be in the talent show!" Mara points out. Everyone agrees. "I'm not sure about me being in it but Nina should," Tori states. "Noooo," Nina argues. "Yes! You were amazing," Carly tells her. "I hate to admit it but you were pretty good," Joy says. "Yeah. Come Nina," Mick says. Nina looks at everyone and says, "Fine!" Everyone cheers and gives her a group hug.

**Please review.**


	9. Author's Note No 2

**Author's Note Number 2**

**Hey guys. For later on in the story, do you mind telling me your three favorite Victorious songs. One of them has to be a song orginally sung by Tori (or Victoria Justice). The other two can be by whoever. In the story the songs don't have to be performed by the original person who sung it. If you want a certain character (any character) to sing one of the songs just tell me. You don't have to but I would really appreciate it.**

**If you don't remember all the songs here they are:**

**Make it Shine- Tori  
>Freak the Freak Out- Tori<br>Best Friend's Brother- Tori and Cat OR just Tori (choose)  
>Beggin' on Your Knees- Tori<br>All I Want is Everything- Tori  
>I Want You Back- Tori and everyone else<br>You're the Reason- Tori  
>Tell Me That You Love Me- Tori and Andre<br>Finally Falling- Tori and Beck  
>Song 2 You- Tori and Andre<br>Give it Up- Cat and Jade  
>Leave it All to Shine- Victorious and iCarly<br>Broken Glass- Robbie  
>You're the Reason (acoustic version)- Victoria Justice<br>It's Not Christmas Without You- Tori, Cat, and Jade**

**P.S. The songs that are chosen the most will be in the story. The others might, if they fit the story.**

**I don't want to be mean or anything but the more who PM or review telling me their 3 fav songs, the sooner I'll update. This is the only time I'll ever do that.**


	10. Author's Note No 3

**Author's Note #3**

**I'm really sorry for not uploading in a really long time. Honestly. Anyway I will try to upload this weekend. Also, I need some more votes on what Victorious songs characters should sing. If you don't know what I am talking about check out Chapter 9. Author's Note No 2. It can be any character including the Victorious and House of Anubis characters. Also I'm adding **_**Countdown**_** by Andre and Tori (Leon Thomas III and Victoria Justice).**

**Please send in your favs and characters. Love ya.**

**-hoaluver13 :D**


	11. Tori's Birthday

**Sorry for not uploading in a long time. State testing is soon and they compeletly changed it so the teachers are trying to give as much information as possible. Which means more homework.**

**By the way Jerome is not the only guy Tori is close to. She also very close with Fabian and Mick. She close friends with Nina, Amber, Mara, Alfie, and Patricia. And she's really good friends with everyone else. Carly is good friends with Fabian and Alfie. Sam is close friends with Patricia and Alfie. Freddie's really good friends with Fabian and Mara. Everyone else is good friends with everybody. The story...**

_*Anubis House*_  
>Almost a week has past and it was almost Tori's birthday. Trudy had informed the students that the roads have cleared and school will be resuming on Monday, which was Tori's birthday, so they decided to celebrate on Saturday. Amber hadn't quit bothering everyone about what thye should do for Tori's birthday but they finally decided that they were going to take Tori out to dinner.<p>

_*Saturday Tori's Birthday*_  
>Tori had woken up at noon to see that Nina and Amber aren't there. She sat to find a note addressed to her at the foot of the bed. She grabbed the note and read it.<p>

_Dear Tori,  
>Mr. Winkler had a few of us help set up for the talenet show since school is starting back up. He said it will probably take all day but we'll try our best to make it to your birthday dinner.<br>XOXO Mara_

Tori got out of her bed and headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth and comb her hair. When she finished, she headed downstairs, still in her pajamas, and walked into the dining room ans saw Trudy cleaning the table. "Oh. Good you're up. Some of the students went the to help and the others... I don't know where they went. But Fabian's here if you want to hang out with him," Trudy said. "Okay," Tori replied and turned to walk out the door. "Oh! And one more thing," Trudy said. Tori turned back around and Trudy set down her rag and walked over to her. "Happy Birthday," she stated and gave Tori a hug. "Thanks," Tori said when they pulled away. Then, Trudy resumed cleaning and Tori walked over to Fabian's room. She knocked on the door and about ten seconds later Fabian appeared at the door. When Fabian saw Tori he said, "There's the birthday girl!" And picked her up and spun her around into the room. When he set her down Tori asked, "Was that really necessary?" "Yes it was," Fabian replied. Tori quietly chuckled. " Well Amber took all the girls shopping so that'll give us... all day. And the guys went to the arcade, so what do you wanna do?" Fabian questioned as he sat on his bed.

"I don't know," Tori responded as she sat next to him. "Come on it's your birthday we can do whatever you want," Fabian told her. "I'm still new to England so I don't know what there _is_ to do," Tori explained to Fabian. "Okay. Why don't you get dressed and after you eat breakfast, I'll take you out to town," Fabian stated. "Alright," Tori said not too enthusatic. "Come on sound excited," Fabian said. "Alright!" Tori said with fake enthusiam. Then she left.

_*With the girls*_  
>All the girls, apart from Tori, Mara, and Joy, were at a dress store getting dresses for Tori's birthday dinner. Everyone was sitting around, either in the chairs or on the floor, waiting for Amber to finish putting on her tenth dress. They had already picked out their dresses and were growing impatient. "Alright how about this dress?" Amber asked when she stepped out of the dressing room. "Gorgeous," Patricia replied not even looking at Amber. "Now can we go?" "You didn't even look!" Amber cried. "It looks amazing, Amber," Carly said. "Yeah. What she said," Sam stated. "But should I buy this dress or dress number three or dress number eight?" Amber questioned. All the other girls groan. "Amber you'll look good in which ever dress you buy," Nina told her. "You're right. I would. You know what, I'm just buy all three dressed then pick which one I want to wear when I get home," Amber explained. "Yes!" all the girls cheered. Then, while Amber changed, they walked up to the register to pay for their dresses.<p>

When everyone, including Amber, had paid, they exited the store. "Now can we go home?" Sam asked. "No we have to buy shoes to match," Amber cheered. Everyone else, for the billionath time today, groaned at Amber's comment and followed her to the closest shoe shop.

_*At school*_  
>Jerome, Mara, Joy, and Eddie and few other average students were rushing around the drama studio, helping Mr. Winkler set up for the talent show. Some of the students were setting up pull out tables, some were hanging up signs, and others were making or hanging decorations. "Come on guys! We need everything set tonight. Jerome, do mind moving that podium over there please?" Mr. Winkler said. Jerome stopped blowing up balloons and began to move the podium. Eddie came to help.<p>

_*With the boys*_  
>Alfie, Mick, Freddie, Spencer, Gibby, and Guppy had all gone to the arcade to, of course, play video games. Mick and Alfie were going against each in a racing game, Gibby was playing the dancing game with some girl and he was winning, Guppy was cheering on Gibby, and Spencer was actually flirting with one of the young female workers.<p>

_*With Tori and Fabian*_  
>Tori and Fabian were walking down a street, laughing. They were coming back from a movie. "...and then the guy fell into the pool," Tori laughed. Fabian laughed too. "Hey you wanna get something to eat?" he asked. "Sure," Tori replied. They walked for a few more minutes then stopped at a diner. "Wow. It's soo... retro in here," Tori commented, walking in. The diner had bright red booths seats and white tables along the walls. There were rows of small tables and chairs in the middle of the room. And there was a large white counter in front of the kitchen area, which had the cash register and a tips jar and tall red-cushioned stools on the front side of it so customers can eat there. "Yeah," Fabian stated, walking them to a booth. They sat down and about a minute later, a waitress, wearing a pink poodle skirt with an apron and a pink top and roller skates, came to their booth. They ordered their food and continued to talk till their food came.<p>

_*With the girls*_  
>All the girls, except Mara, Joy, and Tori, were in a shoe store looking for shoes to match their dresses. Amber, of course, was taking the longest. They weren't very many people in store besides them. Sam had already purchased her shoes and was waiting near the cash register. Carly came up to the cashier to pay for her black heels she had just found. While the cashier was packing Carly's shoe into her bag, Carly's PearPhone rang. "Hello... Yeah... Okay...But we have to... okay...okay we'll be there... Kay bye," Carly said into her phone. "Who was that?" Sam asked as Carly grabbed her bag from the cashier. "That was Freddie. He got an email saying that that Robert guy, from the International Halloween Web competition, will be announcing the winners at his office since he wasn't able to contact us because of the blizzard. We have to meet up with Freddie, Spencer, Gibby, and Guppy so we can drive up there," Carly explained. "Well let's go!" Sam and she and Carly ran out the store.<p>

The rest continued to shop for shoes. After a few moments, Nina realized that Carly and Sam weren't there. "Hey. Where's Carly and Sam?" Nina asked, looking around the store. "They just left," Patricia answered. "Hmm.." Nina said and looked out the window. Then, she saw someone at the of the road and her eyes grew wide. "What's wrong Nina?" Amber questioned. Nina looked at Amber then looked back out the window but the person wasn't there anymore. "Nina? Nina, what's wrong?" Amber asked. "I think I saw Rufus," Nina said quietly. Amber's and Patricia's eyes also grew wide. "I think itwe should call for a Sibuna meeting," Nina stated. The others nodded.

_*With the Tori and Fabian*_  
>Fabian and Tori were eating their lunch and talking when Fabian's phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and checked the text that was from Nina. "<em>Sibuna meeting. Now.<em>"it said. Fabian looked at Tori with a slightly paniced look on his face. "What's wrong?" Tori asked. "Nothing. Um. I gotta go somewhere really fast. I'll be back in time for your birthday dinner. At seven, right?" Fabian said. Tori nodded. "Okay. Bye," Fabian said. Then quickly walked out of the restaurant.

_*With the boys at the arcade*_  
>The iCarly boys had left to go see who won the award, so that left Mick and Alfie at the arcade. Mick and Alfie were in the middle of playing a racing game when Alfie reciave a text message. Alfie stopped playing the game to check his phone and with that, Mick won the game. "Ha. In your face," Mick gloated. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Alfie responded, waving his left a Mick. He read the text he recieved from Amber. "<em>Sibuna meeting. Now. Our usual spot<em>." it said. Alfie quickly put his phone in his pocket and turned to Mick. "Sorry, dude. Gotta go," he said and rushed out of the arcade. Mick shrugged and continued to play various games.

_*With iCarly*_  
>iCarly had rushed into Robert's Candleheart's office just as he was annoucing who had won the BHWE award for the comedy catagory. "...and the winner of the BHWE for the comedy category is...iCarly," Robert said. iCarly cheered. Sam walked to Robert and rudely snatched the award from his hands then walked back to the group. "Okay, let's get out of here. If we hurry we might make it in time to change for Tori's birthday dinner," Carly stated, and they hurriedly ran out of the building to catch a cab.<p>

_*With Tori*_  
>Tori had gotten home a while ago and was waiting for Amber to get home, since Amber wanted to help her get ready. When the clock read <em>5:43<em>, she got tired of waiting and got ready herself.

_*With Sibuna*_  
>Nina, Amber, and Patrica we sitting in the woods, in a large circle, waiting for Fabian and Alfie to arrive. Minutes later they both arrived. "Why are we here?" Alfie asked as he sat down inbetween Amber and Patricia. Fabian sat on Amber's other side, inbetween her and Nina. "I saw Rufus," Nina said, nervously. "What?" Fabian asked, "Where? When?" "While we were shoe shopping. I saw him at the end of the road," Nina explained. "So he's back. Does that mean he's still looking for immortality?" Alfie asked. "I don't know." Fabian replied. "Well. I know for sure that we're not going to get anything done just sitting here, so I think we should go," Amber stated, grabbing her bags and standing up. "Yeah, it's getting dark. Dark plus woods plus Rufus lerking around equals bad situation," Patricia said as she also stood up. "Yeah. We should get going," Nina commented as she and Fabian stood up. "There's this new amusement park a few blocks away. I think we should go," Alfie stated. Nina looked at her watch. "Well it's 6:30. Do we have enough time?" she asked. "Yeah. It doesn't close till like ten," Alfie replied. "Okay. Let's go," Nina said and the five of them headed to the amusement park.<p>

_*With Mick*_  
>Mick was almost at Anubis house when he recieved a text messaage from Mara saying "<em>We need extra help setting up the school. Can you come?" <em>He replied, "_Sure_." And headed toward the school building.

_*With iCarly*  
><em>iCarly were in the taxi, which was a van, driving home. But they were having a lot of trouble because their taxi driver spoke NO english. "Just turn right at the next intersection!" Carly explained. The taxi driver said something in some forgien language that the iCarly gang could not understand. "JUST TURN RIGHT!" Sam yelled. The taxi driver said something else. "Dude, _what_ are you _saying_?" Spencer questioned. The driver stated something else they couldn't understand. Everyone, except Guppy, sighed. "Happy Birthday," Guppy commented. "Not now," Gibby told him.

_*With Tori*_  
>Tori was sitting at the bottom of the stairs, fully dressed <strong>[dress on profile]<strong>, waiting for everyone to get home. She looked at her PearPhone and the time read _6:39_. Trudy walked into the hallway, from the kitchen, and saw Tori sitting on the steps. "They're still not back yet?" she asked Tori as she wiped her hands with a dish towel. Tori shook her head no. "Well, I'm sure they're running late and will meet you at the restaurant. But you better hurry. If your late for reservation they will give you table to someone else," Trudy explained. Tori got up and headed out the door. "Have a nice time!" Trudy called after her.

_*With Sibuna*_  
>Sibuna was at the amusement riding rides and having fun. They have completely forgotten that they were supposed to meet Tori for her birthday dinner.<p>

_*At the School*_  
>Mara, Joy, Jerome, Mick, and Eddie were trying to quickly finish the tasks Mr. Winkler had assigned them so they make it to the dinner. But no matter how quickly they worked, Mr. Winkler always had them do something else.<p>

_*With Tori*_  
>Tori was sitting alone at a fairly large table at the restaraunt. She was halfway through her dinner when some of the waiters and staff came up to her table with a giant cake. "Fooor she's a jolly good fellow. For she's a jolly good fellow. For she's a jolly good felloooow!" they sang, "Um... yeah. Don't know the words," they stated as they put down the cake and left. Tori looked at the large rectangular cake which said, "Happy Birthday Tori!" at the top of the cake and a picture of her right below it. "<em>Oh Amber<em>," she thought and blew out the candles. Then she called her waitress for the check and a box to put the cake in. After she paid, she headed home with the cake.

When Tori arrived home, she put the cake on the counter and walked to her room. Trudy turned in early and Victor was still out of town. Tori finished changing into her pajamas and was facing her bed as she put her dress on a hanger when someone knocked on her door. As she turned around, Jerome, Mara, Joy, Mick, and Eddie walked in carrying gifts. "Heeey. Sorry we missed your dinner. We got stuck at school," Mara said. "It's okay," Tori replied. "We brought you your gifts," Mara stated. Tori halfed smiled as she sat down on her bed. The rest gathered around her. "Here open mine first," Jerome said from beside Tori and handed her the gift. She ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside, there was a KISS t-shirt. "Thank you so much, Jerome. You know how much I love band t-shirts," Tori said, holding the shirt over the front of her torso. "My turn. This is from Joy and I," Mara said and handed her a large, light purple, gift bag. Tori rummaged through the bag until she took out a beautiful jewel encrusted jewerly box. "Oh my gosh. This is beautiful. Thank you," Tori said with a smile. "No problem. Mick your up next," Joy stated.

Mick handed Tori a thin square-shaped object, that was shaped very much like a CD, wrapped in a pink glittery wrapping paper. "Nice wrapping paper," Eddie commented. Tori unwrapped the small gift to reveal an old Ginger Fox CD. "OH MY GOD. Where did you find this?" Tori exclaimed. "What is it?" Jerome asked, taking the CD out of her hands. "A Ginger Fox CD from like, now, twelve years ago. It has my fav song, _Hate Me Love Me_, on it," Tori explained, "Thanks, Mick." "Your Welcome," he said. "And finally... Eddie," Joy stated. "Here you go," Eddie said as he pass her a very small poorly wrapped gift. Tori unwrapped the gift. "Wow. A monkey.. keychain," she said, slightly saracastic. "Thanks," she said with a slight smile. Eddie nodded.

Just then, iCarly busted through the door. "Sorry we're late," Freddie stated, out of breath from running. "Why are _you_ late?" Mara asked. "We had a cab driver that knew like NO english and couldn't understand our directions," Spencer explained. "So finally, we just got out of the cab and found another one," Carly finished. "I still can't believe that we missed dinner," Sam stated. "Can you think of _anything_ other than food?" Freddie complained. Sam was about to respond until Carly interrupted her. "Okay. Now is not the time to fight," Carly said. "Did you have a nice dinner with everyone?" Carly asked Tori. "It would've been better if I didn't have to eat alone," Tori said. "Wait. Nina and them didn't go?" Jerome asked. Tori shook her head. "That's odd," Mara stated. "Especially since that dinner was _all_ Amber could talk about for the last week," Joy commented. "Okay, well. I'm _reallly_ tired. So could you guys just give me your presents tomorrow? That'd be great," Tori said, directing the question to the iCarly gang. "Yeah, sure. Let's go guys. And Happy Birthday!" Carly said as she headed out the door. Everyone, except for Jerome, followed. "You sure you're okay?" Jerome asked. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Tori replied. "'Cause you ate your birthday dinner alone. You have to be a little sad," Jerome explained. "It's fine," Tori told him. "Okaaay," Jerome said, unsure if he should believe her or not. "Goodnight," Tori said. "'Night," Jerome stated. Then he gave her a hug and walked out of the room. Tori, then, fell into a deep, dreamless sleep as soon as she hit her pillow.

**Please review. And Victorious is coming in the next chapter. And I'm still taking song requests for the talent show. What should Fabian, Mara, Joy, and Amber sing? Some can be in group or couples. And the Victorious song thing is **_**completely**_** separate.**


	12. Apologies, Parties, and Victorious

_The next morning:_  
>Tori woke up from her peaceful, soundless sleep to find Nina and Amber out cold [figuratively speaking] on their beds. Tori quietly got out of her bed and went downstairs.<p>

_*Downstairs*_  
>Jerome, Mara, Joy, Mick, and Eddie were enjoying their delicious breakfast at the dining table. Carly, Sam, Spencer, Gibby, and Guppy were talking and eating their breakfast in the common room, on the couch. Freddie walked into the common room carrying his blue pear laptop. "Looks like we'll be in England for a while," he said, taking a seat next to Spencer. "Why?" Carly asked. "According to Robert, the airport that we're supposed to go to won't having any flights coming in or out of England for a couple more weeks," Freddie explained. "So why do we just go to a different airport?" Spencer questioned. "They already purchased the tickets. And unless we want to pay for all of us to go back home, we have to wait," Freddie stated. "Aw. They're all just a bunch of wazzbags," Sam commented. "Wait," Gibby said, leaning foward in his seat, "Why can't we fly home?" "'<em>Cause<em> the airport isn't taking any international fights," Carly responded. "Then why can't we go to another airport?" Gibby questioned. "Cause then we have to pay for our own tickets," Freddie replied. "But why?" Gibby asked. "Cause Robert's only having the contestants fly out of that airport," Sam stated. "But why?" Gibby repeated. "Shut up!" Carly said, annoyed.

Tori walked in through the dinig room entrance and sat down in her seat at the table. "Heey! Have a nice sleep knowing that half your friends ditched your birthday dinner?" Eddie said. "Eddie," Mara said, as everyone else glared at him. "What? Why else do you think Nina and them didn't come?" Eddie responded. "Okay. It _is_ a bit strange that they didn't come but they probably had a good reason," Joy chimed in. "Let's find out," Eddie said, quietly, as Nina, Amber, Patricia, Alfie, and Fabian walked in. "Soo. How are you guys this morning?" Eddie asked everyone who just came in. "Tired," Nina replied. "Yeah, you guys didn't come home till pretty late. What were you doing last night?" Eddie interogated. "We went to an amusement park," Amber stated. This got the iCarly gang's attention, as well as everyone else's. "_Really_. An amusement park. So.. what did you do before that?" Eddie questioned. "We went shopping," Amber replied. "Shopping for what?" Eddie asked. "Dresses," Amber said. "Why?" Eddie questioned. "'Cause we needed dresses," Amber said in a "duh" tone. Eddie sighed. "Why did you need dresses?" Jerome asked for Eddie. "Um.. I don't know. I'm tired. I don't even remember what I did when I got home," Amber stated. "Do you guys remember what yesterday was?" Mick asked. "Saturday," Alfie said. Tori got up and walked out of the room. "Forget it guys. They obviously don't remember," Joy said. And everyone, except for Nina, Fabian, Amber, Patricia, Alfie, and Carly walked out of the room. "Do you really not remember what yesterday was?" Carly asked. "Uh.. I remember it was important," Nina said, sleepy. "What was yesterday's date?" Carly questioned. "The ninth," Nina replied. Then she quickly realized something. "Tori's birthday," she said, jerking awake. "And we were going to have a birthday dinner for her, which you missed out on because you went to an amusement park," Carly stated, then walked out the common and the rest of them rushed out of the room to talk to Tori.

_*Upstairs*_  
>Nina, Amber, Fabian, Alfie, and Patricia walked into Amber, Nina, and Tori's room to find Tori sitting on her bed, reading a magazine and listening to her PearPhone. Nina pulled Tori earphones out of her ears. "Tori please talk to us," Nina begged. Tori remained silent and kept reading her magazine. "Pleease. We're sorry we missed your dinner," Nina said. Tori still didn't say anything. "Tori, please," Nina cried. "Please, Tori," Amber said. Tori just kept reading her magazine. "Tori, come on," Alfie said. Tori still didn't move. Sibuna sighed and walked out of the room.<p>

_*Later that day*_  
>Everyone, except Tori, was in the common room hanging out. "Hey... where's Tori?" Joy asked. "She in our room," Nina replied, "She refuses to even leave the room." "Yeah. She's just sitting there listening to her PearPhone. She hasn't even changed out of her pajamas," Amber complained. <strong>[ Tori's PJs on profile]<strong> "I feel so bad," Mara said, "You know, her having to eat her birthday dinner alone." "Yeah. And she didn't even eat the cake. I saw it in the kitchen earlier this morning," Freddie commented. "I wish we could make it up to her," Fabian said. "Yeah," everyone agreed. The phone rang. "Nina, could you get that!" Trudy called from the laundry room. "Sure," she said and walked into the hall. "Hello," Nina said into the phone. "Hey is this Tori?" the person on the other line asked. "No this is Nina. Who is asking?" Nina said. "Hey, Nina. This is Andre," the other person said.

**[same phone call, **_**Nina italics**_**, Andre bold]**

_Oh, hey Andre! How's it been?_

**It's been pretty good. We just arrived in England about an hour ago.**

_We?_

**Me and the rest of Tori's friends. Hey, could you tell Tori that we need a ride. Someone stole our cab.**

_Someone stole your cab? How?_

**They jacked our ride. So could you tell her?**

_Actually.. I have a better idea._

And she told him her plan.

Nina walked back into the common room and sat back down next to Jerome. "Okay guys. I know how we can make it up to Tori," Nina stated. "How?" Alfie asked. "Okay so here's what we're going to do..." and she told them her plan.

_*A couple of hours later, nighttime*_  
>The entire house, apart from Tori, was running around trying to do last minute errands. Nina and Amber walk up to Mara. "Did Trudy leave yet?" Nina asked Mara. "Yeah. She left about an hour ago," Mara answered. "Perfect. Hey, can you make sure everyone gets in through the back?" Nina said to Mara. "Sure," Mara replied and walked off. "ALFIE LEWIS. PUT THAT DOWN. NOW!" Amber yelled at Alfie, walking towards him, pointing at him. After a half hour of preparation, everyone was ready.<p>

_*Upstairs*_  
>Tori was reading a script to an old play when her PearPhone rang. She checked the text message she recieved from Mara. "Meet me downstairs in ten minutes. Look nice," it said. Tori groaned. She got out of bed and walked over to the wardrobe she shared with Nina. She didn't want to get dressed up, so she picked out some semi-decent clothes. <strong>[outfit on profile] <strong>She changed, did her hair, which was half up half down and sightly curly, and walked downstairs.

_*Downstairs*_  
>When Tori walked downstairs, all the lights were off except for the dim lights that hung on the walls of the hallway. "Mara?" Tori called when she reached the end of the stairs. "Maarrra?" she called again. "Trudy? Anyone?" Tori walked to the doorway of the dark common room and switched on the light. "SURPRISE!" a crowd of people yelled. The common room was decorated with balloons and streams and a multiply "Happy Birthday" signs. There were a bunch of people from school everywhere and the Anubis and iCarly were standing in front of the dining table. Tori stood there, shocked. "We wanted to make up for missing your birthday dinner, so we threw you this party," Mara explained. Tori started slowly walking up to the them, still in shock. "And we really sorry for skipping your dinner to the amusement park," Nina stated, walking up to Tori. "Can you forgive us?" Nina asked. Tori smiled. "Of course," she said and gave Nina a tight hug. The Anubis and iCarly gang cheered and joined Nina and Tori for a group hug. Everyone else cheered. When they let go, Trudy silently came through the common room entrance, mouthing "They're here." Then the Victorious gang, including Sicowitz, walked in silently, carrying their suitcases. Well Cat bounced silently since she was wearing her Jupiter boots <strong>[Cat's dress on profile]<strong>. Everyone except Tori saw her, because Tori was still facing the Anubis/iCarly gang. "Okay, Tori. That was surprise number one, are you ready for surprise number two?" Jerome asked. Tori nodded. "Turn around," he said.

Tori turned around to see her friends, and Jade, standing at the doorway. "Ahhh!" she squealed and ran to them. She ran into Andre's arms and he picked her up and hugged her. After their hug, she turned to Cat. "Cat," said said as she gave her a hug. Then, she hugged Robbie and Sicowitz and Beck. She barely hugged Beck for two seconds when Jade said, "That's long enough." They pulled away. "Jaaade. It's so great to see you again," Tori said sarcastically. Jade gave her a fake smile. "Come on, I want you guys to meet my friends," Tori said, eagerly, pulling Cat and Andre's arms as she guided them to the Anubis gang. "Okay. This is Jerome, Alfie, Patricia, Amber, Fabian, my cousin, Nina, Mara, Joy, and Eddie. And, of course you know iCarly," Tori introduced. Jade sighed loudly, sounding bored. Tori paused for a moment after hearing Jade's rude gesture. "And this," Tori said, gesturing to the Victorious gang, "Is Robbie, Cat, Andre, Beck, Jade, and my acting teacher at Hollywood Arts, Sicowitz." "Um. Why aren't you wearing shoes?" Amber asked Sicowitz. "Why are you?" Sicowitz replied, then walked off. "Gotta love Sicowitz," Andre stated. Rex cleared his throat. "I believe somebody forgot to introduce someone," Rex said. "And that's Rex. Robbie's puppet," Tori said. "Rex is not a puppet!" Robbie exclaimed. Tori rolled her eyes, then looked at the suitcases they brought. "Um.. Robbie. Why did you bring two large suitcases?" Tori asked. "I needed to bring Rex some extra clothes," Robbie explained. "Rex's a puppet. He doesn't need extra clothes," Beck stated. Robbie was about to reply but there was a slow thumping noise coming frm Rex's suitcase. "What's that?" Jade asked. "I don't know," Rex replied.

Tori walked over to the suitcase and unzipped it, revealing a crammed Trina inside. "TRINA!" Tori yelled. The Victorious gang groaned, saying stuff like "Oh. Come on!" or "Seriously!" "What are you doing here?" Tori asked as Trina unfolded herself out of the suitcase. "I want to be on TV!" Trina said. The Anubis and iCarly gang looked confused. Tori sighed. "Guys. This is my older sister, Trina. Trina. These are my friends," Tori said. "Hey, Trina," Nina said. "Hey, Nina," Trina said. Cat giggled. "That rhymed. Trina. Nina," Cat said, then giggled some more. "Come on. Let's party!" a random guy yelled. Others cheered in agreement and music started playing and everyone started dancing.

**The rest of the party in the next chapter. Suggestions for songs for the talent show are still open. Tandre and Cabbie coming soon. More Victorious to come. Review.**

**P.S. Should I have Beck and Jade broken up like in the show?**


	13. Parties, Singing, and Break Ups

**Sorry for late update.**

_*The party, still*_  
>Everyone was dancing and having a good time. Jerome, Alfie, and Eddie were talking next to the snack table, when Cat jumped past them, wearing her Jupiter Boots, laughing like a maniac. They watched her pass by them then resumed talking. They barely said two words when Cat jumped past them again, still laughing, in the direction she came from. <strong>[i hope that made sense]<strong>

"Rex. I have to go to the bathroom," Robbie told the puppet. "That's alright. Set me down next to the blonde," Rex said. Robbie walked over to the couch where Amber and Mick were talking and sat Rex down inbetween them, interrupting their conversation, then left. Amber and Mick looked at the puppet strangely, then Amber flicked off Rex's hand that was resting on her thigh. Jerome, Nina, Carly, Spencer, and Tori were talking on the other couch. Jerome and Nina **[if you forgot, they are dating]** were sitting regularly on the couch, Carly was on the arm of the couch, next to Jerome, and Tori was sitting, on the back of the couch, behind Jerome and Nina and Spencer was leaning on the couch next to Tori. Trina was talking to a guy about herself and after a couple minutes, the guy left. "Fine! Your loss!" she called after him.

Tori got up and walked over to the snack table to refill her punch. Fabian walked up to her. "Hey," he said, his back leaning against the table. "Hey," Tori replied, copying his postion. Tori took a sip of her punch. "Joy and I broke up," Fabian stated. "Why?" Tori asked, a little surprised. "We both realized that we loved each other... but in a brother and sister kind of way," Fabian explained. "I'm sorry," Tori said. "Don't be. We're still friends though, we're just not dating," Fabian told her. Tori nodded slightly, understanding, then looked around the room. She spotted Matthew at the other side of the room. "Be right back," Tori said, then walked over to Matthew. Fabian shrugged and resumed looking around the room and occasionally sipping his drink.

_*With Tori and Matthew*_  
>"Hey, Matthew," Tori said. "Oh, hey Tori," Matthew replied. "How are things?" Tori asked. "Things are good," Matthew said. "Uhh..so are you having fun?" "Yeah. Tons," Matthew replied. "Great," Tori said. "Um. Tori? Would you like to go on a date with me?" Matthew asked. "Sure," Tori replied. <strong>[Don't worry Tandre fans. Tandre WILL happen soon]<strong> "Um.. Excuse me," Fabian said into a mic, standing on a little stage, near the window between the dining table and couch, that no one had noticed till now. Everyone turned to him. "As Amber Millington had requested, it is now time for karaoke," Fabian stated. Everyone cheered. "And as another request from Amber, the first people to sing are Nina Martin and Tori Vega. Everyone cheered as Tori and Nina looked confused. "What?" Nina asked as Jerome and Mick each took one of her arms and lead her to the stage. Alfie and Freddie did the same to Tori. When they got on the stage, Fabian handed them each a mic, then he walked off. Everyone was still cheering. Nina looked around at the crowd, nervously. Tori whispered something in Nina's ear, covering her mouth so no one could see what she was saying. Nina nodded. Tori told Andre, was in charge of the karaoke machine and songs, what they were singing. Andre smiled and nodded. Tori and Nina got into postitions. "You can do this," Tori told Nina, once she saw Nina was nervous. Tori cued Andre and the music began to played.

*_Give it Up- Victorious_. **[**_Nina._** Tori. **_**Both.**_**] [sorry if some lyrics are wrong]***

**Someday i'll let you in **

**Treat you right **

**Drive you out of your mind, oh **

_You never met a chick like me _

_Burn so bright i'm gonna make you blind _

_**Always want what you can't have is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted,**_

_**Make you feel good as i'm with you wanna shape you boy let's get it started **_

_**Give it up you can't win cause i know where you've been**_

_**Such a shame you don't put a fight, **_

_**That's a game that we play at the end of the night **_

_**It's the same old story but you never get it right **_

_**Give it up **_

_**Come a little closer baby,baby **_

_**Come a little closer, **_

_**Come a little closer baby,baby**_

**So stop trying to walk away no you won't ever leave me behind** (_noooo_)

_You better believe that i'm here to stay_ (**that's right**)

_Cause you're the shade and i'm the sunshine_ _ohhh _

_**Look at me boy cause i got you where i want you, isn't it so exciting? **_

_**Wanna shake you, wanna break you take a backseat boy cause now i'm driving **_

_**Give it up you can't win cause i know where you've been **_

_**Such a shame you don't put a fight, **_

_**That's a game that we play at the end of the night **_

_**It's the same old story but you never get it right **_

_**Give it up**_

_Oooh yeaaah_ (**Oh ooooh**) _Ah oooho heeey hey yay yay yay ooooh _

_**Come a little closer, come a little closer baby,baby **_

_**Come a little closer, come a little closer baby,baby **_

_**Come a little closer,come a little closer baby **_

_**If you are my baby and I'll make you crazy toniiight **_(_oooh_)

_**Look at me boy cause i got you where i want you, isn't it so exciting? **_

_**Wanna shake you, wanna break you take a backseat boy cause now i'm driving**_

_**Give it up you can't win cause i know where you've been **_

_**Such a shame you don't put a fight, **_

_**That's a game that we play at the end of the night **_

_**It's the same old story but you never get it right **_

_**Give it uuup wohooaaaa yeah!**_

Everyone cheered and appaulded so loudly that probably the pizza place down the street heard them. Tori and Nina hugged and were smiling brightly. Andre came around the sound system and Freddie's Pear laptop and gave Tori and Nina both a hug. Fabian came back on stage. "That was Nina Martin and Tori Vega!" he said as Andre made his way back around the sound system. Everyone cheered once again. "Who's next?" he asked. "Me!" Trina called. "NO! N-n-n-no. No, Trina. Don't" Nina cried. But Trina ran up on stage and stole Nina's microphone then pushed her to the side. "Hit it!" Trina called, and gestured everyone to get off stage, which they did, and Andre reluctantly pressed play. Music began to play and Trina started singing. "_I don't wanna a scene. I don't wanna let you down_," "Get off the stage!" Sam yelled but Trina kept singing. "_Try to do my own thing, but I'm starting to figure it out. That it's alright_-" Trina was interrupted by Carly coming on the stage and snatching the mic out of her hands. "We'll be taking a short intermission," Carly said with a smile. **[By the way, Trina was singing like the way she was for the record producer in "The Birthweek Song" episode.]** Then she walked off the stage just as the music stopped and everyone started talking. "WAIT! THIS IS MY TIME TO SHINE! Give me back to mic!" Trina cried. "No!" Carly called back. "Give it back," Trina growled and began to chase Carly, screaming. "Your sister's a freak," Eddie said to Tori. "Yeah. I know," she replied then walked away.

After a while, when Trina had calmed down, Amber decided it was time for cake. Spencer placed Tori's cake, the same one from the birthday dinner, on the dining room. "Gather 'round everyone. It is time for cake," Amber called. Everyone gathered around the table just as Freddie turned off the lights and Mara lit the candles. Then, Andre began singing "Happy Birthday" in a slow melody, similar to a ballad as Nina recorded video and Fabian and Alfie took pictures.

"_Haaappy Birrrrrthday to yoooouu. Haaappy Birrrrrthday to yoooou_," Then Cat joined with her high notes. "_Haaappy Birthday dear Toooriiii. Haaappy Birrrrrthday toooo yooooou_," they finished. A few people applauded. "That was beautiful," Carly stated. "What she said," Sam commented. "Make a wish," Gibby said to Tori. "But don't wish for aliens to take over," Alfie added. Everyone, except the Victorious gang, including Tori, stared at him as Tori closed her and thought of a wish. When she finally thought of one, she blew out the candles. And luckily, Fabian took the picture at the right moment. Everyone cheered, for like the fifthteeth time that night. "Okay! Who's wants cake?" Trudy asked, holding a cake knife and a stack of paper plates. As everyone waited to recieve a slice of cake, Joy pulled Carly into the hall. "What?" Carly asked. "Okay. Don't tell anyone this, but Fabian and I broke up," Joy stated. "Wow. Wait, why?" Carly asked. "It was mutual. We both thought of each like brother of sister. But I don't think that's the only reason," Joy replied, then looked around. "I think Fabian likes someone else," Joy explained. "You don't think it's Nina do you?" Carly asked, kind of fast. "I don't know. But keep your eye out. And _don't_ tell anyone," Joy said. "My lips," Carly said and made a zipping motion over her lips, "are sealed." Then, they walked back to the party.

**Who does Fabian like? Could it be Nina? Or could it be one of the Victorious or iCarly girls? Tell me your predications and what you think in a review. Wow. That sounded like a commercial or something. Oh! And tell me what you think Fabian, Mara, or Amber should sing in the talent show. Not a Victorious song please.**


	14. His Girlfriend?

**No iCarly in this chapter. R & R, please.**

_*Monday. Tori's actual Birthday*_  
>Tori was having an unusually good day at school today, considering it was Monday. One, because her friends are in town. And two, it was her seventeenth birthday. All day at school people have been giving her gifts or saying "Happy Birthday" when they past her in the halls. Amber even hung a sign on her locker that said, "Happy Birthday Tori!" written in cursive and surrounded by balloons and had stickers and signatures all over it.<p>

Now, it was passing period right before their last class, which was drama, and Tori was headed to her overly decorated locker. When she opened it, a medium-sized, velvet, black box sat on the top shelf. Tori picked it up and opened it and inside, was a beautiful diamond necklace. "Do you like it?" a deep voice, with a rich british accent, whispered in her ear. Tori turned around to find Matthew. "You did this?" Tori asked, with a smile. "Yeah. So do you like it?" Matthew asked. "I love it... but it's too much. I mean, it must've cost you a fortune," Tori stated. "Actually a fortune and three," Matthew said. Tori laughed. "Seriously Tor, it's no big deal," Matthew told her. "Okay. But if anything happens, I'm not giving this back," Tori said, chuckling. Matthew laughed too. "I gotta get to class," Matthew stated, and gave Tori a kiss, catching her off guard, then walked off. Tori watched him walk away in awe. then Andre, Cat, Robbie, Trina, Beck, and Jade walked up to her. "Hey Tori!" Andre called, snapping her out of her trance. "Oh, hey. What are you guys doing here?" Tori asked. "Checking out the school and stuff. You know, since we're going to be performing here and all," Beck stated. Tori made a face. "You didn't talk to them did you?" Beck asked. "I'm sorry! It must've slipped my mind," Tori said, "I'll talk to them tomorrow." "No worries. We talked to that guy. What do they call him? Honey?" Andre stated. "Sweetie?" Tori asked. "Yeah, him. And we persuaded him to let us perform as long as we mention something about how great this school is on camera," Andre said. "Great. Well I have to get to drama so... you guys wanna come?" Tori asked. "Sure," everyone except Jade replied. "Whatever," Jade sang, and they all walked to class.

_*Drama*_  
>The drama studio looked a little different than usual. There was a shimmery, silver, background at the end of the stage to make it pop. The stage was extended a little more, to give people room to dance or make room for instruments. There was a blue carpet placed on the stage and a clear podium at the front of the stage, to side so it was out of the way. All the Anubis residents were already seated on the couches. The stuff for the talent show was already set up. All they had to do was bring out the foldaway chairs before the show started. Which was on Wednesday. Tori and her friends walked into the drama studio and talked to Mr. Winkler for a little while. When they were finished, Tori took a seat next to Nina, and the Victorious gang sat down around the room.<p>

"Alright class," Mr. Winkler started, "The talent show is in two days and so far we have only three acts," he looked down on the clipboard. "I'm sorry. Two acts. Which are magic and jokes from the lower years. So if anyone would like to sign up, this is your last chance to do so." Mr. Winkler set the clipboard on the table and Amber was the first to grab it. She was taking a rather long time to just her name, most people thought. When she was done, Fabian took it from her and signed his name on it, then Mara, then Joy, then Tori. When Tori was finished, she handed it back to Mr. Winkler, since no one else wanted to sign. "Alright so let's see who signed up. Amber Millington, Fabian Rutter, Mara Jaffray, Joy Mercer, and Nina Martin," Mr. Winkler read. "Nina Martin?" Nina asked. Jason nodded. Nina looked at Joy. "Wasn't me," she said. Nina looked at Mara, who shook her head, then Fabian who also shook his head, then Amber who said, "Nope." Nina slowly turned her head to Tori, who was avoiding eye contact. "Tori!" Nina yelled. "Yes?" Tori replied, acting oblivious. "How could you sign me up?" Nina asked. "Come on Nins. You know you're a great singer," Tori stated. "But you know I have stage fright," Nina replied. "You sing with me just fine," Tori said. "You know what, that's a great idea. Sign her up," Nina turned to Mr. Winkler. "Wait, what?" Tori asked. "You're singing a duet with me," Nina told her. "I am?" Tori asked her cousin. "Mmhmm,"Nina replied, nodding. Mr. Winkler put Tori's name on the list.

"Now that that's taken care of," Mr. Winkler said before Tori could complain, "Let's talk about how the show's going to work. There are going to be two rounds. The first round is where everyone is going to do their act and the judges score you. Then, the two with highest points move on to the the next round, where the judges will decide the winner." "Alright," everyone said. "Now Tori, here, has some guests with her today. Tori would you like to introduce them?" Mr. Winkler said. "Yeah. These are my friends from Hollywood Arts back in LA," Tori stated. "Would you like to show us some of the stuff you do at Hollywood Arts?" Mr. Winkler asked. The class cheered. The Victorious gang, including Tori shrugged and agreed. "Who wants to go first?" Tori asked. "I'll give it a whirl," Robbie stated, setting Rex down. He grabbed a guitar that sat against the wall and sat on a stool on the stage, in front of a mic that was held on a microphone stand. Robbie tuned the guitar and cleared his throat then began singing.

**[Broken Glass by Matt Bennett. Victorious Soundtrack]**

_It's fun to run, _

_It's fun to play,_

_It's fun to make things out of clay, _

_It's fun to fill your car with gas, _

_It's fun to break...things made of glass._

_It's fun to spray yourself with mace,_

_It's fun to squeeze your mother's face,_

_It's fun to mow your daddy's grass,_

_It's fun to break...things made of glass._

_But broken glass can cut your hand,_

_And then you'll bleed across the land,_

_Ask any woman, child or man,_

_About the dangers of broken glass,_

_About broken glass._

_I like nice girls with gum disease,_

_I like to tickle people's knees,_

_Don't tell me, no, just tell me, yes,_

_And then we'll break...things made of glass._

_Sometimes, I put on special pants,_

_And then I board a plane to France,_

_When I arrive I start to dance, _

_And the I break...things made of glass._

[SPOKEN]

Yeah I know dance doesn't rhyme with glass,

So, whatcha going to do about it, huh!

_[SUNG]_

_But broken glass can tell you lies,_

_Bleed your soul and blind your eyes,_

_Like a demon with a side of fries,_

_You better beware of broken glass,_

_Of broken glass._

Harmonica Solo!

_[HARMONICA SOLO]_

[SPOKEN]

Children that glass sure looks delicious, doesn't it?

But you can't eat it,

Because broken glass is not a food.

So don't you listen to some dude,

Who says put cheese on broken glass,

_[SUNG]_

_And make a sandwich._

_Out of broken glass._

_Let's sing a song about broken glass,_

_I'll help you write it after class,_

_There is no song that can't surpass,_

_The song we sing..._

[SPOKEN]

About broken glass.

Then, Robbie smashed the guitar on the stage. Everyone stared at him like he had three heads. Then, the final bell rang and everyone snapped out of their trance. Everyone got up and started exiting the class. Tori was walking with the Victorious gang when Alfie walked up to them. "Hey, Tor. Jerome, Patricia, and I are going into town. Wanna come?" he asked. "I do but, I haven't seen my friends in a long time and I really-" Tori began till Beck interrupted. "That's okay. We really want to know your housemates. You know, dig up some secrets," he stated. Tori laughed. "Alright I'll go," she told Alfie and turned to friends, "See you guys later," she said and left with Alfie. "BYE TORI!" Cat called in her usual upbeat way. The Victorious gang walked to Anubis House.

_*At the House*_  
>Tori, Alfie, Jerome, and Patricia quickly changed, then headed out the door. The Victorious gang walked in soon after they had left. Everyone else, except for the iCarly gang, was in the common room. "Hiii!" Cat sang. "Hey," everyone replied. Cat plopped down on the couch next to Amber, Robbie sat next to her. "Gosh, Cat. Could you be a little louder?" Jade said, sarcastically. "Okay. HIIIII!" Cat screeched. Everyone covered their ears. Cat giggled. "How was that?" she asked. "Perfect," Beck replied, slightly sarcastic. Cat giggled again. "Anyway. Now that my hearing has taken a drastic decrease, how was your day?" Nina said. "Good," Robbie replied. "What are you guys doing here, in England, anyway?" Eddie asked. "Oh. We're doing a perfomance here at this school that is gonna be live on international television," Andre answered. "How are you guys going to do that? You don't go here," Joy said. "We know. That's where Tori comes in," Beck told them. "Wait. Rewind. What does Tori have to do with this?" Nina asked.<p>

"Tori is posing as a new student so we could be able to do the performance here. Once we do the performance at the beginning of December, we and she are outta here," Robbie explained. "So what? You guys are going to just leave?" Mara wondered. "Yep. Leave and never come back," Trina said. "Like I would ever want to come back to this rat hole of a city," Jade muttered under her breath, but everyone could still hear her. "Ignoring that, but isn't that just using us for fame?" Mick questioned. "Not really. We were just... using your school to help us... yeah basically," Beck told him. "So let me get this straight. Tori is here, posing as a new student, so you guys can get on TV, get a recording contract, and become famous, and once its over you guys are just going to pack up everything and pretend you never even met us?" Nina stated. "Yep," Andre said. "Pretty much," Beck chimed in. "Wow. And I thought blondie was the dumb one," Rex commented. "Hey!" Amber yelled, clearly offended. "Come on guys," Nina said and the Anubis gang left the common room, leaving the Victorious gang.

Once everyone was gone, Cat decided to speak up. "Do you still think Tori will ever find out the real reason she was chosen to go to England?" she asked. "Let's hope not," Jade said. "Jade," Beck told her. "He said that if she found out, bad things will happen. To us, to everyone, and more importantly me," Jade replied. "But-" Cat whined. "No buts. It's not like anything bad is going to happen to Tori _and_ we're getting paid. So no one spills," Jade said, pointing the sharp end of her scissors at everyone as a threat, "Got it?" "Got it," they all replied.

_*With Tori, Jerome, Alfie, and Patricia*_

_Tori's Update on theSlap:_  
><em><strong>Tori: Just had some fish 'n chips<br>Feeling: British-y :P**_

Tori, Jerome, Alfie, and Patricia walked into an old, vintage, record store, where a song, probably from the '80s, was blasting through the speakers. Tori dragged Jerome to an aisle close to the cashier, while Alfie and Patricia were looking through some old records in the back of the store. Tori put on a record she found and started dancing in the store. Jerome looked around making sure no one was looking, but luckily there on a few people there. Tori soon got bored and stopped dancing. She looked around the store and saw Matthew talking to a pretty girl, around their age, near the cash register. Tori ducked down behind the the short shelfs, bringing Jerome down with her. "What are you doing?" Jerome whispered. "Look at who's here," Tori stated. Jerome peered over the long shelf to see Matthew still talking to the girl. He ducked back down. "That's Matthew!" he whisper-yelled. "Nah duh," Tori replied and they both peered over the shelf again to spy on Matthew and the mystery girl.

_*With Alfie and Patricia*_  
>Alfe and Patricia were looking through records and posters when Alfie decided to start up a conversation. "So how are things going between you and Eddie?" he asked. <strong>[I realized I haven't put Peddie in here yet so I'll have to do that]<strong> "What do you mean?" Patricia questioned. "Do you like him?" Alfie wondered. Patricia scoffed. "If by 'like' you mean totally and absolutely despise, then yeah. I like him," she repied. "Come on Trixie. You know just as much as I do that you are totally in love with him," Alfie stated. "Okay. You have offically lost it," Patricia commented. "You denying it, doesn't mean it's not true," Alfie told her. "Okay. Since when have been the master at figuring out relationships?" Patricia said, getting a little annoyed. "I've learned a thing or two from Amber," Alfie replied, proudly. "Whatever," Patricia said, rolling her eyes and turning back to looking at records. "You keep denying it," Alfie stated, also looking back at the records. Patricia glared at him, but he didn't seem to notice.

_*With Jerome and Tori*_  
>After a few minutes, Matthew and the mystery hugged and Matthew left, not noticing the two teenagers hiding behind a shelf of vintage records. "Who do you think that girl is?" Tori whispered to Jerome. "I don't know," Jerome whispered back. "Well, why were they hugging?" Tori whisper-yelled. "I don't know!" Jerome whisper-yelled back. "You're no help," Tori said. Jerome looked at Tori, then back at the girl, who was now working the cash register. "I'll be right back," Jerome and got up and walked to the cash register. Tori understand what he was doing until Jerome and the girl started talking. "Jerome!" Tori whisper-yellled, trying to his attention, but not anyone else's. "Um. Miss?" a young lady said to Tori. Tori looked at the lady, then stood up. "Sorry," Tori apologized and moved to different aisle, occasionally sneaking peeks at Jerome and mystery girl.<p>

After a few minutes, Jerome and mystery girl stopped talking, and Jerome walked away from from the counter. "Well?" Tori asked as Jerome passed her. Jerome motioned Tori to follow him as he walked out the door. Tori, curiously, followed. Patricia and Alfie not too far behind.

_*Outside*_  
>Jerome walked down the street, away from the store, Tori chasing after him. "Jerome!" Tori called, following Jerome down the street, Patricia and Alfie a little far behind. Jerome turned a corner and stopped, waiting for Tori to catch up. When she did, she said, "Jerome. What was going on back there?" By that time, Alfie and Patricia had finally caught up. "Hey what's going on?" Alfie asked. "Well I learned some stuff about mystery girl," Jerome stated. "Yeah?" Tori said, eagerly. "Her name is Stephanie. She goes to a school not to far from ours and she works at the record store everyday after school. AND she's Matthew's girlfriend," Jerome expained. Tori's heart dropped. "Girlfriend?" Tori asked. Jerome nodded. "And has been for the last six months," Jerome added. "Well...maybe they're one of those on and off couples and when he asked me out, they were... off?" Tori said, sounding hopeful. "Well they are one of those couples, but the last time they were off was about three weeks ago. <em>Before<em> he asked you out," Jerome replied. Tori looked sad. "Wait a minute. How come she told you all this?" Alfie asked. He and Patricia shared a look. "The eyes," they both said, simultaneously. Tori, who looked heartbroken, walked off, without saying a word. "Tori?" Patricia called after her. "Tor," Jerome said. But Tori ignored them and kept walking.

**Don't worry Tandre fans. Tandre will be coming soon and there will be a Tandre moment in the next chapter. Please review and tell your friends.**


	15. Revenge

***Back at Anubis***  
>Tori, Jerome, Alfie, and Patricia were back at the house, not too long after the incident with Matthew. The Victorious gang, apart from Tori, had left to get something to eat, but were returning later. The girls, apart from Tori, were in Mara, Joy, and Patricia's room. Jerome and Alfie were in the common room talking. Fabian and Mick were talking at the dining table, and Eddie was listening to music in his room. "Supper!" Trudy called and soon everyone, except Tori, came filing in. "Hey Amber," Patricia said, walking in the room while Amber sat in her seat. "You know Matthew right?" she asked. "Oh! Tori's new beau. Yeah I know him," Amber stated. "Well. When you told Tori that he never flirted with girls, did it ever occur to you that he had a GIRLFRIEND?" Patricia exclaimed. "Huh?" Amber asked. "Today at the record store, we saw Matthew and this girl talking and hugging, and it so happens that she is his girlfriend from another school," Jerome explained. Everyone's jaw dropped. "Girlfriend? He has a girlfriend?" Amber asked. "Yes match maker Millington. He, Tori's... whatever, has a girlfriend that is not Tori," Jerome explained slowly. "Poor Tori," Mara commented. "Poor Tori? Poor ME!" Amber shrieked. "I have a reputation to maintain! Once people hear about this they'll never have me set up their love life," Amber complained. Everyone gave her a look. "I mean, yeah, poor Tori," Amber said.<p>

***Outside***  
>Tori was on the porch, swinging on the bench swing <strong>[porch swing]<strong>, when Andre walked up the path. "Hey Tor," he greeted. "Hey Andre," Tori said, "Where's everyone else?" "Their on their way. Jade ditched Trina and we took different cabs," Andre explained. "Oh," Tori replied. "What's wrong?" Andre asked, taking a seat near Tori. "Nothing," Tori said. "Come on, Tor. I know you better than that. What's wrong?" he asked again. "Matthew has a girlfriend," Tori stated, avoiding eye contact with Andre. "Tori..." Andre began.

Tori scoffed. "And to think that I would finally have a normal, functional relationship," she said, still not meet Andre's eyes. "Come here," Andre told her, with his arms open. Tori shifted in her seated and cuddled into Andre's chest, him stroking her hair. "Why do I always have the worst relationships?" Tori said to no one in particular. Andre kissed her head. "You know, there's only one way to get back at him," Andre commented. "Revenge," Tori stated. "And what's the perfect way to get revenge?" Andre asked. "Through song," Tori answered. "And what song would be perfect for this occasion?" Andre questioned. Tori met Andre's eyes and smiled. "Beggin' On Your Knees," she stated and they both ran inside.

_***SSSSS***_

"Alright. So here's the plan," Tori stated. Everyone, including the Victorious and iCarly gang, were gathered in the common room while Tori told them her master plan.

"Mick. You and I will persuade Matthew into coming to the talent show. Jerome. You, Beck, and Cat will go back to the record store and get Stephanie to come. Tell her that Matthew's performing a song for her or something," Tori instructed. The boys nodded. "Yay!" Cat said.

"Mara and Joy. You two will inform Mr. Sweet about Stephanie so she will be able to get in," Tori told them. "Got it," Mara replied.

"Patricia you will inform Mr. Winkler about the plan. Amber. You and Carly will help me get all dolled up." Tori stated. "That I can do," Amber chimed in.

"Now for this plan to work, I have to make it to the second round. I'm performing a duet in round one with Nina so I can't do it then. That's where you come in," Tori directed her attention to Sam, Freddie, and Gibby. "You guys have to make sure the judges have me and Nina in round 2. Since we are one act, they will have to have us both," Tori explained.

"Now. It is up to all of you to make sure Matthew and Stephanie do not run into each other. If Matthew sees Stephanie, the plan is ruined. Got it?" Tori asked.

"Got it," everyone replied.

_*****SSSSSSS****_  
><strong>*In NinaAmber/Tori's Room***  
>Nina and Amber were in their room doing their normal things. Nina was reading a book and Amber was admiring herself in the mirror. Tori was somewhere else. "So Neens, do you want to know what I'm doing for the talent show?" Amber asked. "Well-" "Joy and I decided to sing a duet together. We're singing Bam, 'cause it's one of my fav songs ever. And we decided to go with a theme," Amber interrupted. "A theme?" Nina repeated. "Yep. I'm thinking maybe something medieval or maybe-" "Ambs," Nna interrupted, "It's a talent show. Key word. Talent. No one really cares about themes and costumes." "Trust me, Nina. A theme tells everything. Without the theme, no one will understand the story behind the song," Amber explained. "Amber. You're singing a pop song about being in love. There is no story," Nina stated. Amber sighs. "Nina. Sometimes I think I actually have the brains in this house," Amber said. Nina rolled her eyes and turned back to her book. "So what are you wearing?" Amber sang. "None of your business," Nina sang back. "Come on! Tell me!" Amber whined. "What are you wearing?" Nina said, trying to change the subject. "I don't know. Probably something pink and sparkly," Amber replied. "Amber. You always wear pink. Why don't you try something different, like blue. It'll match your eyes <strong>[an: Ana Mulvoy Ten actually has dark blue eyes, she said so herself if you didn't know]** and you'll be making a statement saying 'Amber Millington does not wear only one color,'" Nina stated. "You know what? You're right Nina. I'm starting to rub off on you," Amber said.

**Sorry its shorter than usual, I wanted the talent show to be together. Also, what song should Fabian sing, he's the only one I'm stuck on. Review.**

**-HOAluver13**


	16. The Talent Show: Round 1

***Before the Talent Show***  
>People were entering the drama studio and taking their seats. Freddie, Gibby, and Carly were backstage setting up all the sound equipment and lighting and special effects stuff. Cat and Robbie were handing out programmes as people entered through the door. "Enjoy the show," Robbie said to a guy he had just handed a programme to. "Have fun!" Cat stated in her usual perkiness. They resumed to hand out programmes as Mr. Sweet made an announcement on the intercom. "Everyone please make your way to the drama studio for the talent show. Thank you," he said.<p>

***Backstage***  
>All the performers were backstage getting ready. Some people were stretching and rehearsing. Amber was doing vocal warm-ups and getting into "character." Fabian was tuning his guitar. Nina was about to have a nervous break down and Andre and Tori were calming her down. Everyone else was doing normal things.<p>

"Nina, it's gonna be okay," Tori told her cousin, but Nina was still hyperventilating. "Someone get her a bag!" Andre called and a few moments later, Fabian returned with a paper bag. Once Nina calmed down, Tori told her, "Nins **[or Neens]** it's going to be alright. You're gonna do great," Tori reassured Nina. Nina nodded.

"Show starts in five minutes," Mr. Winkler said as he passed by. Nina brought the bag back to mouth and started breathing deeply. "Man. I haven't seen anyone this nervous since the time when my mom had to go to court," Sam stated, next to Carly. "What'd she do?" Amber asked. "Borrowed a foriegn guy's ID," Sam replied.

"Is Jerome here yet?" Tori asked, peeking her head through the curtain to look at the audience. "Nope," Joy answered. "Ugh. He was supposed to be back with Stephanie half an hour ago," Tori complained. "There was probably a lot of traffic," Mara stated. Tori sighed. "Come on. Let's get ready for the show," Joy said and everyone made their way near the stage while Tori stopped. "Hey, Tor," Matthew said. Tori put on a fake smile. "Hey, Matthew," she greeted. "Just came to wish you good luck," he stated. "Thanks," Tori replied and Matthew gave her a quick kiss before leaving. Tori watched Matthew walk away. Once he was gone, Tori growled **[A/N: literally growled]** and made her way to the rest of the group.

***Other side of curtain***  
>Everyone had taken their seats and was waiting for the talent show to begin as Mr. Sweet made his way to the podium. "Good evening," he said into the mic. "And welcome to the Annual Talent Show. Tonight, we will be enjoying various types of talent. From music to dance to comedy to drama. Now, without further ado, please welcome our first performers Miss Amber Millington and Miss Joy Mercer!" The audience applauded as Mr. Sweet left the stage and Amber and Joy walked on in it.<p>

_**[**__Bam- Miranda Cosgrove__**. **__Amber _**Joy **_**Both]**_

_Never thought I'd fall in love_

_Now I stand corrected_

**Never thought I'd feel what I feel**

**Never been so affected**

_Now I know what I know_

_But right now it seems so subjective_

_Oh, oh_

_**You surprised me, hypnotized me**_

_**Found my weakness, then you creeped in, bam**_

_**To my heart then, bam**_

_**Oh, you started to make my whole world just explode**_

**Bam**_, my life has changed_

**Bam,**_ can't concentrate_

**Bam**_, I was okay_

_Until we met that day then_

**Bam,**_ I am obsessed_

**Bam**_, can't get no rest_

**Bam**_, ever since we met_

_I think I know what love is, _**bam**

**I felt so secure with these walls around me**

**Boys would take me out**

**But bring me back where they found me**

_And there's no harm, no foul_

_'Cause they never got a chance to know me, yeah_

_**You surprised me, hypnotized me**_

_**Found my weakness, then you creeped in, bam**_

_**To my heart then bam**_

_**Oh, you started to make my whole world just explode**_

_Bam_**, my life has changed**

_Bam_**, can't concentrate**

_Bam_**, I was okay**

**Until we met that day then**

_Bam_**, I am obsessed**

_Bam, _**can't get no rest**

_Bam_**, ever since we met**

**I think I know what love is **_bam_

_And if I had to walk a million miles_

_To find your smile I would, _**you know I would, babe**

_And if you took a trip to Costa Rica_

_And told me I need ya I would , I would, I would_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

**Bam, my life has changed**

**Bam, can't concentrate**

**Bam, I was okay**

**Until we met that day then**

_Bam_** , I am obsessed**

_Bam_**, can't get no rest**

_Bam, _**ever since we met**

**I think I know what love is **_bam_

_**You surprised me, hypnotized me**_

_**Found my weakness, then you creeped in, bam**_

_**To my heart then bam**_

_**Oh, you started to make my whole world just explode**_

_**Bam**_

_*********THIS LINE IS FOR SEPERATING****NOT LINE BREAK*******_

The audience cheered along with Amber and Joy's friends. Amber and Joy bowed, or in Amber's case, curstied, and made their way back stage where they were greeted with hugs and "Great job's." Mr. Sweet walked up to the podium to annouce the next performer who were a couple of younger years telling horrible jokes.

After their act was finished, Mr. Sweet anounced Mara as the next performer. Mara made her way to the stage as her friends and other performers told her, "Good luck."

_**[Say Ok- Vanessa Hudgens] [P.S. Don't you think Tasie and Vanessa look kinda alike, just a little? Well, I think so :P]**_

_You are fine, you are sweet_

_Fine, I'm still a bit naive with my heart_

_When you're close, I don't breathe_

_I can't find the words to speak and I feel sparks_

_But I don't wanna be into you_

_If you're not looking for true love_

_No, I don't wanna start seeing you_

_If I can't be your only one, so tell me_

_When it's not alright, when it's not ok_

_Will you try to make me feel better?_

_Will you say alright? Will you say ok?_

_Will you stick with me through whatever_

_Or run away?_

_Say that it's gonna be alright_

_That it's gonna be ok_

_When you call I don't know_

_If I should pick up the phone every time_

_I'm not like all my friends_

_Who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy_

_But I don't wanna be into you_

_If you don't treat me the right way_

_See, I can only start seeing you_

_If you can make my heart feel safe_

_Feel safe!_

_When it's not alright, when it's not ok_

_Will you try to make me feel better?_

_Will you say alright? Will you say ok?_

_Will you stick with me through whatever_

_Or run away?_

_Say that it's gonna be alright_

_That it's gonna be ok_

_Don't run away, don't run away_

_Let me know if it's gon' be you_

_Boy, you got some things to prove_

_Let me know that you'll keep me safe_

_I don't want you to run away_

_So let me know that you'll call on time_

_Let me know that you'll help me shine_

_Will you wipe my tears away?_

_Will you hold me closer?_

_When it's not alright, when it's not ok_

_Will you try to make me feel better_

_Will you say alright? Will you say ok?_

_Will you stick with me through whatever_

_Or run away?_

_Say that it's gon' be alright_

_That it's gon' be ok_

_Don't run away_

_Say that it's gon' be alright_

_That it's gon' be ok, don't run away_

_Will you say ok?_

_Say that it's gon' be alright_

_That it's gon' be ok, don't run away_

_Will you say ok?_

_******AGAIN NOT LINE BREAK*******_

The audience applauded and cheered and Mara exited the stage and Mr. Sweet announced that Tori and Nina as the next performers.

_**[**_Call me maybe_**. **__Nina_**Tori **_**Both]**_

_I threw a wish in the well,_

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell_

_I looked to you as it fell, _

_and now you're in my way_

_I trade my soul for a wish,_

_pennies and dimes for a kiss_

_I wasn't looking for this, _

_but now you're in my way_

_Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_**Hey, I just met you, **_

_**and this is crazy, **_

_**but here's my number,**_

_**so call me, maybe?**_

_**It's hard to look right,**_

_**at you baby,**_

_**but here's my number,**_

_**so call me, maybe? **_

_**Hey, I just met you, **_

_**and this is crazy, **_

_**but here's my number,**_

_**so call me, maybe?**_

_**And all the other boys,**_

_**try to chase me, **_

_**but here's my number,**_

_**so call me, maybe?**_

**You took your time with the call,**

**I took no time with the fall **

**You gave me nothing at all,**

**but still, you're in my way **

**I beg, and borrow and steal**

**At first sight and it's real **

**I didn't know I would feel it,**

**but it's in my way **

**Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin'**

**Hot night, wind was blowin'**

**Where you think you're going, baby?**

_**Hey, I just met you, **_

_**and this is crazy, **_

_**but here's my number,**_

_**so call me, maybe?**_

_**It's hard to look right,**_

_**at you baby,**_

_**but here's my number,**_

_**so call me, maybe? **_

_**Hey, I just met you, **_

_**and this is crazy, **_

_**but here's my number,**_

_**so call me, maybe?**_

_**And all the other boys,**_

_**try to chase me, **_

_**but here's my number,**_

_**so call me, maybe?**_

_Before you came into my life _

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so, so bad_

**Before you came into my life **

**I missed you so bad**

**And you should know that**

**I missed you so, so bad**

_It's hard to look right,_

_at you baby,_

_but here's my number,_

_so call me, maybe? _

_**Hey, I just met you, **_

_**and this is crazy, **_

_**but here's my number,**_

_**so call me, maybe?**_

_**And all the other boys,**_

_**try to chase me, **_

_**but here's my number,**_

_**so call me, maybe?**_

**Before you came into my life **

**I missed you so bad**

**I missed you so bad**

**I missed you so so bad**

_Before you came into my life _

_I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that_

_So call me, maybe?_

_*******NALB*********_

The audience cheered, and Nina and Tori exited the stage. Then, it was Fabian's turn.

_**[A/N: I had Alfie be apart of this 'cause I couldn't see Fabian singing the verses of this song.]**_

_**[**__Boyfriend- Justin Bieber. _**Alfie **_Fabian__**]**_

**If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go**

**I can take you places you ain't never been before**

All the teenagers in the room, apart from Patricia and Eddie, started dancing in place to the song.

**Baby take a chance or you'll never ever know**

**I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow**

**Swag swag swag, on you**

**Chillin by the fire why we eatin' fondue**

**I dunno about me but I know about you**

**So say hello to falsetto in three two**

_I'd like to be everything you want_

_Hey girl, let me talk to you_

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_

_Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone_

_I can be a gentleman, anything you want_

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go_

**Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't**

**I could be your Buzz Lightyear fly across the globe**

**I don't never wanna fight yeah, you already know**

**I am 'ma a make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow**

**Burr**

**Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend**

**You could be my girlfriend until the - world ends**

**Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and**

**Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirl wind**

**Swaggie**

_I'd like to be everything you want_

_Hey girl, let me talk to you_

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_

_Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone_

_I can be a gentleman, anything you want_

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go_

_So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl_

_Spend a week wit your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend_

_If I was your man, I'd never leave you girl_

_I just want to love you, and treat you right_

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_

_Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone_

_I can be a gentleman, anything you want_

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, never let you go_

_Na na na, na na na, na na na_

_Ya girl_

_Na na na, na na na, na na na ey_

_Na na na, na na na, na na na ey_

_Na na na, na na na, na na na ey_

_If I was your boyfriend_

_********PPPPPPPPP*********_

The crowd cheered and applauded, especially Nina, Tori, and Amber. And also Cat, but Cat's Cat. "Boo, that was great," Amber told Alfie as he and Fabian returned backstage. Mr. Sweet was announcing the final act of the first round, who were also a group of younger years. "Thanks, Ambs," Alfie said, putting his arm around her shoulders. "You were good, too, Fabes," Amber stated to Fabian, not really paying attention to him. "Thank you, Amber," Fabian replied.

"Yeah. I really liked the song Fabian," Nina commented. "Thanks," Fabian said with a smile.

By this time, the kids on stage had finished their performance. Actually, it was cut short because it was so terrible people, mainly the teenagers, booed and threw their food and drinks at them.

"Guys, we have a problem," Mr. Winkler said, walking up to Nina and her friends along with Patricia and the iCarly gang and Andre, Beck, and Trina. "It's the second round but the judges still haven't counted up all the votes," Mr. Winkler said. "And Jerome's still not back with Stephanie, yet," Patricia added.

"So we need someone to entertain the audience till we're ready and so they don't antsy," Mr. Winkler informed. "I'll do it!" Trina said. "NO!" Everyone shouted. "Uhhh. How you guys?" Joy asked the iCarly gang. "Us?" Carly asked. "Yeah. Do some iCarly stuff," Nina stated. "The audience is full of British kids and old people. They don't get American humor," Beck commented. "Then sing," Tori said. "Why can't any of you guys sing?" Sam complained. "'Cause we're in the talent show. Now sing," Amber stated.

"Sing what?" Freddie asked. "I know what we can sing," Carly stated. "What?" Sam questioned. "Just follow my lead," Carly said.

***line break******

Carly made her way to the stage as Andre made his way to a keyboard, which was at the side of the stage. Beck, Fabian, Spencer and Guppy controlled the music and special effects for the iCarlys.

Andre began playing as Carly began singing.

_**[I'm Coming Home- iCarly Cast.**__ Carly _Freddie**Gibby **Sam _**ALL**__**]**__**[if you listen to the song it'll be easier]**_

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home_

_Tell the world I'm coming home_

_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday_

_I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes_

_I'm coming home. I'm coming home_. **[+ Sam]**

_Tell the world I'm coming..._

Ha ha here we go.

**I'm back where I belong.** (He's back) (Oh)

**I've never felt so strong**(So strong)

**I feel like there's nothing that I can't try **(Ain't nothing you can't try)

**And if you feel put your hands high **(put your hands high)

**If you ever lost a light before...**

This one's for you

**for you** and you

**These dreams are you**

The dreams are for you

**I'll be home soon** (I'll be home soon)

**I hear "The Tears of a Clown"**

**I hate that song**

**I always feel like they talking to me when it comes on**

**Another day, another dawn**

**Another Keisha nice to meet ya, get the math, I'm gone**

**What am I suppose to do **

**when the club lights come on?**

**It's easy to be Puff but it's harder to Sean.**

**What if my son stares with a face like my own?**

**And says he wants to be like me when grown.**

(Me when he's grown)

**But I ain't finished growin'**

**Another night, the inevitable prolongs.**

Another day, another dawn

**Just tell Keisha and Teresa I'll be better in the morn**

**Another lie that I carry on**

**I need to get back to the place I belong **

_I'm coming home. I'm coming home._

_**Tell the world I'm coming home.**_

_**Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday.**_

_**I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes**_

_**I'm coming home. I'm coming home. Tell the world I'm coming... home**_

**"Ain't no stoppin' us now,"**

I love that song.

**Whenever it comes on, it makes me feel strong.**

**I thought told ya'll that we won't stop**

**We back cruisin' through Harlem**

**Viso Blocks**

**It's what made me, saved me, drove me crazy**(Oh, Oh, yeaah. Oh yeaah)

**Drove me away then embraced me**

**For all my shortcomings, welcome to my homecoming.**

**Yeah. It's been a long time coming.**

**And here I stand, a better man. Thank you all!**

_**I'm coming home. I'm coming home.**_

_**Tell the world I'm coming home.**_

_**Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday.**_

_**I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes**_

_**I'm coming home. I'm coming home.**_

_**Tell the world I'm coming**_...home.

_*****EEE*****_

The audience cheered and applauded as the iCarly gang and Andre made their way backstage and Jerome arrived with a special guest.

**A/N: Part 2, the next chapter, will be up shortly after this.**


	17. The Talent Show: Round 2

Jerome signaled Eddie to come over. "Is this her?" Eddie asked as he walked over. "Yep," Jerome replied. "Where's Matthew? I thought you said he was performing a song for me," Stephanie said.

"Umm. Matthew is.. umm.. getting ready. Why don't you just sit right here and I'll go check on him," Eddie lied, pointing to a seat, then ran off. They had Stephanie sit in the back row, close to the exit, but luckily, Matthew was sitting in the front row, opposite corner.

***Backstage***  
>Eddie made his way backstage to Amber. "The meatball is in the sauce," he stated. "What?" Amber asked. "The meatball is in the sauce," Eddie repeated. "The meatball's in the sauce?" Alfie asked, walking over to them with Joy, Fabian, and Beck. "The meatball is in the sauce," Eddie replied, nodding.<p>

"What meatball?" Amber exclaimed. "Stephanie's here," Joy explained. "Oohh," Amber sang. "Stephanie's here?" Nina, who overheard, asked and she and Tori made their way to them. "Yep. She's in the audience," Eddie stated. "Matthew hasn't seen her, right?" Tori questioned. "No. Not yet," Eddie replied. "Perfect," Tori said.

Mr. Sweet made his way to the podium on stage, holding an envelope. "Attention. The judges have decided Round One's finalists. Now these finalists will move on to the final round of the talent show to see who wins the trophy and one hundred pounds prize money," Mr. Sweet stated. The audience cheered and applauded.

"Now the performers who will move on to the final round are..." Mr. Sweet opened the envelope. "Nina Martin and Tori and Vega and Fabian Rutter," he said. The audience applauded. "Yes," Tori and Nina said and high fived.

"Congratulations to those performers. You will be given five minutes to prepare before we have our first performer come out. But for those in the audience, our consession stand is currently open if you would like any food or drinks," Mr. Sweet stated, then walked off stage.

"Okay so who's going first?" Amber asked her three friends. "I think it should be Fabes, then Nina, then Tori," Joy stated. Everyone agreed and got ready.

***Five minutes later***  
>"Alright. Now it's time for our first performer in the final round," Mr. Sweet said at the podium, "Mr. Fabian Rutter!" The crowd applauded.<p>

_**[Grenade- Bruno Mars]**_

_Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live_

_Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give_

_Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss_

_Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?_

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash, you did_

_To give me all your love is all I ever asked_

_'Cause what you don't understand is_

_I'd catch a grenade for ya_

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya_

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya_

_You know I'd do anything for ya_

_I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes, I would die for you, baby_

_But you won't do the same_

_No, no, no, no_

_Black, black, black and blue, beat me 'til I'm numb_

_Tell the devil I said, hey, when you get back to where you're from_

_Mad women, bad women, that's just what you are, yeah_

_You'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car_

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash, yes, you did_

_To give me all your love is all I ever asked_

_'Cause what you don't understand is_

_I'd catch a grenade for ya_

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya_

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya_

_You know I'd do anything for ya_

_I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes, I would die for ya, baby_

_But you won't do the same_

_If my body was on fire_

_Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames_

_You said you loved me, you're a liar_

_'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby_

_But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for ya_

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya_

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya_

_You know I'd do anything for ya_

_I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes, I would die for you, baby_

_But you won't do the same_

_No, you won't do the same_

_You wouldn't do the same_

_Ooh, you never do the same_

_No, no, no, no_

****song over*****

The song ended and the crowd applauded and cheered. Then Mr. Sweet announced that is was Nina's turn.

_**[Sk8r Boi- Avril Lavigne]**_

He was a boy and she was a girl

Can I make it anymore obvious?

He was a punk and she did ballet

What more can I say?

He wanted her and She'd never tell,that secretly she

wanted him as well

But all of her friends stuck up their nose

And they had a problem with his baggy clothes

He was a Skater Boy

She said see ya later boy

He wasn't good enough for her

She had a pretty face

But her head was up in space

She needed to come back down to Earth

Five years from now she sits at home

Feeding the baby she's all alone

She turns on the T.V and guess who she see's

Skater boy rocking on MTV!

She calls up her friends they already know

And they've all got tickets to see his show

She tags up along and

Stands in the crowd

Lookin up at the man that she turned down

He was a skater boy

She said see ya later boy

He wasn't good enough for her

Now he's a super star

Slamming on his guitar

Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

(Music)

Sorry girl but you missed out

Well tough luck that boy's mine now

We are more than just good friends

This is how the story ends

Too bad that you couldn't see

See the man that boy could be

There is more than meets the eye

I see the soul that is inside

He's just a boy and

I'm just a girl

Can I make it anymore obvious

We are in love

Haven't you heard

How we rock each others world

(Music)

I'm with the Skater Boy

I said see ya later boy

I'll be backstage after the show

I'll be at the studio

Singing the song we wrote

About the girl you use to know

***song ended****

The crowd cheered, then it was Tori's turn. After Mr. Sweet announced her name, Tori, Andre, and a small group of dancers made their way to the stage.

"Before I begin," Tori said to the audience as everyone else got into place, "I want you all to meet a special guest of mine." Tori signaled Jerome, and Jerome lead Stephanie to the stage. Matthew face grew nervous and scared. "Are you getting this?" Patricia asked Jade. "Yep," Jade said, who was recording Matthew's reactions with her red PearPhone.

Tori wrapped her arm around Stephanie's shoulders. "You guys," Tori said to the crowd, smiling, "This is Stephanie. Matthew's girlfriend." Gasps were heard from the audience. Everyone in the school knew that Tori and Matthew were going out, courtesy of Amber Millington.

"Gasp is right," Tori stated, still smiling. "You see Stephanie, Matthew," Tori pointed to Matthew, then waved at him. "Never told anyone that he had a girlfriend," Tori continued, "And...well.. he asked me out." Stephanie stared at Matthew shocked. Matthew grew more uncomfortable, which Jade found hilarious. "Which I said yes to. But then I found out about this little game he was playing and thought that you should know _and_ that Matthew should get what he deserves. So... this song is dedicated to Matthew and _aaall_ the ladies out here tonight," Tori said with a devious smile. All the ladies cheered and Fabian lead Stephanie backstage. Then the music began.

_**[Beggin' On Your Knees- Victoria Justice] [P.S. One of my favs]**_

_You had it all _

_The day you told me _

_told me, you want me _

_I had it all _

_But let you fool me _

_Fool me completely _

_Yeah, I was so stupid _

_To give you all my attention _

_Cause the way you played me _

_Exposed your true intention _

_And one day I'll have you begging on your knees for me _

_Yeah, one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede _

_You mess with me _

_And mess with her _

_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve _

_Yeah, one day you'll be begging on your knees for me _

_So watch your back _

_Cause you don't know when or where I could get you _

_I've set the trap and when I'm done _

_Then you'll know what I've been through _

_So, Oh, do you feel like the man now _

_And, I bet that you are nervous 'cause this song makes you freak out _

_And one day I'll have you begging on your knees for me _

_Yeah, one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede _

_You mess with me _

_And mess with her _

_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve _

_Yeah, one day you'll be begging on your knees for me _

_I know I'm being bitter _

_But Im'a drive you under _

_Cause you just don't,_

_Don't deserve a happy ever after _

_But what you did to me _

_After you told me _

_You never felt that way _

_It was only just a game _

_(You had it all) _

_(One day) _

_And one day I'll have you begging on your knees for me _

_Yeah, one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede _

_You mess with me (yeah)_

_And mess with her (yeah)_

_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)_

_Yeah, one day you'll begging on your knees for me_

_******BBBBB******_

The crowd went wild, especially Tori's friends and the girls. Cat and Robbie were standing next to each other, jumping up and down, cheering. "Yaaay!" Cat turned a kissed Robbie on the lips, briefly, before she resumed cheering. Robbie dropped Rex and stood there stunned as Cat continued cheering, completely oblivious to what she did.

Tori ran to give Andre a hug and he picked her up and spun her around. Followed by all of Tori's friends in a hugging fiasco.

****line break*****

Fabian, Nina, and Tori stood on stage, in that order, holding hands waiting for Mr. Sweet to announce the winner. Tori didn't care if she won, she mainly wanted her cousin to win and have her chance in the lime light.

"Third place, that _weren't_ planning on having, goes to... Tori Vega," Mr. Sweet stated in the microphone. The audience applauded. Tori let go of Nina's hand and walked over to Mr. Winkler, who was holding a bronze metal and a gift certificate to B.F. Wangs, to recieve her prize. Tori whispered "Good luck" to Nina and Fabian before walking off the stage.

"Second place goes to... Nina Martin," Mr. Sweet said and the audience applauded. Nina let go of Fabian's hand and got her medal and gift certificate from Mrs. Andrews and walked over to the Anubis, iCarly, and Victorious gang, where she was greeted with hugs. **[A/N: The A.I.V. gang are standing at the side of the audience. Not backstage.]**

"And finally, if it isn't already obivious, first place goes to Fabian Rutter," Mr. Sweet announced and Mr. Winkler gave Fabian his trophy and a check for one hundred pounds. The crowd cheered. People started getting up from their seats and exitting as Mr. Sweet said, "Thank you all coming. I hope you had a wonderful time. Drive safely and have a good night."

Fabian walked over to his friends. Amber was the first to hug him. "Good job, Fabes," she said in the hug. Joy was after Amber, followed by Tori. Tori gave Fabian a kiss on the cheek and hug and said, "Congratulations." Then, Nina hugged him lasting a little londer than the others. "You were wonderful," Nina told him in the hug.

"I'm sorry you didn't get first place though," Fabian stated when they pulled apart. "It's fine. I'm just glad that I made through the second round without passing out," Nina said. Trudy rushed over giving everyone hugs. "You guys did a fantastic job. I say we celebrate," Trudy stated. Nina looked at her gift certificate. "How about B.F. Wangs?" she suggested. "I'm down for chinese," Andre said and other types of agreements came out of the large group and American and British teenagers.

"Alright then, let's-" Trudy began until she was interrupted by Mr. Sweet coming over and saying, "Sorry to interrupt, but I would like to get a couple of pictures of our three winners and a few of all our participants. Meaning Amber, Joy, Mara, and Alfie also."

"Sure. We'll go get food after you guys get your pictures done," Trudy told them. And Nina, Fabian, Tori, Amber, Alfie, Mara, and Joy followed Mr. Sweet to another part of the drama studio.

**Please review.**

**P.S. I made Fabian win 'cause Nina winning would be a little too predictable. So sorry to those who wanted Nina to win.**


	18. The Mystery's Just Beginning

***Next day (Thursday) After School***  
>Patricia, Amber, and Mara were walking back to the house to see a delivery truck parked outside. They walked up to the front door where a man was standing outside. "Hello" Mara said. "Hi. I have a delivery for," the man looked at his clipboard, "Jerome Clarke and Alfie Lewis. Do you happen to now where they are?" "Yeah," Amber replied, "They're on their way. Um what kind of-" "Look," the man interrupted, "I have a life to get back to, so I need a signature. Like Right noe." Patricia grabbed the man's clipboard and fordged Jerome's signature on the blank. "There you go," Patricia snapped. "Thank you!" the man replied, acting as if it took her a hundred years to sign the paper. "Tell them that we installed it upstairs," the man said, and quicly walked back to his truck.<p>

Mara, Amber, and Patricia shared a look and quickly walked up the stairs to the girls' corridor. They entered their corridor and their jaws dropped at the sight.

"Oh. My. Gosh," Amber stated. "A hot tub?" Patricia exclaimed. And there, in front of the attic door, sat a large hot tub filled with, currently, still water. "What's Victor going to say about this?" Mara asked, "He returns today." "Maybe he won't notice," Amber suggested. "Yeah. Who wouldn't notice a large tub filled with bubbling water? I know I wouldn't," Patricia said sarcastically.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Victor shouted, entering the corridor. "What on earth is _this _doing here?" Victor asked, gesturing toward the hot tub. "Umm..." Amber started. "Jerome and Alfie did it!" Mara confessed. "Way to subtle," Patricia whispered to Mara, sarcastically. "Lewis and Clarke. Of course," Victor said, "Well what are you three standing there for? Get to your rooms. Now!" Victor directed, and Mara, Patricia, and Amebr scurried to their rooms.

Meanwhile, more students began to arriving at the house. "Wait a minute. So you and Alfie ordered a hot tub?" Nina asked Jerome as everyone walked into the house, along with Alfie. **[Yes they are **_**currently **_**still dating]** "Yep. It was my idea," Alfie said.

"Was it?" Victor's voice boomed as he walked down the stairs, "If that's the case, then you'll be the one to return it." Alfie laughed, slightly. "No can do, Victor. You see, they kind of have a 'No Returns' policy. So we're kind of stuck with it," Alfie explained. "Well in _that_ case, you and Clarke will be forbidden to use it." Victor stated. "WHAT?" Alfie and Jerome shouted.

"And..." Victor pulled out two toothbrushes from his coat and handed it to them. Alfie and Jerome groaned. "Toilet duty. For a month," Victor said and began walking back up the stairs. "Wha- That's not fair!" Alfie shouted after him, but Victor kept walking. "Come on," Jerome said and the two boys headed to their room.

***A while later***  
>Everyone was finishing up supper when Trudy walked in and said, "Nina. Jerome. You're on kitchen duty," handing them a towel. Nina and Jerome collected everyone's plates and silverware just as everyone exited the dining table and the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Amber said, and skipped to the door where the Victorious gang was standing. "Hey, guys!" Amber greeted, "Tori's upstairs if you want to see her." Cat rushed up the stairs, pulling Robbie and Andre along. Jade reluctantly followed. "I'll be up there in a minute. I'm just gonna get someting to drink," Beck stated, and walked into the dining room to see Fabian sitting in Jerome's chair, staring at the table.<p>

"Hey Fabian," Beck said. "Hey, Beck," Fabian replied, glancing up for only a second. Beck took a seat next to him, in Amber's chair. "What's wrong?" Beck asked. "Nothing," Fabian answered looking into the kitchen. "Nothing?" Beck repeated, then followed his gaze to Nina and Jerome, who were occasionally splashing water and purposely bumping each other.

"Come on. Talk to Beck," Beck said. "Alright. So a little while ago, Nina and I were dating but she found out that I liked Joy, so we broke up. Then later, I asked out Joy and Jerome and Nina started dating. But the thing is, Joy and I broke up and think I may stil have feelings for Nina," Fabian explained.

"BECK!" Jade called from the stairs.

"Look. I gotta go, but I'll do some digging and see what I can find about Nina's feelings for you and Jerome," Beck stated, then headed upstairs.

Beck entered Tori's room to find all his friends, with the exception of Amber, hanging out. "Hi," Tori said with a small laugh. She and Cat have been playing goofy games while Beck was gone. "Hey," Beck replied and walked over to his girlfriend, Jade. They continue to mess around while Amber was reading a magazine. After a little while, Andre's phone rang.

"I gotta take this," Andre said, picking up his green PearPhone and walked into the hall. "Hello?"

"Meet me at the usual place in one hour. Bring everyone," a man on the phone said. "Alright," Andre replied.

"And Tori's staying at Anubis House, correct?"

"Yes," Andre answered.

"Perfect."

"Nothing bad's going to happen to her, right?" Andre asked.

"Not at all. And I will be sure you and your friends will be rewarded. See you in an hour," the man said, then hung up.

Andre walked back into Tori's room. "Guys we gotta go, we have that _thing _to attend," he said. The Victorious gang quickly got the message and stood up. "But you just got here," Tori stated. "We know. But we'll see you later. Don't worry," Beck told her and everyone began exiting the room.

"Bye, Tori!" Cat called. "See ya, Tor," Robbie said and they all left the house.

***A couple hours later***  
>Tori was cutting up pieces of fruit and dropped them in a blender, full of milk, ice, and low fat yogurt, before turning the blender on. Just as she stopped the blender, Carly walked in. "Hi," Carly greeted. "Hey, Carly," Tori said, pouring the smoothie in a tall, glass cup. "Whatcha doing?" Carly asked. "Amber wanted a low fat strawberry-banana smoothie and no one wanted to make it for her, so she made me." Tori explained.<p>

"Oh. Hey, I was just about to go in the hot tub, wanna come with me?" Carly asked. "Sure," Tori said, following Carly out with Amber's smoothie. Just as they were about to walk out the door, Fabian and Patricia walked in the kitchen. "Hey guys. We were just about to go in the hot tub, wanna come?" Tori asked. "Nah, I'm pretty tired," Patricia replied. "I'll go," Fabian stated, and followed the girls out. Not too long after Carly, Fabian, and Tori went in hot tub, Nina, Amber, Sam, and Freddie decided to join them.

Downstairs in the common room, Jerome and Alfie were sitting on the couch, against the window, complaining about their lives.

"Man. How come every time we suggest an idea about girls wearing bikinis, people look at us like we're crazy?" Alfie complained. "I still think it'll come true. Remember Alfie, anything can happen," Jerome stated. "Yeah. 'Cause all I have to do is wave my magic finger," Alfie said sarcastically, waving his forefinger, "and a hot girl is going to walk through that door wearing a bikini."

Just as Alfie finished that statement, Tori walked in the common room, wearing a bikini, carrying two empty glass cups. "Hey guys," she said to Jerome and Alfie as she made her way to the kitchen. Jerome and Alfie share a quick look, then watch Tori as she pours fruit punch into the glasses. "Later guys," she said as she exited the kitchen with the, now full, glasses.

"I now wish for a large meat lover's pizza," Alfie said and continusiouly waved his finger and pointed to the coffee table, as if a pizza were to appear any second. Jerome quietly laughed at his silly friend.

***A few hours later***  
>It was 11:54pm and everyone was asleep. It was storming outside, but not as servere as it was on Halloween night. There was a large roar of thunder and a bright flash of lightning and Tori jumped out of her sleep. She looked around the room and saw Nina and Amber still sleeping. Tori quietly got out of bed and sneaked downstairs. All the doors were closed, including the ones that lead to the common room and dining room. The only door open was the one that lead to the kitchen. Tori walked in the to find Carly, awake, drinking a glass of water. "Hey. Carls," Tori greeted.<p>

"Hey, Tor," Carly responded, "What are you doing up?" "The storm woke me up," Tori replied, getting herself, too, a glass of water. "You?" "Couldn't sleep," Carly explained. "Ah," Tori stated. A few moments of silence passed by before Carly told Tori, "Goodnight," and headed to the common room. "Night," Tori replied and left the kitchen, taking her water with her.

Lightning was flashing, and thunder was roaring as Tori walked down the hall. Halfway to the stairs, Tori began to have a weird feeling. She whipped her head around to she if anyone was there, but there was no one. Tori started walking again. She began to have that eerie feeling again and began slowing down until she stopped completely. Tori turned again, and gasped, causing her to drop her cup and shatter all over the floor. There, in front of her, stood Rufus Zeno, looking at her with a hint of satisfaction in his eyes.

"Hello, there," he said. And before she could say anything, he quickly covered her mouth with his hand and dragged her out of the house, without being seen or heard by anyone else.

**I added a little mystery. Anyway, please review.**


	19. Tori, Immortality, and Searches

**A/N: The story is set right after the season two mystery. Only Peddie isn't together yet, Rufus didn't go into the afterlife, Mick never left, and Jara never happened.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on iHOV: Jerome and Alfie had purchased a hot tub. Andre and the Victorious gang have something mysterious to do with Tori. Jerome and Alfie saw Tori in a bikini. And Rufus has kidnapped Tori. What happens next?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>*The next morning*<strong>  
>Nina, Amber, and Patricia were making their way downstairs for breakfast.<p>

"Hey Patricia, have you seen Tori this morning?" Amber asked. "Nope," Patricia stated. The three girls reached the bottom of the stairs when they saw shattered glass on the floor. "What's this?" Patricia asked. "Broken glass. Duh," Amber replied. "That just reminded me of that song Robbie performed a few days ago," Nina commented.

"Oh yeah," Patricia and Amber remembered. Fabian and Alfie walked up to the girls. "Hey," Fabian greeted, "What's with the glass?" "We were wondering the same thing," Nina stated.

Jerome, who had just gotten out of his room, walked over to Nina, planting a small kiss on the lips. Fabian looked a little angry and jealous. "Morning," he said. "Morning," everyone else replied.

"Have any of you guys seen Tori? She has my cardigan," Jerome told the group. "No. She wasn't in her bed this morning," Nina explained when Carly and Gibby walked out of the common room. "Hey, Carly. Have you seen Tori?" Nina asked. Carly shook her head. "No. The last time I saw her was in the middle of the night last night. But when I was going back to sleep, I thought I heard a man talking. But, I was probably just imaging it," Carly explained, and she and Gibby walked upstairs.

"Hmm. Well as strange as this whole thing is, I'm starving. So can we _please _go get some breakfast," Alfie whined. Everyone else agreed and they entered the dining room.

oOo

Tori woke up with a throbbing pain in her head. She didn't feel like moving so she continued to lie down for a few minutes. After a while, Tori had the urge to run her fingers through her hair to get it away from her face. When she tried, she realized something was keeping her from moving her hands. She open her eyes to see that her hands and feet were tied, tightly, with old rope. She looked at her surroundings. Boxes, papers, old knicknacks and household items were all over the place. The windows were barred up and from what it looked like, she was in an abandoned warehouse. That. Or a junky storage room in what seemed like prison.

Tori tried wiggling her way out of the ropes, but that just made it worse and she was starting to get rope burns. Tori finally gave up and relaxed on the floor. Apparently, Rufus had missed when he threw her in the warehouse at one in the morning, and instead of throwing her on the chair, her threw her on the hard concrete floor.

After a while, Rufus had entered the warehouse. "Wakey wakey," he said to Tori. "Where am I?" Tori asked, groggily, "Who are you?" "None of that matters right now. Right now, all that matters is me getting what I want," Rufus stated. "Well that's great. But why am I here?" Tori questioned. "'Cause you are the key to getting want me what I want," Rufus explained. "Okay. What do I have to do?" Tori asked. "Nothing. All you have to do is die," Rufus told Tori. Tori tired face turned to fear.

oOo

"So what do we have to do?" Beck asked Andre. The Victorious gang, minus Tori, were walking to the boarding school. "We have to get everything set up and ready, so by the time Rufus comes, we'll be ready to go," Andre explained. "I still don't understand why he needs Tori," Robbie stated. "And I still don't understand why you won't shut your face," Jade remarked. "Haha. Good one Jade," Rex commented. He, technically Robbie, held his hand up for a high five. Jade glared at the puppet. Robbie slowly put Rex's hand down.

"Um. Exactly where is this going to be?" Beck questioned, breaking the silence. "The school's basement," Andre answered. "Ooh, yay. I love basements!" Cat cheered. "Riiight," Andre said, "But we have to sneak in the back way, so no one will catch us." "Alright," everyone agreed.

oOo

It was the last class of the day. All the students, apart from Tori, were seated in history class as Mr. Wrinkler was going on about Egyptian Mythology. Nina and Jerome sat in the middle row in the back of the classroom. Patricia and Alfie sat in front of them. Mara and Mick sat to to Patricia and Alfie's left** [your right]**, Eddie and some random dude behind them. Amber and Fabian at the front of the classroom in front of Mick and Mara. Leaving Joy sitting on Patricia and Alfie's right.

Jerome and Nina were sitting close to each other. Jerome had his arm around Nina's shoulders and they were looking at a magazine, occasionally whispering something in each other's ear and quietly laughing, instead of paying attention to the lesson. Fabian would occasionally sneak glances to the two, and every time he did, Nina would notice.

Not too long later, class finally ended and everyone exited the class.

"Tori's still not here? I beginning to get worried," Amber said to Patricia. "Me, too," Patricia replied. "Hey, Ambs," Alfie called, running up to them, "Guess what?" Amber gasped. "Glitter Gloss is having a sale?" she asked. Alfie looked at her funny. "No," Alfie replied. "Mr. Winkler is holding a small play and I signed you up for the pretty girl," he stated. "Aww. Alfie. That's so sweet," Amber said, "But acting not really my thing."

"Come on, Ambs. You wouldn't want...Amelia Pinchers to get the part of the pretty girl when you can audition and steal the show!" Alfie said. Amber thought for a moment. "You're right," she stated, and grabbed Alfie's wrist." Let's go sign up," she said, dragging Alfie to the drama room.

oOo

Sam, Freddie, and Gibby were in the hallway of Anubis House, setting up some techy automatic light thing that Freddie wanted to try out.

"Okay, Sam, now hold the ladder steady," Freddie said, at the top of the ladder, holding two, large wires that were connected to the ceiling. "I know what to do," Sam stated, and held the bottom of the ladder. "So what are you installing anyway?" Gibby asked.

"I'm installing an automatic flourent lighting system that is made with five different types of special Norwegian wire so it's extra powerful. So now everytime someone-" Sam groaned loudly, interrupting Freddie. "Okay, Gibby. When I tell you to, turn on the lights," Freddie stated. "I have to what?" Gibby asked. "Turn on the light," Freddie repeated.

"KK" Gibby said and walked over to the light switch. "No not right-" The rest of Freddie's sentence was replaced by gibberish and random noises as he was being electricuted. After a few seconds Freddie fell to the floor with a loud thud. Sam and Gibby watched Freddie as he lied on the floor groaning.

"I'm hungry. Hey, you want some ribs?" Sam asked Gibby. "Sure," Gibby responded and they walked to the kitchen.

oOo

Mrs. Benson was in her apartment cleaning and sterilizing her living room, when a beeping noise came from her purse. Mrs. Benson shut off her cleaning appliance and removed her gloves and doctor face mask and walked to her kitchen counter. She pulled out her a black electronic device and gasped.

"Freddie's in trouble!" she cried. She the device back in her purse. "T-BO!" she yelled. "What?" a voice called. T-bo walked out of the hall with a towel wrapped around his waist and his dredlocks tied up. "I was just about to take my shower."

"Pack your bags. We're going to England!" Mrs. Benson stated. "Great. Now let me take my shower," T-bo said walking out of the room. In the living room you could hear the shower turning on and T-bo singing, "Oooh Caaanada."

oOo

"Die?" Tori asked Rufus, "Are you going to kill me?"

"Not yet. First I need you as leverage," Rufus stated. He walked over to Tori and pulled her PearPhone out of her pajama pants pocket. Tori learned a while back to always have your phone handy, so she always sleeps with her phone in her pocket.

He turned around so his back was to her and quickly skimmed through her contacts and dialed a familiar number.

oOo

School had just ended and students were exiting the school. Jerome was walking, alone, to the house when his phone rang. He checked the caller ID and saw that it was Tori. He quickly answered the phone.

"Tori, hey. Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Oh, Tori's fine. For now," a voice, that Jerome never wanted to hear again, answered.

Jerome stopped dead in his tracks.

"But as for where she is, well... I'll just keep that to myself."

"Rufus," Jerome growled. "Where are you? And what have you done with Tori?"

"Now, now. Calm down. I haven't done anything to Tori. Yet. Now you have something that I want."

"Which is?"

"The Cup of Ankh" **[In this story Rufus is still obsessed with immortality]**

"We don't have the Cup of Ankh. You melted it in the furnace remember."

"Oh on the contrary. The Cup is indestructable. Now bring me the cup by six tonight or else bad things will happen to Tori." And with that, Rufus hung up.

Jerome hung up his phone and quickly, very quickly, made his way to Anubis House.

Jerome walked in the house where the Victorious and Anubis gang, who were out of uniform, sat in the common room.

"Guys, Rufus has kidnapped Tori!" Jerome exclaimed. "What?" Nina asked, standing up. "What?" Amber said, also standing up. "What?" Andre shouted, too, standing up. "Yay!" Cat commented, standing up. "Cat this not a time to be yaying," Jade said.

"What do you mean Rufus kidnapped Tori?" Alfie questioned. "What part did you not get? The part where I said 'Rufus' 'kidnapped' or 'Tori'?" Jerome said, rudely. "Who's Rufus?" Mick asked.

"That's not important right now. What's important is getting my cousin back from that manic!" Nina exclaimed. Everyone, besides Jerome, was about to leave the room till Jerome stopped them. "But there's a slight problem," Jerome commented. "What?" Fabian asked. "Rufus wants the cup of Ankh," Jerome stated.

"But he melted it!" Amber shrieked. **[pretend Amber doesn't know it didn't melt]** Nina looked around the room, avoiding eye contact. "Nina... What are you not telling us," Patricia said. Nina stayed silent. "The cup did melt, right?" Alfie asked. Nina sighed. "No. It didn't."

"Then where is it?" Andre shouted. Everyone looked at him. "I'm sorry but if Rufus wants the Cup of Ankh, then he's going to get it. My best friend is in danger." "You don't think we know that?" Jerome yelled. Jerome sighed. "Nina. Just tell us where the Cup is." "It's in the attic," Nina stated. "Alright then. Let's get that Cup of Mank to Runus," Mick commented.

"Alright. Let's go," Nina said. Everyone, again, started to get up but this time, Fabian stopped them. "WAIT!" he shouted. A few people groaned. "What?" Jade asked, annoyed."What if this is a trick," Fabian stated. "What are you-" Joy began until Fabian interrupted.

"Remember last year. Rufus made a deal with Mrs. Andrews that he'll give Patricia back in exchange for the elixir. But in reality he didn't. We wouldn't have gotten Patricia back if didn't try to save her ourselves," Fabian explained.

"Okay. I got it," Nina said, "Jerome and I will go give Rufus the Cup in case he does have Tori with him. And the rest of you guys will split up and search for Tori." Everyone agreed and Nina and Jerome headed to the attice as everyone else rushed out the house.

oOo

While Rufus was on the phone, Tori had managed to find an old pocket knife on the floor right behind her and was discreetly sawing through the old ropes around her wrist with her partially restricted hands.

Rufus hung up the phone and turned back to Tori. "So are you going to tell me why you're going to kill me?" Tori asked. "You. Are the key to immortality," Rufus stated. "Immortality? WHAT?" Tori asked, very confused. "You're related to the Chosen One so-" "Wait. Who's the Chosen One?"

"Wow. You really don't know anything do you?" Rufus smirked. Tori glared at him. "You are blood related to the Chosen One which is Nina..." Tori had a look of confusion on her face. "...so you have immortality in your veins," Rufus continued.

"Wait. But my sister, Trina, is blood-related to Nina, too." "But you have type O negative blood. Which, of course, is very rare." Tori stared at Rufus for a moment.

"WHAT DOES _THAT_ HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?" she shouted.

"Oh it has a lot to do this. I mean, Nina and her group of friends should know. They seem to know a lot about this stuff," Rufus commented. "Her group of friends?" Tori questioned.

"Yeah. Pretty much your entire house knows about this. I mean who do think helped find the pieces to the Cup of Ankh? They were all in on Nina's secret." "That's a lie," Tori said, shaking her head. "Oh, it is very much the truth," Rufus stated.

"Nina would've told me," Tori protested. "Believe what you want," Rufus replied, he looked at his watch. "Well I'm going out. I will be back when it's time to get you. Do not try to escape, or there will be severe conquesences. But it's not like you could anyway," Rufus told her and turn to leave, but quickly turned back.

"Oh. And tell your friends they have been a great help," Rufus said. "What do you mean?" Tori asked. "Oh, your friends. Andre, Trina, Beck, Jade, Robbie, Cat, and Sicowitz. They all helped me get you here," Rufus said. "They wouldn't do that!" Tori protested. "Then how did I know where to find you?" Rufus asked her then walked out. Tori sat there thinking about what Rufus had said.

oOo

"Are you sure Rufus said to meet him in the clearing?" Nina asked Jerome. The sun had set so it was now pretty dark out, and Nina and Jerome were walking to the clearing with the Cup of Ankh.

"Yes. He just texted me saying to meet him there," Jerome replied. The two teenagers spotted Rufus, who was leaning against the hood of his van, up ahead. As they got closer, Jerome shielded his eyes from the bright light of Rufus' headlights.

Rufus walked up to the two desperate teenagers and met them halfway.

"I see you finally learned how to follow instructions," Rufus said to Jerome. "Whatever. Just us Tori," Nina demanded.

"Give me the Cup," Rufus replied. "Nuh uh. Give us Tori first," Nina protested. "I never said you'll get Tori in exchange for the Cup," Rufus stated."You said-" Jerome started.

"I said that you give me the Cup and nothing bad will happen to Tori. I never said you'll get her back. Now give me the cup." Rufus reached his hand out to grab the Cup out of Nina's hand. "No," Nina said, stepping away from him. "Very well. Take them away," Rufus instructed.

"Huh?" Nina asked. Two large, muscular men sneaked up and grabbed Jerome and Nina, from behind, and carried them to Rufus' van. They put Nina and Jerome in the back of Rufus' van, ignoring their protests. Rufus quickly got in the van and drove away.

oOo

"Tori?" "Toorrri" "TORI!"

Mara, Mick, and Eddie were searching through the woods looking for Tori or any traces of Tori. But since it was already pretty dark out, it was kind of difficult. But luckily, they had their flashlights. The three housemates kept searching till Mara heard the sound of a twig snap.

"Did you guys hear that?" Mara asked. "What?" Mick questioned. The sound happened again. "That!" Mara cried. "I'm sure it's just a squirrel or something," Eddie stated. Mara nodded, unsure. "Yeah. A squirrel." Mick and Eddie resumed searching until they heard a scream. Mara.

"MARA?" Eddie called, but she was no where to be found. All that was left was her flashlight. The two boys were about to make their way to her flashlight until two large figures grabbed them from behind and carried them away.

oOo

Alfie and Patricia were, quietly, walking up to the warehouse. What they didn't know was Cat and Beck were following them from a distance.

"You sure Tori's here," Alfie asked Patricia. "Yes. Rufus may be evil, but I don't think he's clever enough to get a new kidnapping hide out," Patricia replied. The two teens were getting close to the entrance when two large, muscular men grabbed them before they could reach the door.

Beck grabbed Cat's arm and hid at the side of the building, covering Cat's mouth. They peered their heads around the corner to see what was happening.

Patricia and Alfie tried to fight their way out of the men's arms but failed. The two men put Patricia and Alfie in the trunk of a beaten up old truck and had just shut the door, when two more large men, their colleagues, approached.

"Boss said it's time," one man, with a very deep voice, said. "Get the girl ready and we'll meet you at the school," one of Alfie and Patricia's kidnappers told them. And the two kidnappers got in the car and drove away as the other two men headed inside the warehouse.

"We have to warn the others," Beck said. And he and Cat ran away.

* * *

><p><strong>More to come in the next chapter. If you are confused about the whole Tori thing, I will try to clear it up in the next chapter.<strong>

**IMPORTANT: If you want a marathon for this story, I have to get at **_**least **_**7 reviews on this chapter from different people. The number of reviews I get, the number of chapters in the marathon.**

**Please review.**


	20. Author's Note No 4

**Author's Note**

**Hey, guys! Sorry for the lack of updating. I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter, but I wanted to mention that I will be rewriting this story. It will still have the same plot line and mostly everything will be the same, like the talent show, Tori's B-day. But I feel like the story was kinda rushed, and some of it was. I also feel like I could've done a better job. Plus the formats confusing and sloppy and I need to shorten the paragraphs.**

**This was my first story and after being on FF for a few months now, and rereading this story, I just really want to fix it. But another thing, I'm probably going delete this story and then repost it. If I do, then I'll probably post one or two chapters at time, and I'll update like everyday.**

**But I'll post the next chapter first since it's like the climatic point of the story and you guys have been waiting for it. So don't worry.**

**But once, the story's rewritten, I think you'll like it a lot more.**

**Also, Jerina still going to happen since in the beginning I asked readers for couple requests and that one won. But Fabina... I'll think about for the later chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Too Lazy to D. Jerome and Nina are together because that's the couple that won in couple requests earlier in the year. If you want to know what happened to Fabina read chapter 4. If you wanna know what to Jabian read chapters 6 and 13.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-HOAluver13 (:<strong>


	21. This is Hopeless!

Fabian and Amber walked outside the main school building, searching for Tori. The only light provided to them were from the lampposts and the moon.

"Amber, couldn't you have worn quieter shoes," Fabian said as he heard Amber's heels click against the concrete a few feet behind him.

"Well, sorry. I didn't know we would be searching campus late at night," Amber replied. Amber continued to follow behind Fabian.

She walked over a certain spot on the ground when it made a peculiar noise. Amber stopped in her tracks. She walked backwards and her heard the noise again.

"Fabian?" she called to the young boy ahead.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking around the side of the building.

"When I walk over this spot it sounds different than everywhere else. Listen," Amber walked over the spot again where the empty, peculiar noise sound was heard again.

Fabian walked over and knelt down. Amber did the same. Fabian knocked on the sidewalk, and heard a quiet, unclear sound. He knocked on the spot where Amber had walked over and a hollow, metal sound was heard. Fabian brushed the leaves and dirt aside and revealed a small, square, metal door implanted in the ground. He and Amber shared a look before he pulled on the handle.

A loud bang echoed through the air as the metal door connected with the ground. Fabian looked down and saw almost pitch black darkness, but with the light coming from the lamp posts, he could see a metal ladder attached to the wall that lead to... whatever that place was.

"Come on," Fabian said and carefully entered the hole, making sure his feet connected with the ladder before he began climbing down.

"Um. I just remembered. I have a science project due tomorrow and I need to-"

"Ambs," Fabian stopped and looked at his blonde friend before descending the ladder.

Amber sighed and reluctantly entered the hole. She grabbed a hold of the door and closing it shut as she descended down the ladder.

The place now pitch black, Fabian and Amber continued climbing down the unknown tunnel. The place rang in a eerie silence, causing shivers down both teenagers' spines.

"Ow! Amber, you stepped on my head!" Fabian winced, breaking the silence.

"Not my fault you climb slow," Amber retorted. Fabian rolled his eyes as his foot connected with flat ground. Letting go of the ladder, Fabian surveyed his surrounding as Amber finished climbing down the ladder.

Ahead of them was a long, wide hallway, lit up with dim, almost nonexistent, ceiling lights.

"Where are we?" Amber asked, taking in the atmosphere.

"It looks like a tunnel or something," Fabian replied, placing his hands on a wall, examining it.

"Another tunnel?!" Amber exclaimed. Her high pitched voice echoed loudly throughout the empty tunnel.

"Shhh! Amber keep your voice down," Fabian whispered harshly.

"Sorry," Amber mouthed. Both curious and scared, the two slowly and cautiously tiptoed down the hallway.

"Besides, I don't think this is a tunnel that Frobisher-Smythe made." Fabian said, noticing the perfectly flat concrete walls and metal, padlocked, doors.

Amber and Fabian continued there path, observing the scenery the best the can with the lighting. Amber stopped in the middle of the hallway, placing a hand on Fabian's shoulder. The brunette paused, looking over a Amber with a questioning expression.

"What does that door lead to?" Amber pointed straight ahead to a pair of double doors. High tech buttons and multicolored lights bordered the doors, making it stand out slightly.

"I don't know," Fabian replied. His eyebrows furrowed together as he strode over to door. Amber, not wanting to be left alone in this unknown tunnel, stayed close behind.

Rattling and shaking the door knob, Fabian clenched his teeth as he tried to open the door.

"Fabian look," he heard Amber say. He froze and looked up at his blonde friend, noticing the hand scanner she was pointing to. Fabian's shoulders slumped as he sighed in defeat.

"I wonder what's so confidential that they'd have to-" A loud whack interrupted Amber's statement and she and Fabian fell to ground.

* * *

><p>Nina's eyelids fluttered open, her eyes meeting a harsh darkness. Her body felt as if she was leaning against a soft rock. After her eyes adjusted to the lighting, she looked over to right, noticing the appearance of her passed out boyfriend.<p>

Jerome's back rested against the cold, hard wall, his head tilted towards the right. His eyes were shut gently and his breathing was nice and even. From the outside, he looked as if he was a young boy sleeping peaceful. But Nin knew he was still unconscious.

At that time, Nina noticed a thick, white rope wrapped tightly around the two of them. Her brain pounded against her skull, the sound ringing in her ears.

Nina looked around the dark room, observing a large window on the opposite wall. Nina knew for certain that the window didn't lead you to the outside, as it was pitch black on the other side, but she couldn't tell exactly what it was. She glanced over and noticed in the bad lighting, a door right next to the window, wondering deeply what it led to.

"Jerome?" Nina nudged her boyfriend carefully with her shoulder. "Jerome?" Jerome moved his head slightly, shifting his body. "Jerome!" Nina said harshly. Jerome's eyes shot open in alarm.

"Hmm?" he groaned. "What?" he muttered, wincing slightly, he, too, having a headache.

"Where are we?" Now wide awake, Jerome noticed the foreign room they sat in.

"I don't know," he replied, honestly.

On the opposite side of Nina, a large metal door swung open, three buff, body builder looking men, strode in. Each with an unconscious body over their shoulders.

Nina and Jerome immediately recognized them as Mick, Mara, and Eddie. The men quietly placed the bodies on the Jerome's side, opposite of Nina and exited the room, slamming the door with a large bang. Mick's eyes fluttered open at the loud noise, his blue eyes squinted in the dim light.

"Guys?" he asked, groggily. "How'd you get here? Where are we?"

"We don't know," Jerome answered the latter. "What happened to you guys?"

"I don't know," Mick replied. "All I remember is searching through the woods and Mara disappearing. Everything after that is blank." The door burst open and two bodies were thrown, not so gently, inside.

"Yeah, thanks!" Alfie called after the men as the door swung close. The room shook slightly as the door slammed with extreme force. Alfie looked around noticing his housemates.

"Oh. Hey, guys!" he grinned.

"Hey," the conscious teenagers deadpanned.

"I'm guessing the same thing happened to you guys," Patricia concluded.

"You mean be kidnapped by gigantic scary men, whom could probably kill in an instant using just their thumbs," Jerome said, snidely. "Yeah."

"This is hopeless," Nina cried, throwing her head back against the wall. "How are we going to find Tori?"

"Hey," Jerome said, softly. Nina gazed up at her boyfriend. "We still have a bunch of people looking for Tori. We'll find her."

* * *

><p>Beck and Cat sprinted down the dark, vacant road, their breaths hitched, gasping for air. Anubis House in sight, Beck pulled out his black PearPhone, and dialed a familiar number.<p>

"Hello?"

"Andre!" Beck gasped. "Dude, listen. Get back to the school. Rufus sent out his minions to kidnap anyone's who's looking for Tori. Warn the others and meet back at the secret entrance." Beck hung up the phone before Andre had a chance to reply.

Approaching Anubis House, Beck and Cat slowed they pace. Beck stormed into the house, Cat hot on their trail.

"Guys!" Beck shouted, breathless, as he ran into the common room.

From their seats on the sofa, Carly, Sam, Freddie, Spencer, Guppy, and Gibby looked up at the two breathless teenagers.

"What's wrong?" Carly pondered, worry displayed on her face.

"We don't have a lot of time to explain but-"

"FREDDIE!" a voice cried, interrupting Beck's statement. Mrs. Benson burst into the common room, pushing Beck and Cat out of the way.

"Mom?!" A very confused Freddie stood up.

"Oh," Mrs. Benson gasped at the sight of her son, and engulfed him into a bone crushing hug. "You're okay!"

"Yeah," Freddie replied, his eyes furrowed in complete and utter confusion.

"Hey!" T-Bo yelled as he entering the common room, his helmet in hand. "This mud is tearing up my bike."

"So?" Sam questioned, not caring.

"It's a rental," T-Bo said.

"GUYS!" Beck yelled, directing everyone's attention on him.

"Oh, right. Beck, what were you saying?" Freddie said to the good looking Canadian.

"Tori was kidnapped," Beck stated.

"What?!" everyone gasped.

"OH MY GOSH!" Cat exclaimed, covering her mouth in disbelief. Beck furrowed his eyebrows, gazing at the shocked red head in bewilderment.

"Cat, you knew that." he said, stating the obvious.

"Oh, right. Yeah," Cat giggle, removing her hands from her mouth. Beck rolled his eyes and focused on the everyone else

"We know where she probably going to be, but need you guys' help. Everyone else has been taken by Rufus," Beck explained.

"Who?" Freddie asked, not familiar with the name.

"That's not important," Beck stated. "Just come on!" He and Cat ran towards the front door, everyone else urgently following.

"No. No," Mrs. Benson placed a hand on Freddie's shoulder, pulling him back, causing Carly, Sam, and Spencer to stop. "There's no way you're are going out there."

"Mooom!" Freddie whined, throwing his head back.

"Tori's our friend!" Sam told her, trying to convince the woman to let the boy go.

"I don't care," Mrs. Benson said. "I'm not allowing my son to go out where there is any danger."

"You can come with us!" Carly suggested.

"Nooo!" Sam whined.

"Sam," Carly warned, giving the blonde a pointed look.

"But-"

"For Tori," Carly interjected. Sam rolled her crystal blue eyes.

"Fine," Sam reluctantly agreed.

"What do ya say, Mom?" Freddie asked looking up at his mother.

"You know you want to," Spencer sang.

"Oh, alright," Mrs. Benson aspirated, slumping her shoulders in defeat.

"Yes!" the iCarly gang cheered, running out of the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this didn't have much action. The chapter was originally going to be longer, with Tori and Rufus and all that stuff, but I haven't uploaded an actually chapter since like June or July, so this'll have to do for now. Sorry for the wait.<strong>

**I'll post the rewrite and the next chapter hopefully soon. Do you guys think I should just delete this story and post the rewrite or replace the chapters so it is still this story link?**

**Please review.**


	22. AN: HIATUS & SUGGESTIONS

_Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating as much as you and I would like. I really wanted to get this story finished by the beginning of February, but obviously that hasn't happened. I wanted to tell you guys that I'm putting this story on a brief hiatus so I can get the rewrite finished and focus on the future chapters of the story so I can complete it. I hope to have the break over and the rewrite/update published by my birthday in April. _

_I'm really sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long these last few months and not having the marathon. For those who don't know, it was postponed because of my mom's brain surgery. But she's better now. It went well and I hope to get everything done in April. I know you're probably tired of waiting, but for me to continue the story the way I'd like, I'm going to have to get the rewrite written first so it will limit you guys' confusion. Plus, I felt the story was moving a little too fast and you didn't really get to see the story develope and the relationships grow._

_I will still have Jerina in the story since it was chosen by a reader in the beginning when I started. Will Jerina still be a couple throughout the whole story? We'll see. But for now, yes._

_Again sorry for not updating. I will try my hardest to get everything finished and complete. If you have any ideas or suggestions, I'll be happy to take any. It does not mean I'll use it, but it will really help the story move along._

_The ideas can be for future chapters or previous chapters I've posted since I'm rewriting the story. PLEASE don't have it say "Make the couple Fabina" or something like that. I know a lot of you want Fabina, but you're going to have to be patient. You can include anything from wanting to learn something about Tori and Nina's relationship, to Matthew, to the performance at the end of the story, to a specific type of scene you want to happen. PM or review an idea on this chapter. _

_I'd prefer if you PMed me so then not everyone will see the idea and it could come as a surprise to the other readers, especially if it's good. But I do know not everyone has an account or reads the story from their computer, so you may leave a review._

_Try to be as detailed as possible, but if you can't, that's fine too. The more ideas I get, the more it'll help with rewriting and my writer's block, and the sooner the story will get published/updating._

_Thanks in advance. Please no flames or complaints. Again, I am sorry._

_~HOAluver13_


	23. AN: Rewrites & Poll

Hey, guys! Sorry this is not an update, and I know you are tired of this excuse, but I've been really busy. Especially with writing rewrites. Thing is, if you don't know, I'm editing and rewriting certain stories I've written. I have different reasons why I'm rewriting stories and these are the different reasons:

**iHouse of Victorious [in HOA/Victorious Crossover section]**- I personally think that the story was moving too fast and could've been rewritten better. Plus the format was confusing and for me to move on with limited confused in the future, I need to make the changes in the beginning of the story before I continue with the rest.

**Welcome to Hollywood Arts [HOA/Victorious Crossover]-** The story was moving a little to fast and they really didn't describe the relataionships between some characters. Especially between Nina and the Victorious gang.

**Anubis: Trip to America-** I just think it could've been written better and been mor decribtive. Plus, since SO many people had taken my idea of the Anubis gang going to the U.S. to compare the U.S.'s culture to their's for one month (which by the way, gave it away) and did not give me any credit or ask for permission, I'm changing a few things to make my story different from the rest. (Apart from Neddie)

**Nina's Secret Life:** Same reason as ATTA, plus MAJOR writer's block. Please feel free to send me ideas ASAP. And idea will help. I want to get the story rewritten and updated by my birthday on Wednesday (April 10)

**In the Spotlight:** I haven't announced previously, but I'm rewritting this story. Mainly cutting some unneccessary things out and rewording things. Nothing that will change anything majorly.

**Will Love Prevail:** I need to make it more realistic. I mean, a two year who can talk better than an average American adult? I don't know what I was thinking.

**Criminal:** To tell you all the truth, I wrote the story in a rush, especially the second chapter. I know I can do better.

**Define Family:** A Christmas that wasn't even updated near Christmas. I just want to word things better and add better descriptions.

**Hunted By a Dark Ruler:** I had already rewritten and published the first chapter. I'm in the middle of fixing the second chapter

That's basically the main stories I'm rewritting. Some of them will stay on hiatus until further notice, other's will be continued.

* * *

><p>The other thing I wanted to tell you guys about is my recent poll. As you all know I have about 10+ stories that are currently in progress. I put some on hiatus but since I'm writing partically for you guys, I wanted to see which stories you wanted me to rewritepublish/update first. You will be able to vote for up to 3 choices.

_**The poll will be open until:**_

_USA Eastern: 9:00pm Tuesday, April, 9, 2013_  
><em>USA Central: 8:00pm Tuesday, April 9, 2013<em>  
><em>USA Pacific: 7:00pm Tuesday, April 9, 2013<em>  
><em>UK: 2:00am Wednesday, April 10, 2013<em>

All the other countries and regions I'm not sure what time it'll be when the poll closes, but I would do poll before Tuesday. I may extend the date depending on the amount votes I get by Sunday. Vote soon cause I want to update and I know you want me to, too.

If you have any questions or ideas, review under HOAluver13's stories or PM me.

* * *

><p>Also, since I have writer's block, I will be taking requests for one shots you want me to do. I still promised another reader on the House of AnubisVictorious Crossover Fanfiction that I will write them a story. No have not forgotten, though it's been almost a year. But if you want me to write a specific one shot, please review a plot line under HOAluver13's Stories.

Thank you. (:


End file.
